Light and shadows: a Digimon Fan fiction
by Dr. William Bell
Summary: MaloMyotismon was defeated and the Digital world was safe. Or was it? Could there even be more trouble than before? Why can't the Digimon DNA digivolve anymore? This is the stunning tale of what happened between the finale and the epilogue of Digimon!
1. And so it begins

**I do not own Digimon. I don't own any of the characters either!**

**Chapter one**

It had been nearly a year since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. As the world grew more aware of the Digital World, it seemed more and more kids found Digimon partners. There was finally peace.

All of the original Digitestined were sitting in Izzy's office talking about the future of the Digital world with Gennai. Izzy looked as his friends, and how they had changed.

"Obviously, there needs to be regulations on who can and can't go into the Digital World." Tai said. In the year that had passed, Tai had changed. He was older, and wiser for it. He saw things with a keener eye than in his youth. But one thing had remained the same, his knack for leadership. Though saving the world gained him some recognition, he still wanted to finish high school and create a life for himself.

"I never intended the whole world to find out about the digital world. Do you know what could happen?" Gennai said. Several of the digidestined nodded. Gennai had spoken before about his fears of human tourists, and what they would do to the digital world.

"So we need a liaison, someone who can speak in the real world and protect the digital world." Kari said. She had also grown in the past year. She grew stronger, more independent, and had become quite the guy magnet.

"Oh… I would hate to be the poor sap who does that." Davis smiled. Davis, on the other hand, had not changed at all. He was still as stubborn as a donkey, and still chased Kari like there was no tomorrow.

"Actually, Davis, I was thinking of you." T.K. said smiling too, "or Tai." T.K. grew as well. He had also returned to school, where he played basketball, and wrote constantly.

"What makes you think I would want to do that?" Davis retorted.

"Or very much be good at it." Yolei said dryly. Everyone except Davis and Gennai burst into laughter. Yolei, like Davis, had not changed that much. She was still pretty smart, but she always spoke the first thing that came to her mind. This had stunted her dating life.

"Fine, I don't want to do it at all." Davis responded as the laughter subsided.

"Actually, Yolei, I think Davis would be a fine choice." Kari said. Davis' face lit up suddenly.

"Really Kari? Well then… I'm your man." Davis said. Kari, unaware he had just said this, continued:

"But I think Tai would be good too." Davis just sat back in a heap. Everyone else began to talk at once. Izzy saw Cody and Ken discussing the liaison together. They had not changed much, only Cody had begun to study different types of law, and Ken began studying law enforcement. Mimi, Matt, and Sora were talking in their corner. Mimi had surprised everyone when she began to take cooking classes. It seemed the name "Tai" floated out of every conversation. Izzy raised his hands silencing everyone. Izzy, realized, that he too, had not changed much. He was still very much into computers. He smiled at everyone's enthusiasm.

"Everyone who thinks Tai would be a great choice say 'Aye'."

"Aye" Said nearly everyone.

"It's up to you, Tai." Gennai told him gently. " And of course you'll need a Digimon there too. Will Agumon mind?"

"I…I'll talk to him." Said Tai stunned.

"Good" Izzy said. "Now, Gennai and I have been talking, and we want to form a council of us original Digidestined. The fourteen of us will meet every month to discuss matters on the digital world."

"Izzy," Sora said suddenly, "there's only thirteen of us here. Who is the fourteenth person?"

"Maybe I can explain that." Gennai said softly. He looked at the far wall as he said: "I…I lied to you when I said there were only eight original digidestined."

"We know that." Davis blurted out. Everyone looked at him in surprise. The fact that Davis knew something that they didn't, appalled everyone. "Well, Ken entered the digital world at the same time the others did." Davis said defensively. Gennai stared at him before continuing.

"I am not talking about Ken. Let me ask you a question: While you were on the continent of Serba, who defended the other continents from evil Digimon?" Everyone stared off in thought. Matt looked up incredulously.

"Do you mean there were other Digidestined in the Digital World when we were?" he said. He narrowed his eyes at the man standing before them.

"One…other." Gennai said slowly and cryptically. "And I've asked him and his digimon partner to meet with us today." He stood up and walked into another room. He came back and stood in the doorway. "There's one more thing you should know. His partner can warp digivolve to mega."

Everyone sat up suddenly.

"He can digivolve to mega?" Tai asked astonished.

"How did he manage to . . ." T.K. started, but left off. Everyone began to talk again. Gennai held up his hands.

"All in good time. Here he is: Ian Takoushi." Gennai stepped to the side. Behind him was a slightly tall boy with sleeky black hair, which curled around his ears. His dark brown eyes darted back and forth, nervously, as if he were uncomfortable with everybody and everything. He smiled nervously at everyone. No one smiled back.

"H-hi . . ." he stated. "My name is Ian." Everyone else just stared blankly at him. Davis then exhaled nervously, smiled back and walked up to Ian extending his hand, which was clasped.

"Hi, I'm Davis. But you probably already've heard of me." The newcomer's smile faded from his face, replaced by a look of embarrassed guilt.

"I'm sorry, Davis, but I've never heard of you before." Davis' face at that comment was enough to ease the tension between the digidestined. Everyone laughed and greeted their salutations. Ian's face broke out into relief.

"It's finally good to meet you all. Gennai kept speaking to me about another group of digidestined, but I was forbidden to contact you." They heard someone go "ahem" from behind the doorway. Ian looked embarrassed again.

"I'm sorry Ribmon, come on out." From behind the doorway came a

small three-foot creature that looked like a pushed together skeleton. There were two small legs attached to the body, which looked like a pair of ribs, but with a small body of solid bone within them. Followed by two arms, there was the head, which was white and snouted like Agumon. The creature looked up and said

"I am Ribmon. I may look like a pile of bones, but you better beware of my _Rib Cannon_ attack." Everyone stared at him before Davis blurted out:

"So you can digivolve to mega too?" He asked. Ribmon, afraid of the outburst, huddled behind his partner's legs. Davis looked apologetic.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you" Ian stepped forward, an angry look on his face.

"He wasn't scared, but he doesn't like being treated inferior."

"Inferior?" T.K. spoke up, "Davis can be smug, but he's never been arrogant. He wasn't trying to imply Ribmon was inferior."

"What do you mean?" Ian said suspiciously.

"The rest of us can't do that." Sora said understandingly. Ian cocked his head to the side. She was reminded of how a dog cocks it head to the side when its confused.

"Other than Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken's partners, the rest of us can't digivolve to mega." Ian let this sink in. Cody, who had not spoke for the entire time, spoke up:

"How did you end up digivolving to mega?" he asked. This time, it was Gennai spoke up:

"The same way you did: he was shot by an arrow of an Angel Digimon" Both T.K. and Kari straightened in their chairs, a look of question on both of their faces. Ian sat in a chair provided by Gennai and started to recount his tale.

"It started when I was pulled into the Digital World. I met Ribmon, who was then skullmon, and we had a few small adventures. I was on the continent of Serba. I met Gennai early on, but he said he was surprised to see me. He told me he hadn't expected me. He also revealed to me certain things, problems in the digital world. He told me of a sister continent, named Guoru, where evil had nearly taken over. So I traveled to the continent of Guoru, with my crest, to fight a Digimon named-."

"Why didn't you tell us there was another Digidestined?" Matt interrupted, shouting at Gennai. Gennai smiled.

"Because I told you what you needed to know at the right time. It's the same reason all prophets and fortunetellers and ridddlers can never give anyone a straight answer. If you were told the whole truth, you would never seek the answers on your own, and you would never need the necessity that that brings. What that means, is that you might not have been able to Digivolve." Gennai specked.

"Wait, how much have you known? What else are you not telling us?" Matt stood up angrily. Sora stood up as well and put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him.

"Maybe we should call it a meeting." She said forcefully, he glanced at her, and then softened as he saw her pleading eyes. Saying goodbye they left arm in arm. Kari stood up as well.

"It is getting late" She said stretching. T.K. offered his hand and led her out. Davis and Tai got up and went after them. Seeing the meeting come to an unofficial end, Yolei, Mimi, and Cody said their separate goodbyes, and left. Then, Ken engaged Izzy in a debate about Prophecy. Ian stood there dumbfounded, as all the Digidestined who he had been talking to left. Gennai put his hand on Ian's shoulder.

"Don't be insulted," he said suddenly. "It has been a stressful time for all of them. You may finish your story another time. Right now, lets have a cup of tea." Gennai let him into the other room and shut the door.

* * * * *

Sora and Matt were still walking hand-in-hand in the city park. It was only late afternoon, but the sun had halfway set.

"I didn't mean to get so angry, but I hate being used." He admitted. Sora was the only one (other than T.K.) that he felt he could open to. They had grown close this past year, and had gone on a couple of successful dates. No one could miss the obvious chemistry between the two.

"But Matt, you know better than anyone to control your temper. And besides, Gennai has never steered us wrong."

"But how do we know that?" He retorted. "How do we know he hasn't lied to us or steered us wrong."

"Because, Gennai is our friend, something you should know a lot about." Matt stopped walking, closed his eyes, and smiled. Sora always had a way of making him stop and think. She was referring to his crest, the crest of Friendship. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around. She looked into his eyes and said:

"Put faith in people. That's all that's required of you." She smiled at him. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to where their foreheads touched.

"Sora." He said. "These past few weeks have been wonderful. I've been thinking. I would like you and me to go somewhere and be alone, the two of us." Seeing the alarm in her eyes, he added:

"Nothing like that. I've booked a house in Hawaii, for two weeks. I want you to come with me to a place with no worries, and no cares. Just you and me in Paradise." He leaned in to kiss her, she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. Then she saw the confused and hurt look in his eyes. She smiled weakly and said:

"It's not that I don't want to, but it's a very big commitment. What about money?"

"I have enough money. I've been saving enough money from my concerts." His band had become very famous around the world. They sold out every concert they booked, and Matt, though he preferred not to admit it, was rolling in dough. She smiled again at the effort and time he had put into this idea. She hesitated. He stood there, awaiting her response.

"Oh Matt, I don't know . . . give me some time to think about it." She still could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well, when you have your answer, you'll know where I'll be." He said and stalked off, hands in his pockets.

"Matt . . ." She called out. She knew he was just hurt. When he was hurt, he lashed out, and sulked. She continued to walk, lost in thought.

* * * * *

T.K. and Kari walked off into the afternoon. They had become best friends over the past few years. They shared, secrets, feelings, and everyday thoughts with each other. While fighting in the digital world, they realized their true feelings for each other, but ironically, it remained the only secret each of them kept from each other.

"I feel bad about leaving so abruptly, but I had to get out of there." Kari said. T.K., smiling at her courtesy and consideration answered:

"I'm sure Ian'll understand, besides we'll come back tomorrow." She smiled, which then faltered as she stared off into the distance. T.K., feeling her unease long before seeing it, widened his eyes in alarm.

"Kari, What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"I don't know T.K.," she said. "I just feel as if we're not done. There is still a danger out there. I don't know what it is." He put his arm around her, and pulled her into a close hug.

"Hey." He said, "Whatever it is, we'll handle it together. You and me."

"O.k." she whispered into his shoulder. They began to walk again, both not realizing that T.K.'s arm was still around her, as if to protect her. And if it took his last breath, he would protect her.

* * * * *

Davis and Tai, walked slowly behind Kari and T.K. They hadn't meant to, but they were going the same way. Though Tai and Davis weren't best friends, neither could deny the similarities between the two of them.

"They're perfect together aren't they?"

"Huh?" Tai stopped walking and looked at Davis, who was staring at the couple ahead. Davis stared on, as T.K. pulled Kari into a hug. He sighed and said:

"I might as well give up, she'll never love me the way she does T.K.," he said. Tai looked at him in surprise. Here, was Davis Motomiya, the most stubborn, hardheaded person he knew, who had loved Tai's sister, since the day they met, admitting defeat.

"You're giving up?" Tai asked. Davis nodded numbly, feeling his heart starting to let go of Kari.

"Who can compete with T.K.? He's nice, caring, funny, what every dream guy should be." Davis said bitterly.

"My god Davis! Can you be anymore dramatic?" Tai said. He grabbed Davis' arms and shook him.

"You have many good qualities any girl would want. Just because you can't get my sister doesn't mean you can't get any other girl." Davis looked up at him in obvious shock. Tai had never shaken him before. Suddenly, he knew Tai was right. He nodded and turned to look at the couple ahead, which had begun to walk again.

"What are you going to do about Sora?" Davis asked, still looking at the couple.

"What?" Tai demanded. Davis smiled smugly.

"I've seen the way you look at her. Don't deny it. We're too much alike, for you to deny that you like her." Davis said. Tai immediately blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" Tai asked. Davis only shrugged.

"I only picked it up because we think alike. But if I can pick it up . . ." He left it open implying that anyone else could pick it up. Tai looked down and said:

"Sora is dating Matt, and I don't want to get in the way."

"_Right_." Davis said and walked away, Tai staring after him.

Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!! What does that mean? Ha! You'll have to wait and find out!!!

Please read and Review! Please no flames as this is my first story. Any tips, or help you can give is appreciated


	2. Together, yet not

**I'd first like to thank ****ANIMEFANSTAR12,****Lord Pata,****Light-of-Hope-07,**** and ****Joesph Santiago,**** for reviewing. It really helped. A WHOLE LOT!**

**Well, here's chapter 2. I hope you like it.**

**Remember: I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

"And, I haven't talked to him since. He hasn't returned my calls." Sora had just finished telling Tai her story of what had happened earlier that day with Matt. It was later that night. Tai and Sora were at Sora's apartment discussing today's events.

"What are you going to do?" Tai asked her softly, getting closer to her. They kissed slowly, both of their eyes closed. They had been secretly meeting for a couple of months now.

_It all started when Tai and Sora opted to follow one of the dark-spored children. They had been following for a while, until the child went into his house. Tai and Sora decided to call it quits for one day, and they went back to Tai's house for some lunch. They walked in, but only Kari was there, and asleep in her room. They fixed sandwiches, and ate. It was a lot of fun to just hang with a friend, but it was more than that. They realized, that they had a sudden closeness, one that maybe had never left them . . . _

_Tai laughed as he plopped back onto the sofa. Sora, laughing too, sat beside him. They flipped on a random movie they both loved, and began to watch it. Tai laughed, and said:_

"_I miss this, just spending time together." He smiled at her. She returned his smile._

"_You're right. It has been awhile." She replied. They quit talking and watched the movie for a while. But soon it became apparent that neither of them was watching the movie. He would glance sideways at her, and then stare back at the movie. She would also stare secretly at him, and back at the movie. Once they caught each other's eye. Both of them blushed and quickly looked away. He turned to her and said._

"_I really like this movie," he whispered, "It has so many aspects such as humor, drama, suspense-."_

"_Love?. . ." she said softly._

"_Oh yes . . . love." He responded, and moved his head closer. Or perhaps it was both of them. She suddenly realized how clichéd this was. It was like a fairy tale, or a fantasy. If it weren't so real, she may have laughed. Then their lips touched, and suddenly reality became such fantasy. They forgot what reality was and lost themselves in that one kiss. It was as if she had never known love until now. They kissed for what seemed for the longest time. Neither of them breathed, as the kiss deepened. They were so preoccupied, that they didn't hear Kari wake up and walk into the kitchen, where she then saw the two kissing and she paused, unknowing what to do. The two on the couch pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes. Kari, stepping very carefully, dashed into her room. Hearing her door shut broke the two out of their trance. Sora looked down guiltily. She stood up very quickly._

"_I . . . I-I shouldn't be doing this." She said. She began to cry. She was betraying Matt! Tai stood up as well._

"_Sora I . . ." he stammered. She rushed to the door. He took a few steps forward._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He cried out. She turned and smiled sadly._

"_I know, Tai, I have to go," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. He slowly walked over, and wiped the tears from her face._

"_Please come back inside." He pleaded._

"_No. . . I really shouldn't . . ." she said._

"_Then meet me somewhere tomorrow. Just the two of us. Sora . . ." he pleaded._

"_I can't . . . I'm dating Matt."_

"_Do you love him . . .?" Tai asked suddenly He slowly crept forward, as he pulled her into an awkward hug. She seemed to want to pull away, but she then melted into him. He stood there holding her tight. She looked away, avoiding his eyes._

"_Do you love me . . .?" he whispered into her hair._

"_Yes . . . I-I . . .But . . .I" she stuttered._

"_Sora, I love you, please meet me tomorrow." He stated._

"_O.K. " she replied and quickly left the apartment . . . . . ._

"What are you going to do?" Tai repeated, breaking the kiss. Sora looked down.

"I don't know . . . I'm still thinking." She admitted.

"You need to think fast. When are we going to tell him?" He asked. She knew he was referring to telling Matt their relationship. They had both decided to keep it a secret, but already some knew. Tai was thinking about what Davis had last said to him.

"Tell him what?" she replied, feigning ignorance.

"I think you know. About us." She put her head on his shoulder.

"Tai please don't ask me that yet."

"Sora, I love you, and I want to spend my life with you, but I can't keep waiting with _him_ in the way."

"But I love him too."

"Sora . . ." he started,

"Tai, I just don't know!" she exploded. "I love both of you, and it's tearing me in half." She began to cry again. He put his arms around her and held her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have demanded that of you so quickly."

"So are you going tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. They kissed again.

"I'll see you there." He said . . .

* * * * *

Kari was at her apartment with Yolei, who had become her best friend, other than T.K. They had been sitting there watching T.V., (which ironically was the same movie as the one Tai and Sora had been watching).

"So what do you think of today's meeting?" Kari asked.

"That Ian Takoushi looked really cute! I could stare at him all day." Yolei responded. Then she looked slyly at her friend. "But I have a feeling you weren't staring at him, as much as you were . . . T.K." Kari blushed faintly, and turned to her friend.

"T.K. and I are just friends, just really close friends."

"Uh-huh," Yolei nodded unconvinced. She knew Kari too well. "You're not the least bit attracted to him?" Yolei asked. Kari opened her mouth to respond when they both heard the apartment door slam. Kari walked to the door and looked out. She saw the last bit of Tai's hair going into the kitchen. Kari told Yolei to stay in her room, as Kari walked into the kitchen. Kari had decided to confront Tai about something she should not even know about.

Tai had pulled a soda out of the fridge and had begun to chug it down. Fighting the urge to scold him for not using a cup, she said.

"Tai, I know about you and Sora." She heard some choking sounds and then flinched backward as he spat all the soda in his mouth onto the floor. Looking bemused, she helped him clean it up. Then he put both his hands on her arms and asked:

"How do you know about that?" Tai had not told anyone, and was sure Sora had done the same.

"I was in the apartment that day. . ." Tai picked up the last of her sentence.

" . . .The day I first kissed Sora. Kari, I need a favor from you. You can't tell anyone. Not even T.K." Yes, even Tai had noticed the closeness between the two. "Promise?" Tai inquired.

"I promise Tai, but I had tell you. I felt like not telling was betraying you somehow." Tai smiled at his sibling.

"Thank-you. I'm glad you feel you can trust me with my own secret." Kari began to laugh. She laughed even harder when she saw his confused look, proving his sincerity of that statement. She left him at the table, still laughing to herself, and returned to her room.

"What was that all about?" Yolei asked.

"Nothing," Kari said, "It's a secret." At this Yolei sat up, interested.

"What?" she demanded.

"I told you. It's a secret." She chuckled, then looked at Yolei, and was surprised to see a hurt look on her friend's face.

"I thought we were supposed to be best friends. You know I would trust you." Yolei said somberly. Kari knew she had been beat.

"O.k., but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Kari told her. Yolei nodded.

"I mean it." Kari said. "Promise."

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." She promised.

"O.k." Kari hesitated, _"But if you can't trust your friends,"_ She thought. _"Who can you trust?"_

"Tai and Sora have been secretly dating for a year now."

"WHAT!?!?" Yolei screamed.

"SHHH!" Kari shushed her friend and looked outside the door. Tai was on the couch, drinking soda and watching a movie (again the same movie!) She turned back to her friend who was still wide-eyed with shock.

"Let's go to bed." Kari said and turned off the lights. But she knew it would be awhile before either of them got to bed.

"Kari?" Yolei said from her bed.

"Yes, Yolei?"

"What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"I don't know Yolei, I don't know." . . . . .

**Well, we'll just have to see . . . **

**I hope you liked, but if you think this is good, just wait!!!**

**Review please!!! And no Flames! (My first fic.)**


	3. The Digi HQ

**Hey, here's chapter three. It's a bit long, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. A big thanks goes to ****fireangel08, ****and ****Light-of-Hope-07 ****for reviewing. It really helps a lot. And thanks to all of you who are following this story.**

**I do not own Digimon. I don't own any of the characters either!**

* * *

Izzy cleared his throat. They were back at Izzy's office, all thirteen of the Digidestined and Gennai. Each Digidestined had a bag or a suitcase, with clothes and some home items. All of them were told to pack, but none knew why. Ken, T.K., Kari and Tai, were all sitting on one side of the table. Cody, Yolei, Mimi, and Joe on another, and Matt, Sora, Davis, and Izzy, on the third. Gennai and Ian stood at the head of the table.

"I think we all need to listen to Ian's story. I'm sure we all want to know how Ribmon can digivolve to mega." Izzy said. Ian stepped forward. As Davis was looking at him, he noticed a crest tag around Ian's neck.

"_I'll have to ask him about that._" Davis thought. Ian began to speak.

"As I was saying yesterday . . . I was sent to Guoru, by Gennai, to defeat the evil dark digimon there. But this Digimon had other plans, he had one of his dark servants, a dark Angel Digimon shoot me with an arrow."

"There's another angel digimon?" T.K. blurted out. He tried to catch Kari's eye, but her attention was on Ian. Ian nodded, then continued:

"This arrow gave Ribmon the ability for him to Digivolve to mega. This Dark digimon hoped, by giving me such a gift, it would influence me to join his side." Then Ian smiled. "But his plan backfired. We used that new ability to defeat Daemon and escape that continent." He finished. The rest of the digidestined sat wide-eyed and stunned.

"Did you say Daemon?" Tai asked. He and Matt exchanged glances. Everyone started to chatter nervously.

"Yes." Ian nodded. The other Digidestined shuddered and began to talk louder. They all remembered, back before their final adventure in the Digital world, where they had to find a way to defeat Daemon. They barely succeeded, using Ken's link to the Dark Ocean to send Daemon there. Gennai quickly whispered this in Ian's ear. Ian's eyes widened slowly, as Gennai recounted this story.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Ian said.

"Don't worry." Yolei said, "We kicked his butt into the Dark Ocean baby. He's gone forever!" She said and pounded her fist into her other hand. Then she blushed as she realized what she said. T.K. wasn't so sure Daemon was gone now. If he could be beaten once, and then return, he could do it again. T.K. again tried to catch Kari's eye. She looked very worried.

"Kari," T.K. began. She finally met his eyes and smiled weakly.

"I'm o.k. T.K., really." He stared at her oddly, as if unconvinced. Then, finally, he turned back to look at Izzy. She let out a sigh. Soon she would have to let him know the whole truth. She then turned to Izzy, who had silenced everyone.

"Well back to business." Izzy said, retaking charge of the meeting. He opened his laptop, and turned to the others. "Gennai and I have something to show you. Ian, if you'll do the honors . . ." Ian pulled out a purple D3 and pointed it at the laptop.

"Digiport open!" he said. The rest of the Digidestined pulled out their Digivices, and aimed them at the screen. Gennai held open his palm, fingers pointing toward the ceiling. Suddenly an invisible force pulled the Digidestined into the laptop screen . . .

* * * * *

They all appeared on a large cliff. It was overlooking several buildings and complexes. To the side, the Digidestined saw some restaurants, and a park. Everyone's digimon was waiting there to meet him or her. The group walked to a large dome-shaped building.

"Gennai and I have been working secretly to build this over the past few months." Izzy nodded at Gennai before continuing. "This will be the official Digidestined Headquarters, where Digidestined from all around the world can meet and maintain relations. We also have monitoring stations where we can keep in contact with the whole digital world. This is not for everyone, but for Digidestined."

All of the digidestined looked at the building and grins broke out. They all began to rush inside. Izzy led the way. He showed them a huge room, which led down slight levels. On each level were different monitors and computers. On the bottom level, they could see enormous screens with the Digital world on them.

"This is our main control center. It is where we'll keep track of problems in the digital world. We have tapped into sectors all over the Digital world. In each sector, there's a mega or ultimate level Digimon that has been assigned to protect that area. This is to avoid people or other Digimon from . . ." Izzy gave an apologetic glance at Ken. " . . . The atrocities committed by the Digimon Emperor. Our protector Digimon report in, and give us status reports. We can then respond from here if there's any problem."

"Oh, I get it." Ken said, unperturbed from Izzy's earlier glance. "It's a global network, designed to keep check on everyone all around the Digital world." Izzy nodded. Tai could tell he was extremely excited. Izzy hardly ever showed strong emotion if he could help it. Few could tell when a strong emotion was showing, and knowing him as long as he did, Tai was one of them. They then left the command center and passed a tall building that had a large red cross on it. Inside, there were a lot of smaller rooms, with labs, beds, and a lot of medical supplies.

"Of, course, this is our Medical center. We can't reach all Digimon or even fit them in this building, so we'll need a doctor who isn't afraid to go out into the field." Everyone started down the long hallway in this new and interesting building. Joe and his partner Digimon, Gomamon, had stopped to take looks in several rooms in the Medical center.

"This is amazing! I've seen top hospitals with only half of the equipment that this place does."

"Oh, Joe, this is no time for examining, we have to go." Gomamon said curtly. Joe nodded, and took one long look at the Medical Center, before catching up to the others. The Digidestined then passed a smaller office building. Inside it was several small offices, and entered the far back one. It was a huge space, there were two main desks, and also in the corner were several chairs, assorted around a conference table.

"This is the Digimon's Liaison office, in this world. This," Gennai said motioning to Tai, "Will be your office, if you choose to accept the position." Agumon walked into the office.

"I like it Tai, its as big as Greymon." Everyone laughed. They then traveled to a hotel-like building. This one was smaller than the first, and it was almost designed like a hotel, or suite.

"This, my digidestined friends, is what we call the Lodge. While all of the other Digi-destined have to stay at the other suites and hotels around here, this one has been designed for you." Digidestined and Digimon alike ran into the Lodge. There was a grand Kitchen and Dining room, several game and theatre rooms, and other rooms, of general shape, size, and design of usage.

"You may each find your rooms within the Lodge, the directories have your names beside your room number. I hope you like it. Please unpack, and relax, this is your new home in the Digital World." Gennai said and turned to leave. Then the brunette turned and stated:

"Oh . . . I forgot to tell, you, because of who assigned the rooms, all of the halls have both girls and boys. But I'm sure this won't be a problem." Gennai smiled and then left the Digidestined, and the partners alone in the lodge. Matt looked at Izzy,

"What was that supposed to mean? Who assigned the rooms Izzy?" Izzy's eyes widened, and he immediately said:

"That was Tentomon." Tentomon turned to Izzy and responded:

"Hey! That was you."

"Don't try to pin stuff on me." The two looked as if they were about to fight. Matt became confused at the two.

"_Why are they fighting? They're best friends. They must have been already arguing about something." _He thought.

Sora stepped in between Izzy, and his partner.

"It's O.K., let's go unpack, and finally relax in our stay at the digital world." She glanced over in Matt's direction. Tai, who was standing directly behind Matt, couldn't determine whom she was staring at. Sora and Biyomon boarded the elevator with Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Cody, and Armadillomon, and they rode up to the second floor.

Davis, of course, was the first one to check the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" he shouted from the kitchen. "The kitchen is stocked full!"

"Oh Davis" said V-mon, his partner, who put his head in his hands. Everyone else in the room laughed.

* * * * *

The rooms on the second floor were arranged in several different halls. Joe, Mimi, and Izzy, were on one hall, Tai, Sora, and Matt, were on another, Davis, Kari, and T.K., took the third hall, and Cody, Ken, Yolei, and Ian took the third. Davis stared as Ian went into the last room. Davis once again noticed the crest around his neck.

"What crest is that?" Davis asked. Ian blushed, and held out his tag, which contained a crest of a right hand, extended out, palm up, as if offering something. Ian said:

"Mine is the crest of Support. Like when someone needs help, I usually have to come to their aid."

"So it's like Joe's reliability, or Matt's friendship?" T.K. asked.

"Yes, but no. I think it just means help, as in _anyone _who needs it." Ian responded. Kari shivered at the emphasis he put on 'anyone'. T.K., concerned, led her to her room.

"Kari, are you sure you're alright." T.K. asked.

"I'm fine T.K.!" She said in a raised voice. Immediately, she realized what she had done, and sat on her bed. Gatomon, her partner, and T.K. both exchanged glances. They sat on each side of Kari and put their arms around her.

"Kari," Gatomon, said, "We're here for you."

"I know," Kari said. She turned to T.K., "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I haven't been myself lately. It's this darkness, this Ian person, this whole feeling of dread that has swept me." She glanced into his eyes. In that brief second, Kari saw all of the love and concern he had for her. She felt immediate warmth, and her feeling of dread escaped her. But just as quickly, it returned, as he got up to leave.

"I'll leave you to unpack, but if you need anything. . ." He left the sentence open, and turned and left her room.

* * * * *

Matt knocked on Sora's door, and opened it quietly. She turned to face him, and then smiled that heartwarming smile that always cheered him up.

"Sora, have you thought about my question?" he asked. Her smile faded.

"Yes, I have, but I'm still thinking." He nodded, eyes closed.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving you like that. As you may know, I can just close myself off." She nodded, and he smiled.

"I know you are very busy right now, with school and your mom's flower shop. If it's the timing . . ." he trailed off.

" It's not the timing, it's just . . ." She said, also trailing off. He nodded, not understanding, but realizing the end of the conversation.

"I see, well I'll catch you later." He said, and leaned for a kiss. Their lips met, and all the emotion between them let out. In that one kiss, they almost became whole. Then he parted, and with only one look back, left the room. She looked at Biyomon.

"What am I going to do?" Sora asked her partner.

* * * * *

Everyone, with his or her partner, went into their own rooms, and unpacked. The rooms were slightly standard suites, but that in itself was saying something. Each one had a bed suited for both the Digidestined and their partner. There was a T.V. in each room, with dressers, bookcases, and closets for their many things.

"This," Tai thought as he and Agumon stepped into their room, "Is cool." . . . . .

* * *

**Well, from now, the story starts moving forward even faster! Please review! I need you to!!(But no flames, as this is still, my first fan fiction)**


	4. Ian's past

**First, special thanks to ****fireangel08,****Light-of-hope-07,****Evenstar606,**** and ****Lord Pata**** for reviewing. And thanks to all of you who are following this story. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

KNOCK! Ken turned around to face the door. He was in one of the main lounges, but he had shut the doors to be alone and think.

"Come in!" Ken said. The door opened, and Ian stood in the doorway. Ken, who had been avoiding this newcomer since he arrived, sighed deeply.

"Can I help you?" Ken asked. Ian looked around nervously, before meeting Ken's eyes, and then looked away.

"I . . .just was wondering . . ." Ian started, but then began to mumble. Ken shook his head in misunderstanding.

"I realized, that you haven't talked to me since I arrived, and I was wondering if I had done something to upset you or something." Ken forced himself to smile and looked at Ian.

"No," Ken said. "I just don't trust people right away. I guess I've always been that way." Ian put on an understanding smile and said:

"Let me guess, you've been a loner most of your life. You didn't have many friends before you met Wormmon," Ian said indicating Ken's partner digimon sitting on the opposite sofa.

"How did you-?" Ken began, but Ian interrupted him.

"I used to be the same way." Ian sighed. "I was abandoned as a small child, I had no home, no friends, and no one I could trust." At this he turned his head and looked away. Ken could feel that Ian's past still haunted him. Ken was reminded of what it was like after he stopped being the Digimon Emperor. It was a rough period that he didn't know who he was, or what. What really helped Ken was facing it, and eventually finding Wormmon, a friend he could talk to.

"You have friends now." But Ken seemed unsure, as if he were still testing it out.

"I became the Digimon emperor because I didn't have anyone to talk to. If you have something to face, let it out. Whatever it is, it needs to get off of your chest." Ken said. Ian, hesitated, and then started again:

"I lived mainly alone. I fed myself, clothed myself, and took care of myself. Eventually, I met some people, and made friends." He spat out friends, as if it were an ugly word.

"But I basically used them. I didn't care who they were, or why they helped me. I had a saying I lived by: 'Don't help anyone who doesn't help you.'" He paused, hesitating, "Eventually, there came a night where I was alone, in Japan, around a place called Highton View Terrace. I saw two terrible creatures attack each other. Later, did I find out these were the first Digimon I would see. In the center, I saw two children, trying to stay out of the way. A small boy, and an even smaller girl. I should have helped them. I . . ." Ian's voice faltered, as he became lost in the memory. Ken searched his brain for an escape to this conversation. Before he could think of one, Ian continued:

"All I had to do, was run out and get them, but I didn't. I didn't. There was a terrible blast and then the monsters were gone, and so were the children. I ran, I ran and I ran, until the years finally caught up with me. I was alone again. All because I didn't save two children. Then something unexpected happened. I had found a digital gate, and traveled through it to the Digital world." Tears began to fall down Ian's face, as he finally told his deadly secret.

"So you see . . ." Ian said, "being alone doesn't help anyone. If I had cared more, I could have saved those kids. I could've . . . I could've . . ." Ken looked around uncomfortably as Ian put his head in his hands. That's when he saw that some of the other Digidestined were there too. It was T.K., followed by Kari, and Davis. In the hallway stood Tai and Sora. And by the look on their faces, they had heard everything. It was Kari who walked up and put her arm around the upset Digidestined.

"Hey. It's O.K. I'm alright." She said soothingly. Ian raised his head.

"What?"

"It was my brother and I you saw that night at Highton View Terrace. But we're okay. See?"

"It was you?" Ian asked.

"Yes." Tai said silently from the doorway.

"You see . . . we didn't die. In fact, if you had gone out there to save us, you might have been killed yourself." Kari said. Ribmon jumped onto the sofa and put his arms around his partner in a tight hug. As his arm brushed Kari's, she gasped in shock, from the warmth that the skeleton arm protruded. Davis, obviously feeling the awkwardness of the situation, suggested something.

"Hey!" he said. "Let's all go outside for a bit." Everyone slowly agreed, and got up and walked outside. Ian wiped his eyes. It was nice and warm out. The sun shone on everyone's face. The landscape surrounding the headquarters was beautiful. There was a small plain leading to a short cliff incline. The morning sun shone from behind the cliff, making the meadow glitter.

"It's very beautiful out here. I could get a tan." Mimi said. Palmon giggled with her.

"Yeah!" Armadillomon, Cody's partner said. "Nothing could ruin today!"

"Oh? I'm sure I could think of a few things." Said a nasty and cruel voice. Everyone looked up to the nearby cliff. Two figures, obscured by the sunlight stood there watching the Digidestined. One, the speaker, was very tall. The other one seemed to be back as if afraid to be considered equal to the speaker.

"Who are you?" Tai, the usual leader, demanded.

"Why Tai Kamiya. You should know." The tall figure said with a mocking tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Be careful!" T.K. said. "They're digidestined. Look!" All of the digidestined looked behind the two figures and saw two small digimon.

"Very good T.K. Takashi. But not on your side. In fact, we've come to tell you something. The end of your time is over. Now is the reign of Darkness." The figure smiled. Kari shuddered and stepped back.

"The Darkness . . ." she whispered. The dark sense she had been feeling suddenly multiplied. She began to tremble involuntarily.

"Those are big words, let's see you carry them out." Davis taunted.

"Of course." The figure said amused. He waved his arm back to his Digimon partner. "Show them Lizardmon!" The figure yelled.

**Lizardmon Dark Warp Digivolve to . . . Komodomon!**

Behind the two figures was a giant lizard Digimon. To T.K. it looked like a huge iguana or lizard from a bad science fiction movie. It was dark green, with a huge scaled body, four bulky legs, and a long spiked tail. It opened its mouth to hiss at them. Mimi shuddered as she saw the huge fangs that dripped a dark green liquid.

"You show them too, Lobstermon!" the second person yelled.

**Lobstermon Dark Warp Digivolve to . . . Metal Lobstermon!**

Then stood a huge lobster type digimon covered in metal. It was blood red, also bulky, but it had two black eyes. Kari trembled harder when she saw those eyes. They had no pupil, but where pitch black. What made everyone gasp was a huge tail with a spiked ball at the end, like a medieval flail.

"Attack!" the first figure shouted.

"Dark Warp Digivolve?" Tai said turning white. Agumon and Gabumon stepped forward.

"Let's show them how it's really done." Matt said. Tai nodded.

**Gabumon Warp Digivolve to . . . Metal Garurumon!**

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to . . . WarGreymon!**

"They don't stand a chance against us." MetalGarurumon said.

"Well let's not even give them an option." Davis said. Ken stepped behind them and nodded. V-mon and Wormmon stepped up.

**V-mon Digivolve to X-V-mon!**

**Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon!**

The two champion Digimon nodded toward one another.

**X-V-mon . . . Stingmon . . . DNA Digivolve to . . .**

But then the Digivolution failed and the two stood there.

"What's happening?" X-V-mon demanded. The figure on the cliff laughed.

"You can't DNA Digivolve fools." He cackled.

"We can't DNA digivolve . . ." Davis said. Ken gasped.

"NO!" Yolei yelled. "Hawkmon, Gatomon, you have to try."

"She's right" Kari said.

**Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!**

Gatomon jumped down beside this huge bird digimon.

**Aquilamon . . . Gatomon . . . DNA Digivolve to . . .**

"We can't do it either." Gatomon wailed.

"Are Matt and Tai the only ones who can Digivolve to Mega?" T.K. asked.

"No," Ken said, "There's one other." Everyone looked at Ian. Ian looked at Ribmon.

"Do you think you can do it?" he said.

"Ready when you are." Ribmon said.

**Ribmon Warp Digivolve to . . . Anatomon!**

Anatomon had a snout, kind of like WarGreymon. He was actually comparable in shape and size to WarGreymon, except, all Anatomon was, was Bone and Muscle, and Cold Red eyes. Except the eyes, to Cody it looked almost like something out of a biology textbook. It had bones, and ligaments, and big muscles, all throughout its torso. The three Mega digimon charged the attacking two.

"Frost Wolf bite!" MetalGarurumon said and hit Metal Lobstermon in the head.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted and threw the blast at the attacking Digimon. Smoke covered the entire field. When it cleared, the digidestined saw the two Digimon continuing to charge as if nothing happened. Everyone gasped. Komodomon opened his mouth wide and shouted:

"Acid spray!" Green blasts of liquid hit WarGreymon straight in the chest knocking him down. Davis had to hold Tai back from running to him. Tai cried out:

"WarGreymon!" WarGreymon did not move from where he lay. Metal Lobstermon took his tail and swung it around and cried:

"Lobster Tail!" the tail glowed and hit MetalGarurumon in the side. MetalGarurumon slammed into the nearby cliff. Komodomon ran toward the Digidestined.

"Acid Spray!" he shouted, the green beams shot out toward the digidestined. Anatomon jumped in front of the Digidestined and intercepted the blow.

"No!!!" Ian screamed as Anatomon's body crumpled to the ground. Komodomon opened his mouth again when one of the figures on the cliff shouted.

"Stop!" he said laughing. "So this is the best the great Digidestined can do? I'm disappointed. I expected more. We must go now and retrieve our friends and take over the Digital world. But one more thing: Komodomon!" Komodomon opened his mouth wide; T.K. pushed Kari down, and held her protecting her. Tai and Matt both jumped in front of the group. But Komodomon wasn't aiming at them.

"Lizard breath!" Komodomon shouted and fire blew out of its mouth. It hit the Digidestined Headquarters straight on. All of the DigiDestined and their partners looked in horror as the HQ began to burn down. The two Digimon and their evil masters fled into the hills. The HQ was still burning down.

"Frost Wolf Bite!" they heard and they saw MetalGarurumon running toward them as he put out the fire. Tai dropped to his knees in the grass. It was over. They had lost . . . . .

* * *

**Whoa! The plot thickens! Who is this mysterious group of Digidestined? Keep reading and find out! Please review! (No flames. This is my first Fiction!)**


	5. Aftermath

**Well, here's chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy it. First, of course, special thanks and cheers go to ****Lord Pata, ****Evenstar606,**** and ****Fireangel08,**** for reviewing. It really helps my confidence in writing this fiction. And thanks to all of you who have followed this story. Once again, enjoy the story!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

"_Frost Wolf Bite!" they heard and they saw Metal Garurumon running toward them as he put out the fire. Tai dropped to his knees in the grass. It was over. They had lost . . . . ._

* * *

"Patamon, see if you can follow them, and tell where they are going." T.K. said. He picked himself up, and helped Kari up.

"Right." Patamon said and started to fly toward the cliff, where the figures previously stood. Gennai, along with several other Digi-destined were waiting outside the complex, watching MetalGarurumon put out the fire.

"WarGreymon!" Tai said running to his partner digimon, who had not moved since Lizardmon's blast hit him. WarGreymon and Anatomon lay still, nearly covered in a dark green liquid.

"Anatomon!" Ian ran to his Digimon too. Everyone surrounded the two. Suddenly everyone was talking at once.

"Who were those guys?"

"Dark warp digivolve?"

"WarGreymon!"

"Do you think they're alright?"

"What did those two mean by others?"

"Are you o.k.?"

"Why can't we DNA Digivolve?"

"QUIET!!!"

Immediately, everyone shut up, and turned their heads in surprise at the source of that voice. Joe Kito stood there, his fists still clinched. He unclenched them and started speaking.

"We don't have time to discuss this right now. We have two hurt Digimon. Let's treat them first, and then talk." Joe barked. Everyone still gaped at him, for this was so unlike Joe. Joe walked over to Gennai, who had an easier time of masking his surprise.

"Gennai, I need a way to get two-." Joe stopped as he saw MetalGarurumon limping over this way, a large gash in his side, where Lobstermon's Tail had hit him.

"O.k., three mega digimon to the Medical Center." Joe asked. Gennai nodded, and pulled out what looked like a cell phone, on which he pressed a button.

"I need three stretchers, large sized, by the cliff." Gennai said. Immediately, the three appeared, as if they were running on their own. Then Joe saw that it was Geckomon and Otamamon carrying them. Joe nodded toward the others, who started to talk again, and walk around. Several of them helped Anatomon and WarGreymon onto stretchers, without touching the green liquid. Immediately, the Geckomon and the Otamamon rushed the stretchers back inside.

"He said he doesn't need a stretcher!" Joe heard Matt scream. Joe looked over and saw two Geckomon trying to convince MetalGarurumon to ride a stretcher. Matt looked as if he were going to kick the little green Digimon.

"Geckomon." Joe said, his doctor instincts kicking in. "Go back to the Medical center, and do a chemical analysis on that green liquid. Don't touch it though. Ian, Tai, Matt, if you'll follow me please." Joe and Gomamon led the way to the Medical center.

"Let's survey the damage." Izzy said. "The rest of you go back, and try to see if anyone else saw that or if you can formulate any hypotheses." He, Gennai, Sora, Biyomon, and Tentomon left toward the command center, that was covered in scorch marks, and ash. Yolei, Ken, Cody, Mimi, and Davis, with their Digimon, left back toward the Lodge. Kari and Gatomon decided to stay and wait for Patamon with T.K.

* * * * *

Izzy, Sora, Gennai, and the two Digimon surveyed the command center. Though the building remained intact, the blast created a lot of damage. Several monitors were cracked and broken, including both of the humongous screens on the last level. Glass and cords were strung everywhere. There was still a strong smell of burnt wire and smoke. Gennai sighed and put his head in his hands. Izzy slowly walked over to one of the remaining screens and pushed a few buttons.

"A lot of systems and programs are down." He said dully. Sora knew he was upset. This had been his project, and it was nearly destroyed.

"I don't know how many we'll be able to salvage." He said again referring to the systems. Sora empathetically put her hand on his shoulder. He gently brushed her off and started to walk again.

"It's o.k. Izzy." She said reassuringly. He turned around, and was surprised to see his eyes tearing, and for the first time, realized how much he had put himself into this project.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "It's fine as long as it was just some silly computers. No need to worry, they aren't important at all."

"No need to get angry Izzy, we're all pretty upset here." Sora said strongly.

"You don't understand." Izzy said and turned around.

"Why are you so upset?" Tentomon asked.

"I'm upset because the only digimon capable of defending us were defeated!" Izzy said raising his voice.

"That's not our fault." Tentomon shot back.

"Well, it's not my fault I have a inadequate digimon who can't digivolve to mega!" Izzy yelled at Tentomon, and stormed off down the long hallway leading out.

"Izzy!" Sora called out to him.

"Well if that's how you feel . . ." Tentomon yelled to Izzy and flew over to the other end of the room and left. Sora looked back at Biyomon and Gennai.

"I'll go talk to Izzy, and see what the real problem is. Biyomon, go talk to Tentomon, and try to cool him down. Sora, please go check on WarGreymon and the others." They each nodded and went their separate ways.

* * * * *

Tai, Ian, and Matt, all waited for news on their partners. Tai, would sit down, jump up, pace around for a bit, and then sit down again. Ian sat on the edge of his seat, ready to pounce at any news. Matt, on the other hand, was sitting back, relaxed. He made himself very comfortable. Tai, who was in one of the pacing phases, turned to look at Matt.

"How can you just sit there?" he shouted at his best friend. Matt looked up from his thoughts.

"Just because I'm not digging a rut with my feet, doesn't mean I'm not worried. Pacing around isn't helping anyone. Just wait, Joe's a good doctor." Tai dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Matt rolled his eyes. Tai always became too worried when he couldn't help or change a situation. The door opened, and Sora stepped through. Both Tai and Matt's first impulse was to run to her, but only Matt acted on that impulse. She pulled him into a tight hug. Tai automatically felt a pang of jealously. "_Sora loves me more after all," _he turned and looked at the door leading to the lab where Joe was working. Joe then chose that time to appear at the doorway. Tai jumped up and ran over to Joe.

"Are they o.k.?" he screamed at the doctor. Joe nodded.

"They're fine" Joe said. "We removed the acid spray from their bodies, and I've identified its properties. You can go in there, but be careful, they've lost an incredible amount of energy. Tai immediately rushed in. He grabbed a now rookie Agumon, and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I'm fine, Tai." Agumon choked out. Gabumon ran to Matt, as Ribmon ran to Ian.

"Thanks Joe." Tai said, tears in his eyes.

* * * * *

"I knew it. I knew we weren't done." Kari said staring at the meadow.

"I would have believed you Kari," T.K. said from beside her. "Are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" He brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She closed her eyes when she felt the electric contact of his skin on hers. But then it was gone. She looked up into his blue eyes. It was the part about him she loved most. Not the eyes themselves, but the character in them. They always shined, no matter what, and she always saw love reflected back at her through those eyes.

"For awhile now, I've been having terrible dreams. The same kind of dreams that I had during our Dark Ocean experience. I feel afraid all of the time. I feel the Darkness returning, and what if it wins?" she said then grabbed his wrist. "What if it wins?" She said and put her head on his chest, crying. He sat there holding her for several minutes. Her sobbing slowly stopped, as she listened to the sound of his heart beating. Her breathing slowed to match his, until they were synchronized. He pulled her up and looked into her tear-streaked eyes.

"You'll always have me." He whispered and slowly, without realizing it, they leaned in to kiss. Just before they were about to, Gatomon jumped up and said.

"Kari, someone's coming." Kari had an odd look on her face.

"It's Ian." She said. T.K. looked in surprise at her.

"Just believe me, I know." Then the bushes near them were parted, and a tall girl, with long, brown hair and eyes, wearing a look of worry entered the meadow. Behind her a small digimon trailed. In her arms, she carried Patamon, who looked battered and bruised.

"Patamon!" T.K. shouted and ran to his fallen friend. "What did you do?"

"I saved him," the girl said. "Your digimon better be more careful in the future. Now we have to go get help. Come on." She led T.K. off down the path to the medical center. Before she followed, Kari took one look around the scene for Ian. She couldn't find him anywhere . . . . .

* * *

**Woah! Now we have an even new Digidestined! Do more and more just pop up? Well, we'll just have to see who this newcomer is and her story next chapter. Review please! (No flames, this is my first Fan Fiction)**


	6. Revelations

**Hey, here's the next chapter, and although it's longer than usual, I think you'll like it. It's been awhile since I last updated, but you know: life, school, yada, yada, yada. Thanks to the reviewers and those who are following!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

"Let's begin." Tai said. It was an hour later; all of the Digidestined, their digimon, Gennai, and this newcomer were gathered in the Liaison conference room. It was hard getting them all to meet, with Izzy and Tentomon fighting, Joe treating Patamon, T.K. and Kari worrying about Patamon, and the rest to anxious to do anything. In the end, they decided not to bring the partner Digimon, instead choosing to inform them later. It had been a hard day on the Digimon, and they deserved to rest. Finally, all of the Digidestined were gathered around the table. Tai was at the head of the table briefing:

"Here's what we know so far." Tai looked around the table before continuing. "There are a new group of Digidestined, of unknown number and origin. They have the ability to Digivolve to mega, by a process called 'Dark Warp Digivolve'. This gave their digimon strong powers. Even strong enough to defeat our own Digimon." Tai's voice cracked as he said that last sentence. He cleared his throat, before continuing.

"For some reason, we can no longer DNA digivolve. We have retried again, with Stingmon and X-V-mon, but no luck. Anybody know why?"

"It could be a power of a dark Digivice." Ken said. "My digivice used to prevent you from Digivolving."

"Your power was also transmitted through the Dark Spires. I don't see any this time, Ken." T.K. said. Several of the others nodded.

"Anyway," Tai said taking charge again, "They left to supposedly go find more of their group. We don't know how many there are, or where. But I may know of someone who does." Tai nodded to the new Digidestined that had appeared carrying Patamon. She nodded back at him. He turned to the rest of the group.

"First we need to check where our departments are. Medical, Joe?" Tai turned to him. Joe nodded.

"First, I've stabilized Patamon, he had been pretty badly hit by a large blast. He's lucky to be alive, but I think he'll pull through with some rest. As for the others, of course, they're all right as well. I've analyzed the acid. It's a pretty strong stuff. It immediately induces its victim into a coma. Then it drains their energy until they become nothing. It's actually quite terrible." Joe said and put his hands on the table.

"What about a cure? Is there any way to reverse it?" Sora asked. Joe shook his head.

"Other than getting the stuff off of you the minute it touches you, I can't do anything yet." Joe reported. Tai stepped up again.

"Izzy, how are the Headquarters?"

"We've lost a lot of computers and the system is down." Izzy said sighing. "I don't know what we will be able to recover." Tai nodded and turned to the mysterious newcomer.

"I understand you have some information we might need." The young woman stepped forward.

"My name is Adrian Isuokat. I know about these new Digidestined. There are about a dozen and a half of them in all. They call themselves the "Dark Digidestined." It seems this goes with 'Dark Digivolving'. This group of Digidestined and their Digimon has to be stopped at all cost. They want, of course, to oppress and control the Digital World, in a way that would make the Digimon Emperor cringe." Several people couldn't help but look at Ken. He kept his face very neutral, and didn't let it show what he was truly feeling. Adrian continued:

"They attacked us for one reason: to take out the H.Q. and as you saw they nearly succeeded." She reported grimly.

"Does this mean they'll attack again?" Cody asked. Adrian shook her head.

"No, they came and did what they wanted to. Our global network is down. It will give them time to gather, and plan their next attack."

"Why only attack us?" Sora inquired. Adrian put on a sad smile.

"Frankly, you're the only one who has the ability to stop them. All of the other Digidestined can't digivolve to mega. And even then, only three of you can at the moment."

"Why can't we DNA digivolve?" Davis said. Everyone seemed to lean forward in his or her seat, awaiting her answer. She shook her head again.

"I don't really know. Do you?" she asked Gennai who had been leaning on the wall. But Gennai looked lost in his thoughts. He was a million miles away from the room.

"Gennai!" Tai said loudly, startling the man. Gennai seemed to focus on the group.

"Adrian just asked you if you knew why we can't DNA digivolve." Tai informed him.

"Ah." Gennai said. He stood there as if waiting for the conversation to continue.

"Well?" Matt asked.

"Well what?" Gennai asked seemingly innocent. Matt's eyes flared.

"Well do you know why we can't DNA digivolve?" Matt asked, temper rising.

"Yes." Gennai said.

"Care to enlighten us?" Matt said slowly, between clenched teeth. Gennai looked up at him. His eyes were full of guilt.

"No, I'm sorry." Gennai said. There were several gasps as Gennai walked back to the wall he was leaning on, and sat down against it. He once again lost himself in his own thoughts again. Eyes turned back to Matt, who was seething. Matt got up and slowly walked over to Gennai. No one said a word until Sora warned:

"Matt . . ."

"No." Matt said in a very low voice. He crouched beside Gennai. "I'm sick and tired of all the secrets. Now you tell us, and you tell us now. No more dodges, no more lies."

"Matt, I'm sure he has his reasons . . ."

"No Tai. Don't defend him. Are you going to wait until WarGreymon dies before you demand the truth?" Matt asked. Tai looked away, avoiding Matt's eyes. Sora got up slowly, and led Matt out of the building.

"Matt, you need to calm down." She reprimanded.

"Calm down?!? Sora, he's going to get us killed. I told you we couldn't trust him." He let out. She gave him a look. It was a good and long look. It was the kind of look, as if to say _"Calm down, you're getting way too excited."_ He continued to explode.

"One day Sora, he's going to . . . But he's . . ." Matt's argument slowly lost momentum in her glare. He suddenly stopped, then sighed deeply, and closed his eyes.

"Sora. Stop it. You know I hate it when you do that." He said, and opened his eyes. He saw a hint of a smile forming on her lips. She then couldn't hold it, and openly grinned. He smiled too. She was reminded of why she loved him in the first place. He could be a hothead, but always listened to reason. He had a good heart. He didn't like betrayal, which she knew was ingrained in his life.

"Stop what?" she said innocently, and began to approach him.

"Stop giving me that look." He said smiling.

"What look?" she said getting closer.

"That look you do when . . ." He lost the rest of his sentence when she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was long and hard. Both wanted to breathe, but neither wanted to stop. Finally, she broke away, and they stood there, gasping. She smiled again and pulled him into an embrace. Their foreheads met, and they looked each other in the eyes.

"You go on back to the Lodge." She said. "It's been a long day, and you need your rest."

"Sora, I . . ." he protested.

"Go. I'll fill you in later on what we discuss." She said. He nodded, and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sora." He said.

"I love you too, Matt." She said smiling as well. She left and went back inside. He left in a chipper mood. Had he not been Matt Ishida, he might have skipped all the way back.

* * * * *

Sora walked back inside. The rest of Digidestined had been murmuring to themselves. They saw her walk in, and Tai looked at her questioningly from his seat.

"Where's Matt?" he asked. She shook her head and focused her attention on Adrian, who had stepped up to speak.

"As I was saying before, they are probably now regrouping and preparing for an all out attack on the Digital world."

"So as you can see, we need a plan of action." Tai informed.

"Well, we obviously need allies." Ian said grimly. "Izzy, didn't you say there was Mega level Digimon guarding areas around the Digital world, and that you could contact them?" Izzy just sighed.

"We could if we were at 100%, but we're not. I have lost all global communication. If we're going to contact them, we'll have to do it manually."

"That could take days!" T.K. said. "What if we don't have that long?" All heads turned to look at Adrian.

"They'll be ready to attack in about three days." She said grimly.

"Fine, then we need someone to go out and find these Mega level Digimon. Someone with a Mega-level Digimon of his own. I hereby nominate myself." Tai said.

"No Tai, you're too important right now. We need you here." Ian said. "I'll do it." Tai started to object, until he saw the determined look on Ian's face.

"Fine, Ian will go. We need someone to go with him." Everyone started to speak at once. Finally, a voice cried out.

"I'll go with him." Everyone turned to look at Ken, who had so spoken. Ken stepped up, and walked beside Ian. The two nodded at each other.

"Good we'll need one more person." Tai said.

"Ooh . . . ooh . . . me, I volunteer." Said Yolei as she excitedly stumbled out of her chair to volunteer. Davis sprang up.

"Wait, shouldn't I go with Ken, if we are DNA partners?" he asked.

"Ah," Yolei said, "But it's already been pointed out that we can't DNA digivolve anyway." There was a moment where Davis and Yolei glared at each other.

"You know Davis," Mimi spoke up. "She has a point."

"Awww!" Davis complained. "She just wants to go so she can ask Ian on a date." Yolei turned beet red. How did Davis notice? Was it that obvious she liked him? Everyone else began to laugh, and slightly tease her. It was a way to release the tension, not to bash on Yolei. The only people who took it seriously were Davis and Yolei herself. Still beet red, she silently fumed at Davis.

"Maybe you want to kiss him too?" Davis mocked. Then she just got angry. She was so angry, she snapped at the first person to say anything, which happened to be Tai.

"Maybe you can go off, and start dating each other." Said Tai teasingly. He meant it as just a joke, but unfortunately, his humor spawned the same form as Davis'.

"What," Yolei said snapping. "Like you and Sora have been doing?" Suddenly the room was deathly quiet. No one moved, even hardly breathed. Everyone turned to look at Tai. He had a look of pure horror on his face. He tried to speak, to deny it or redirect the conversation, but his breath caught uncomfortably in his breath. Sora, with an equally shocked expression, recovered more quickly. She smiled halfheartedly, and walked over to Tai and grabbed his hand, and pulled it toward the door, as if trying to flee the room. Yolei had frozen in her last position; only she had a look of horror. Tai turned to Kari. Kari, if it were even more possible, had gone paler than the three of them. Her eyes were as big as saucers, and her hand went up over her mouth.

"You told her?" Tai finally managed to get out, although hoarsely. There was no point in denying it now. Not with everyone's reactions. Kari didn't answer, just stared at her brother in shock. Tai nodded dumbly, and finally grasped Sora's hand. He seemed to recover from his moment of shock.

"Yes." He said to everyone. "It's . . . true. We have been secretly dating for a while now. I'd ask you not to tell Matt . . . please." His mouth remained open, but no words came out. Finally, he thought of some way to get out.

"Thank-you, this meeting is over." Tai said slowly, and hoarsely, and allowed Sora to lead him out. Everyone began to discuss tonight's events. Yolei turned to face Kari, who wasn't standing there anymore. She had followed Joe and T.K. to see Patamon. Everyone else slowly filed out of the rooms, and went back to their dorms, where they discussed Tai, Sora, the battle ahead, among other things. Only Gennai and Adrian were left.

Gennai picked himself up from where he was sitting, and walked over to Adrian.

"You didn't tell them the whole truth. You know what is going to happen next." Gennai told her. She turned to face him, with a wicked glint in her eye.

"As do you." She said. He nodded.

"Perhaps," he said.

"Are you going to tell them?" She asked. He sighed sadly, as if the world hung on his shoulders.

"No. It's not my place to." He said. She smiled, waved, and walked out of the room. Gennai looked down for a moment, and then went to go find tea.

* * * * *

Kari Kamiya was not an idiot. She knew something was wrong with T.K., from the way he stormed out. She had followed him, trying to find out. Joe immediately went into the E.R. to check on Patamon. T.K. and Kari were left in the waiting room. T.K. immediately sat down and glowered. That was one thing about him; he could never mask his emotions that well. It was a blessing as well as a curse.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He continued to glower. "Is it the upcoming battle? Don't worry, we'll defeat it together."

"That's not it Kari." He said lowly.

"Then what is it?" Kari asked.

"You knew. You knew this whole time about her cheating on my brother, and you didn't tell me." He said angrily. She could hear the anger and hurt in his voice.

"I didn't think . . ." she started.

"You didn't think what? That I could handle it? Hmmm? Is that it?" he spat out. "But you can tell that blabbermouth Yolei all your secrets. _She_'s been cheating on my brother." He repeated screaming at Kari. He kept referring to Sora as _she,_ or _her._ Kari couldn't remember ever seeing T.K. so angry.

"I thought you trusted me." He said. She became angry as well.

"I do trust you!" she said, just barely raising her voice. "But would you have gone and told Matt?"

"Of course!"

"Then that's why I didn't tell you. It was a secret, I'll admit, a terrible secret. But I couldn't tell anyone, especially you T.K., especially you. I was weak, and so I cracked and told Yolei. I'm sorry." She said, and started to cry. His harsh face began to soften.

"Well this has to stop." He said softer. Kari's eyes widened.

"No, promise you won't say anything to Matt. Promise me . . . Promise me as my friend." He looked at her for the longest time. He then sighed.

"I promise." He said. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder, still crying. He sighed again, thankful she hadn't seen him cross his fingers. . . . .

Wow! The Gatomon is out of the bag! And would T.K. really lie to Kari? I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. It should be up soon . . . Please review and tell me your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. Thanks. (Try not to flame. If you hate it, tell me why!!!)


	7. Betrayal

**Okay, thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I'm glad you've liked it so far, and I hope you like it in chapters to go. Please enjoy this new, exciting chapter.**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

Ian looked up silently as he packed his bags. After the eventful meeting last night, he decided to leave early. It was 3:00 in the morning. He had discreetly called two people in the Lodge, and told them to meet him downstairs. Once he was done packing, he silently crept downstairs with Ribmon. At the bottom, he saw the two people who he had wanted to meet. Ken looked awake and refreshed, ready to go with Wormmon at his side. Yolei, on the other hand, looked like a zombie. Her eyes were drooping, and her hair was all over the place. Hawkmon stood beside her stretching. Ian finished descending down the stairs. He looked at the four of them and smiled.

"If anybody else called at 3:00 in the morning, for any other reason than this," Yolei quietly informed them. "I would probably have to murder them." Ken and Ian exchanged glances. They silently laughed to themselves. It felt good to laugh at something. Yolei was offended at first, because of last night's events. But then she cracked up too. They calmed down quickly.

"Thank-you for coming down so early. After yesterday's events, we probably need to leave without anyone knowing it." Ian prompted. Yolei looked away embarrassed. Ian put his hand on her cheek and gently pulled her face up to meet her eyes.

"It wasn't just you, we all were pretty stressed out last night." He said reassuringly. She immediately blushed at the contact, and smiled.

"Izzy gave me all of the coordinates of the mega level Digimon on this GPS. He called it the Digi-tracker." Ian said holding up a small handheld device.

"Now, obviously, we can't hit all of the Digital World. But we have to get as much support as we can, and return by three days." Yolei, Ken, and the three Digimon nodded at this. They started to make their way to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" They heard from the doorway. Thee six of them turned to face the person who was behind them, on the stairs. Tai looked as if he had just awoke as well. While his eyes were alert, he himself looked disheveled. He had imprints of the bed sheet on one side of his face. He also had dressed, but as they could see, he had done so in quite a hurry. His hair was the greatest mess, but then again, wasn't it always like that? Tai slowly descended down the steps.

"I understand that you have to, but it seemed you needed a send off. Good luck." Tai said to the three and their Digimon. All of them, excluding Tai, started out the door. Yolei, the last one out, hesitated, and then ran back inside to Tai.

"Tai," she said, coming close to tears. She respected him, and hadn't wanted to embarrass or hurt him.

"I'm sorry for what I said . . . I-." She started. She was quieted by a hand to her mouth. Tai was staring at her with a faint smile.

"You need to go now. The others will be awake soon." He said smiling. She walked back to the door. She turned to face him once again.

"Then we're okay, you and me?" she asked. He nodded, still smiling. She took one more look at him and ran out to join the others. Then the smile faded from Tai's face. He had lied. They were not okay. They were definitely not okay. Tai frowned. He needed to talk to Sora. Tai started to climb the staircase . . .

* * * * *

Yolei joined the others outside. Ian and Ken were busy talking to Adrian, the newcomer Digidestined. Behind her was her Digimon. The Digimon, being a rookie, was about waist high. It looked like a small dog, covered in red fur, and emerald eyes. To Yolei, it looked like a cute Christmas ornament. Except, it had small dragon wings on either side of it.

"So you're heading out?" Adrian asked. Ian nodded. Yolei suddenly wondered why everyone seemed to be up at three in the morning to send them off.

"Who's this?" Yolei asked, indicating the dog-like Digimon.

"Oh, I'm sorry, everyone, this is Biodramon." Adrian introduced. Biodramon bowed down. Then Adrian turned away to Ian, as if uninterested in talking with Yolei.

"How are you going to find them?" Adrian asked. Ian held up the Digi-tracker.

"With this," he said. He handed it to her, showing it. She took it, and started to press some buttons, she turned in a circle, so her back faced them.

"Let's see . . ." She said. "Aha!" she said pointing. "The first one's in that direction." She handed Ian the Digi-tracker back.

"Good luck!" Adrian said . . . . .

* * * * *

Matt yawned as he woke up. He stretched and looked over at Gabumon's bed, which lay empty. _"Hmmm,"_ Matt thought. _"He must be at breakfast, it is almost 8:00. He never was a late sleeper."_ That's when it hit him that it was morning. _"Sora was supposed to tell me what happened last night."_ He thought. _"They must have held the meeting into the late night."_ He then smiled cheerfully, as he remembered last night's events (well, the Sora part anyway.) He never wanted to let go of that feeling. Still very happily, he got a shower and dressed. Afterward, he looked at himself in the mirror. _"Calm down,"_ he told himself. _"She hasn't agreed to go with you yet."_ He sighed, and calmed down. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. _"There she is."_ He thought, and nearly ran to open the door. But it was only T.K.

"Oh hi T.K." Matt said, clearly disappointed, but trying not to show it. Matt invited his brother in, and then stuck his head out the door for a glance of Sora, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Sora this morning?" Matt asked turning to his sibling, and stopped once he saw the guilty look in T.K.'s blue eyes. Matt cautiously sat down on his bed, and motioned for T.K. to sit on Gabumon's. Once T.K. sat down, he looked his brother in the eyes.

"Actually Matt, that's something I wanted to talk to you about." T.K. said bitterly.

"Sora? What about her?" Matt asked.

"I need to tell you something about that no-good, dirty _slut_." T.K. suddenly brought a hand to his face where Matt had just slapped him. He looked up and saw Matt's eyes, which were blazing with fury.

Matt said low and violently. "She has been nothing but nice and kind to you, and you dare insult her." T.K.'s eyes began to tear. He knew his brother loved Sora with all of his heart. There were few people in his brother's life that Matt would let get to his heart. Being one of them, T.K. understood his reaction. Once you let someone close, you defend him or her to the death. But Matt didn't know what she was doing behind his back. Suddenly, all of T.K.'s anger returned to him. How dare she betray his brother? Still clutching his face, T.K. spoke:

"Matt, I'm sorry," T.K. said tears running down his face. "But you don't know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Matt said narrowing his eyes. So T.K. told him . . .

* * * * *

Tai and Sora sat on Sora's bed in her room talking. Both of their Digimon were downstairs eating.

"I think sooner or later, he will find out, whether we tell him, or not." Tai said. "Then, you'll have to make a choice. You'll have to choose between him, or me." Sora looked away suddenly. She got up, and walked over to her window, overlooking the cliff. She stared for the longest time.

"I'm not ready yet." She said finally. Tai felt a pang of jealousy and hurt. Though he wanted Sora to be happy, he was secretly hoping she would have chosen by now. They stood there, just pondering the silence. Then Tai walked over and embraced Sora.

"Sora, whoever you do choose, I want you to know that I do love you, and will always be there for you. Even if it is just friends." He smiled at her, and then leaned down to kiss her. Then they heard a banging on her door. They both looked at each other, then at the door.

"Sora!" They heard Matt's voice call out. "Sora, we need to talk." They quickly exchanged another glance, and then looked at the doorknob, which remained unlocked. They saw it turn.

"Sora! T.K. just told me the most ridiculous thing and I. . ." Matt stopped, as the door opened, and he saw the other occupant in the room. Matt's mouth suddenly went dry, as he realized T.K. was right. He was right! Matt's mouth opened and closed, and he looked in horror at his girlfriend, to his best friend, and back again. The two already in the room, also stood there shocked. They had realized what T.K. had told him, and panicked.

"Matt . . ." Sora started. Matt took a step back, and as he gained momentum, kept running and running, never looking back . . .

* * * * *

Joe smiled as Mimi set some scrambled eggs on his plate. They were at breakfast. It was all of the remaining Digimon, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Cody, and Kari. Kari kept looking for T.K., but he was nowhere to be seen. Izzy tasted his eggs.

"Mmmm! Mimi, these are delicious." Izzy said smilingly.

"I think they're wonderful." Tentomon said.

"Actually, they're fantastic." Izzy shot back.

"They're great!" Tentomon countered.

"Tasty!" The two were trying to top each other in compliments. Mimi heard the two and looked at them worriedly. They then just sat there, turned away from each other, not speaking.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Joe asked, trying to recover the morning. Mimi shrugged, and returned to the Kitchen with Palmon. Davis cackled.

"These are good aren't they? Later, she's going to teach me to cook noodles." Davis said enthusiastically. Mimi came out with another pan.

"Who wants potatoes?" She asked brightly. Kari was about to raise her hand when she heard footsteps running down the stairs. She looked into the lobby room, and saw Matt running as fast as he could toward the door. Gabumon immediately ran out to catch him.

"Matt!" They heard from behind Matt. Sora and Tai were running after him. Kari knew at once something was wrong, and she sat up, alert and worried. They heard the door slam. Sora and Tai busted through the door to the dining room, out of breath.

"What's wrong Tai?" Kari asked her brother. He answered her, still out of breath.

"T.K. told Matt about Sora and me, (huff, huff) and Matt ran from us. (Huff, huff)" Tai said and sat down. Although years of playing soccer had made Tai fast, a person running from pain was even faster. Sora had been talking to Biyomon, who immediately got up and followed Sora outside. Tai began to follow, but Sora sent hi m back with a wave of her hand. They heard the front door slam again. T.K. immediately stepped into the Dining room. Tai took one look at him, and slugged T.K. in the jaw. T.K. fell down in a heap. Before Tai could do any more damage, Kari stepped between the two. Unable to harm his sister, Tai stood down quickly. She smiled at him, and then frowned upon her friend on the floor. She helped him up, and carried him down the hallway to his room, Gatomon began to follow her, but Kari waved her back. She propped T.K. back in a chair and looked at him . . .

* * * * *

Matt was riding Garurumon into the forest. The farther and farther he got, the angrier he became. His emotions turned from shock and confusion, to anger and hurt. His anger drove Garurumon's stride, growing wilder and faster, like a cheetah. Then he heard a voice call out "MATT!" He slowed down on Garurumon. He looked up and saw Sora following him on Birdramon. Matt slowly climbed off of Garurumon, and saw his intended destination. A small T.V. was sitting in the middle of a field. This was a digital gate to the real world. Without looking at Sora, who had climbed off of Birdramon, he walked over to the T.V. Garurumon powered down to Gabumon again, and followed silently, not exactly knowing what was going on, but having s sense.

"Matt, wait stop!" He stopped, but didn't turn around. He felt an immense anger coming from him. He half-hoped she could feel it too.

"Matt," He heard, and finally turned around. Sora was crying. His first instinct was to go over there and hold her, but then he closed off his heart, and drowned in his anger.

"Matt, stay here . . . we need you. I need you . . . " She said.

"Why?" he said sarcastically. " Why do you need me, when you have _Tai?_" He spat out Tai's name like a curse word. She winced.

"Matt, I'm sorry." She said. His temper gained the best of him.

"You're sorry? _You're sorry!?!"_ he yelled. "Just tell me, what are you sorry for? Leading me on? Betraying me? Or are you just sorry that I found out?" He said, realizing he was visibly shaking. She winced again.

"Matt I-." She began. He cut her off.

"I have nothing more to say to you." He said coldly and stormed off. Still crying, Sora ran over to Matt, and without thinking, grabbed his arm. This was the wrong move. All of his anger that had been building suddenly released. He took his arm and shoved Sora back forcibly and pushed her into what happened to be a puddle of mud. He looked down into her crying eyes and said the eight most hurtful words he could think of.

"And to think that I ever loved you." He said simply. He pointed his Digivice toward the T.V. He and Gabumon were downloaded into the T.V., and disappeared. Biyomon ran to her partner and hugged the weeping Digidestined . . . . .

* * *

**Is Matt gone forever?**

**Well, I hope you liked. Whether you did or didn't please review. I'd like to hear your thoughts and feelings. No Flames! (If you don't' like, tell me why!)**

**P.S. For those of you who haven't, please check out my other fic, Kari's Redemption, and tell me your thoughts. Thanks. **


	8. The prophecy

**Well, here is Chapter 8. Thanks for the reviews; they really help my confidence, so please keep sending them. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

Stingmon and Aquilamon set down beside a river. They had been traveling for several hours now. They had not run into any mega Digimon.

"Let's stop here," Yolei said. She, Ian, and Ribmon slid off of Aquilamon's back. Stingmon put down Ken beside the other Digidestined.

"Aquilamon and Stingmon, go scout out a perimeter, and then come back and take a break." Ken said. Aquilamon looked at Yolei, who nodded in agreement. Both Digimon flew off leaving the four standing there. The three Digidestined and Ribmon sat down on some rocks beside the river, and pulled out water bottles to drink.

"The Digi-tracker" Ian said, holding the GPS up, "Says we're less than ten miles from the last known position of a mega Digimon. We'll check there after we rest." The other three nodded before continuing to drink their water bottles. Yolei stood up.

"I'm going to go stretch my legs for a bit." She said.

"Be careful." Ian cautioned. Yolei nodded and was off. Ian smiled and turned to Ken.

"May I ask you a question?" Ian asked suddenly.

"Well, considering you just did . . ." Ken said, and motioned for him to continue.

"Why did you volunteer to go with me on this adventure?" Ian asked. Ken put down his water bottle and looked Ian in the eyes.

"I felt you needed a friend." Ken replied. Ian smiled at his newfound friend.

"Am I not good enough?" Ribmon said looking at the two. The three of them burst into laughter.

"Now I have a question for you." Ken said, the laughter dying down.

"Shoot." Ian replied. Ken looked at him in alarm.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Ken asked. Ian looked at him in confusion, before realizing Ken's alarm.

"Nothing. It . . . It's an expression, it's-." Ian shook his head. "Nothing. You had a question?" Ken nodded and asked:

"What happened to you and Ribmon after you defeated Daemon?" Ken asked. Ian sat back.

"Well after the first seven Digidestined left the Digital world to find Kari, and defeat Myotismon, I went to Gennai. He told me of a great battle coming. The Digidestined would be returning to the Digital world to fight four Mega Digimon, who called themselves the Dark Masters. My job, was to keep the Darkness at bay until the Dark Masters arrived." Ian said. Ken's eyes widened in surprise at this. Ian nodded at Ken's reaction.

"I had to pave the way for the Dark Masters to enter the Digital World. At the time we hardly knew what we were doing." Ian said with a glance at his Digimon partner. "Then, when they arrived, Gennai took us out of harm's way. He brought us to his house, where we waited for awhile. Now you know, that back then, time was condensed in the Digital world, so I didn't stay there for the years it took for the Digidestined to return. But we stayed there for quite awhile, before it was safe for us to travel to the real world."

"What did you do in that long time?" Ken asked, fascinated.

"We trained with Piximon, and sang with the Geckomon, but mostly I talked to Gennai. The man is a lot older than you think." Ian said.

"I've heard that." Ken replied. Ian continued:

"I mainly remember talking a lot with Gennai about prophecy. He knew for a long time about Apocalymon and the prophecy of the Digidestined, but if you remember, he doesn't like to reveal prophecy, so we couldn't warn the Digidestined. But then again, we spent hours pouring over ancient texts and scrolls. Gennai was convinced I was the subject of an ancient Digidestined Prophecy." Ken's eyebrows shot up again. Ian also nodded again.

"'_A Digidestined of Support,_'" Ian quoted the text, "'_and their partner Digimon must give up their power in order to save the Digidestined._'" Ken paused thinking.

"What does it mean?" Ken asked. Ian shrugged, and looked at Ribmon, who also shrugged.

"Gennai only said, that I would know when the time comes." Ian said simply.

"Okay, now in your story, you waited a little while at Gennai's house, then returned to the Real World. Then what happened?" Ken asked.

"The eight Digidestined defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, and then had to travel home. Once that happened, Gennai called me back into the Digital World. We created the Digital Gate TV's and planted them all over the Digital world. For the next three years, I warded off all the evil in the Digital World. Again, Gennai was using me. I was actually paving the way for the Digimon Emperor to take control." At this Ian stopped, concerned about harming his friend. But Ken had long ago faced his past, and had accepted it.

"Go on. " Ken said intrigued. Ian hesitated, and then continued.

"As you may or may not remember, you did not see me at all during the reign of the Digimon emperor." Ken nodded. Actually, Ken hadn't seen Ian at all until three days ago. _"Wow!"_ Ken thought, _"Has it only been three days? It seems longer."_ Then he focused on the rest of Ian's story.

"After the Digimon Emperor was defeated, and Arukenimon started to take over, we came back, Ribmon and I. Gennai was gone. He had left us a letter, explaining what we need to do. We had to keep Mummymon off of your backs until you were ready to face him. So we did so, battling some Control Spire Digimon along the way. Then came time for us to go back to the Real world, until we were needed to defeat MaloMyotismon." Ian finished.

"Weren't you frustrated, not being able to fight?" Ken asked. Ian nodded.

"At times I was, but I trusted Gennai. He wouldn't let any harm come onto me." Ian said.

"Why wouldn't he let you fight, though?" Ken asked. "You could have helped us at many tough points."

"I couldn't help you, and thus prevent you from Digivolving on your own. If it hadn't been for some perilous moments, your digimon may have not Digivolved to Imperialdramon." Then he looked up and saw Yolei, Aquilamon, and Stingmon all heading toward them.

"All clear!" Stingmon said. Ken let out a breath. Suddenly, Ken's D-terminal went off with a beep. Puzzled, he opened it and read the message. His features grew sharper as he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Yolei asked. Ken looked up at her.

"Matt and Gabumon are gone." He said simply.

"What do you mean _gone_?" Ian asked.

"T.K. told him about Sora and Tai. Matt got angry and left." Ken said. He looked over at Yolei who had gone pale.

"Should we go back?" Yolei asked. Ian thought a moment.

"No," he said. "If Matt and Gabumon really are gone, then we're one Mega Digimon short. That means our job is even direr. Well, we better get going then. Sorry to cut the break short, especially on you two." Ian said pointing to Aquilamon and Stingmon. "But we need to hurry, if we are to get help."

* * * * *

"_T.K. told Matt about Sora and me, (huff, huff) and Matt ran from us. (Huff, huff)" Tai said and sat down. Sora had been talking to Biyomon, who immediately got up and followed Sora outside. Tai began to follow, but was sent back by a hand. They heard the front door slam again. T.K. immediately stepped into the Dining room. Tai took one look at him, and slugged T.K. in the jaw. T.K. fell down in a heap. Before Tai could do any more damage, Kari stepped between the two. Unable to harm his sister, Tai stood down quickly. She smiled at him, and then frowned upon her friend on the floor. She helped him up, and carried him down the hallway to his room, Gatomon began to follow her, but Kari waved her back. She propped T.K. back in a chair and looked at him . . ._

They sat there in the awkward silence for a few seconds. Kari tried to meet T.K.'s eyes, but when she got close, he looked away, avoiding her eyes. The anger of betrayal burned through her gaze.

"Why?" she asked softly, but forcefully.

"Why what?" He replied, feigning ignorance.

"Why did you lie to me?" She demanded.

"She has been cheating on my brother!" T.K. said defensively. He then winced, as his face hurt because of where Tai hit him. "Surely if she were cheating on Tai, you would tell him." T.K. responded. Kari then looked away, because he was right. Then she looked back at him, tears in her eyes.

"This is why I didn't tell you. You've made a mess of everything." She said.

"_I've _made a mess of everything?" T.K. said raising his voice. "If you hadn't told Yolei in the first place, none of this would've happened!"

"Don't make this about me!" Kari said "You drove Matt away. You've ruined our chances of defeating the Dark Digidestined," Said Kari, then she whispered. "And you've broken my trust."

"Well now you know how I feel!" T.K. shouted abruptly. Kari stood there, dumbstruck. She swallowed hard, choking back tears. She nodded toward T.K.

"You need to apologize to Sora." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"After you've gone and made a mess of everything, it's the least you can do."

"The least I can do?" He asked incredulously. Then he winced, as his jaw throbbed. She instinctively put her hand on his face. He flinched, thinking it would hurt his already sore jaw. When it didn't, he looked up. She had withdrawn her hand at his flinch. She turned away, hurt and embarrassed. He sighed deeply.

"Kari," He said. She looked at him. "I'll . . . I'll try." He said. She nodded firmly,

"I . . . I need to check on the others." She said and walked out. T.K. sighed again. Great, he had upset Kari. "_Could anything else go wrong?" _He thought.

* * * * *

Tai walked into Sora's room. She was on the bed crying. Biyomon walked over to the door without looking.

"Whoever it is, they can go away!" Biyomon said, then she saw Tai.

"Oh, Tai, it's you. I guess you can come in." She said, and stepped aside, allowing Tai access to the room. Sora looked up and saw Tai standing there.

"Oh Tai!" Sora wailed, and pulled him into an embrace. Meanwhile, Agumon, who had followed Tai, stepped in the doorway.

"Biyomon . . . I know this might be a bad time, I need to talk to you about something." Agumon said. Biyomon looked back at Sora and Tai who were still pressed together.

"Sora, I have to go, I'll be right back." Biyomon called. Sora broke away from Tai briefly and nodded at Biyomon. Biyomon, knowing Sora was safe with Tai, followed Agumon out the door. Once they were gone, Sora turned to look at Tai.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked, referring to Agumon and Biyomon. Tai looked down.

"Agumon has some . . . feelings to get out to Biyomon." Tai said. Sora then smiled.

"That's sweet." Sora said smiling faintly. Tai looked back up at her.

"Sora, we need to talk." He said. Sora's face fell immediately.

"It's all my fault." She said. "I drove him away."

"Sora, if anything, it's my fault. I shouldn't have come between you two. It was wrong of me to do, and selfish." Tai said.

"But I allowed you. What kind of girlfriend am I? What kind of friend am I, to let this happen?" Sora asked.

"I'm his best friend, shouldn't I be blamed?" Tai asked.

"Stop trying to protect me Tai!" She suddenly yelled. Tai looked at her in surprise. "I don't need reassurance, or blame taken off me. I just need some comfort." She said. He nodded and put his arm around her.

"I'm here Sora. I'm here."

* * * * *

After all of the commotion, there was Joe, Mimi, Gomamon, Palmon, and Izzy sitting at the dining room table. Agumon, Tai, Sora, and Biyomon were off together somewhere, trying to calm down. Kari and Gatomon were visiting Patamon, and the others were in their rooms trying to process the past two days' events.

"Hey Izzy, what's wrong with you and Tentomon?" Joe asked. Mimi rolled her eyes. Poor Joe, he was sincere, but blunt.

"What he means is, that we're here if you want to talk." Mimi said more tactfully. Izzy smiled weakly at his two friends. Then he nodded.

"Thanks guys," He said. Gomamon perked up from where he was sitting.

"Hey, we've always been there for you Izzy." He said. Izzy hesitated.

"It all started when we first were talking with Ian. The meeting broke up, and so I traveled to the Digital World to prepare for your arrival. Then I was talking to Tentomon about how Ribmon can Digivolve to Mega." Izzy said and took a sip of a soda can on the table.

"What happened next?" Palmon said in her seat beside Mimi. Izzy looked down at the table.

"I made a comment about Tentomon digivolving to Mega . . .

"_You know Tentomon, it would be neat if you could Digivolve to Mega as well." Izzy said, looking at a computer screen examining. Tentomon flew up to the seat beside him._

"_Do you have a problem with me not?" Tentomon asked. Izzy didn't even look at him._

"_Well, you have to admit, we do depend on WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Imperialdramon for everything. I'd just thought it would be nice if we could do our part." Izzy said. _

"_But we do our part." Tentomon said._

"_Well I do." Izzy said bluntly, still looking at the computer screen. Tentomon looked at his partner for a long moment. Did Izzy know what he just said? Tentomon always knew that Izzy could get distracted while studying a computer, but what was this about?_

"_Are you saying I don't pull my part around here?" Tentomon demanded._

"_Well, you would, if you could Digivolve to mega." Izzy said._

"_Well maybe if I had a Digidestined who cared more about me!!!" Tentomon said and flew away. Izzy finally looked up from his computer._

"_Tentomon? Tentomon!!!" . . . . ._

After that, I apologized. I hadn't realized what I had said. I was just distracted, I . . ." Izzy finished, and looked away, embarrassed. Mimi put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her caring eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" She said softly. He looked at her, and then shook his head.

"After this, we've been getting into petty arguments, where we blow up at each other." Izzy sighed, and then put his head in his arms on the table.

"I'm a terrible Digidestined." They heard him softly whisper.

"Oh Izzy shut up!" Gomamon suddenly said. Everyone looked up at the Digimon in shock, but his gaze never backed down.

"So sure, you had a fight, but you are best friends! You've made it through tougher scrapes than this! There's no official handbook, you just do the best you can, 'cause that's all you can do." Gomamon specked. Joe stared at his partner Digimon.

"Now go and talk to Tentomon." Gomamon said. Izzy nodded slowly, with a look of confusion, and left the room. As soon as he did, Joe picked up Gomamon and swung him around in a circle. The two were laughing happily. Joe set down his Digimon in a chair.

"Why can't you do that more often?" Joe said happily.

"Wow Gomamon, that was amazing. We never would have been able to get him to do that." Mimi said.

"I guess after seeing Joe yesterday, and with everything that was happening, I needed to fume." Gomamon said. The four of them laughed.

* * * * *

"No, not here . . . anywhere but here . . . no-NO!" Ken shouted, sleeping. Ian shook Ken awake. Ken was covered in a sweat, and his skin was pale. Ken sat up and looked around. It was late afternoon, and they had stopped to take a break. He looked at the other members of his group. Yolei and Hawkmon stared at him eyes wide. Yolei's eyes had tears in them. Ian and Ribmon looked scared. Even Wormmon was staring at him.

"Are you okay Ken?" Wormmon asked. Ken sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I've just been having bad dreams lately is all." Ken said.

"Why haven't you told me before now?" Wormmon demanded. The Digimon looked mad, but Ian could tell he was just worried.

"I'm sorry Wormmon, I didn't want to worry you." Ken said. Ken rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ken, you need to tell us if anything's wrong." Ian said.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" Ken snapped.

"Yeah, just trying to help." Ian said defensively. He stood up and walked over to a nearby field, just staring at the mountains in the far distance. Ken sighed, then stood up too, and went to stand by Ian.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." Ken said. Ian turned around to look at him. Ian nodded understandingly.

"We need to go. We have more places to check for Mega Digimon." Ian said. Ken nodded, and they walked back to the others.

"We're leaving." Ken said. Yolei nodded.

"Okay let's go Hawkmon!"

**Hawkmon Digivolve to . . . Aquilamon!**

"You too, Wormmon!"

**Wormmon Digivolve to . . . Stingmon!**

The two champion Digimon loaded the Digidestined and Ribmon, and were off.

* * * * *

Kari and Gatomon stepped into the hospital room. Patamon was lying there, asleep. Kari inwardly gasped at how hurt he looked. He had several large bruises and some bandaged wounds. One of his wings was in a cast, obviously broken. But what got Kari (and Gatomon) was the look on Patamon's sleeping face. His normal happy and caring face had been replaced by one of pain, and sorrow. Gatomon, upon seeing her friend in this state started to cry. Kari looked at her in concern, and then pulled her into a hug.

"He's going to be okay Gatomon." Kari said. Gatomon slowly nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Came a voice from the doorway. Kari looked back at the door and saw Joe and Gomamon. Gatomon wanted to look, but she couldn't tear her eyes off of Patamon. Kari walked over to Joe and Gomamon.

"Let's go and talk." Kari said to the two. (She was actually giving Gatomon time alone with Patamon.)

"Gatomon, we'll be right outside if you need us." Kari said, and shut the door behind them. Gatomon looked at Patamon, and inwardly sobbed. She wanted to hug him, and tell him it was okay. She wanted him to laugh again, and chase her running around the room. But he just stayed there, unmoving. It tore at her heart to see him broken like that.

"Oh, Patamon. I'm sorry." She said, crying softly. "I wasn't there to protect you. I should have went with you, but I didn't, and now you're hurt . . . and I can't do anything about it." She said. Then her eyes flared, "But when I catch the bastard that did this to you, I'll kill him. I'll Digivolve, and take him out. Oh, Patamon, wake up soon, I love you . . . I know I never told you, but I love you, so you have to wake up soon." She said, and walked away sobbing. She didn't see it, but Patamon's hurt look suddenly relaxed, if not for but a moment, and he smiled. Then his face showed hurt again; all the while he was sleeping.

* * *

**Well, things are continuing to unfold. Why are Kari and Ken having these weird dreams? Only one way to find out! I'll update pretty soon, but until then, REVIEW!**

**It really helps! (But no Flames) PLEASE! This is my first Fan fiction.  
THANKS!**


	9. Body Blast!

**Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you liked the last one. Thanks for the reviews! Feedback is always welcome. As always, Enjoy!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

(Day 2)

Kari knocked on T.K.'s door, and walked in. He was sitting in a chair facing the window. The bright sun shone through the window. He turned around and faced Kari.

"I've heard you haven't spoken with Sora yet." Kari said. T.K.'s eyes fell to the floor, where they remained. He felt ashamed in Kari's presence, while he didn't feel sorry for what he did, he did feel bad about lying to her.

"How are they?" T.K. asked meaning Tai and Sora. Even though she cheated on Matt, T.K. was still human enough to care.

"Tai will be fine, as for Sora, she's hurt. She had been waiting until she was ready to tell him." Kari responded.

"If she was going to tell him." T.K. said bitterly. "You don't know if she was or not."

"T.K.-." She began.

"Why? Tell me that. Why do I have to apologize?" he asked.

"Because Matt wouldn't want you fighting." She said, hoping that bringing his brother into the conversation would make him think. Instead it backfired.

"But Matt's not here right now, is he?" T.K. said sarcastically. Then Kari got angry.

"Well, you caused that!" She shot back. "You can't keep promises!"

"Well, you can't keep secrets. Have to tell _all_ of your friends. All except the ones who have trusted you and stood by you. They don't matter!" He said, looking ashamed and hurt. Tears were flowing down both their cheeks.

"Are you saying I don't think you matter?" Kari asked. To even think that T.K. thought that broke her heart.

"You don't have to say it! It's obviously true . . ." T.K. said meanly. Suddenly, all of the day's events suddenly coursed through her, and she acted irrationally.

"I hate you!" She said and ran out the door.

"Well, I hate you too!" He shouted after her, coldly. Then, realization of what had just happened hit him. He had hurt Kari! The girl he had loved, and cared about, a person who he would sacrifice his own life for in a second, without a single doubt. He stood up.

"Kari?" he whispered hoarsely. Then someone blocked the doorway. It was Tai and Sora who had seen Kari run out. Sora's eyes were red, probably from crying. Tai looked at T.K. with a fierce loathing.

"So, you hurt my sister too. I'll kill you, you son of a-." Tai started. Sora stopped him with a hand on his chest. She pulled Tai close.

"Go after Kari," She whispered into his ear. "I'll talk to T.K." Tai glared at T.K. before looking at Sora, then turning to follow his sister. Sora walked into the room and sat beside T.K. He stared at her in silent coldness.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"You cheated on my brother." T.K. told her coldly. "You lead him on and used him."

"Maybe I did." She asked. "But I love him." She said.

"What do you mean?" T.K. asked.

"Do you think I am dishonest enough to lead on your brother for so long? The only reason I didn't tell him was because I still loved him, and I didn't want him to leave me. But you saw to that, didn't you?" Sora said. She then smiled sadly.

"The way I feel about Matt is like a warm blanket in a storm. No matter how bad it gets, whether the wind blows, or the lightning flashes, or the thunder cracks, you always feel safe. With Matt, I was always safe. It was a trust and a feeling I didn't want to break. He loved me; no matter what I said or did he loved me. And I loved him."

T.K.'s cold exterior began to crack, as he realized his assumption and mistake. She had not been using her brother, but instead, torn between the two. His glare softened, and his eyes were full of sorrow. He looked up into her eyes. Instead of the anger he expected to see, there was only sorrow and understanding.

"Then why did you . . ." T.K. started.

"Why did I cheat on him with Tai?" She asked. T.K. nodded. She sighed heavily.

"It was never meant to hurt Matt in any way. I realized, or rather, Tai and I realized we still had feelings for each other. I loved Tai, just as much as I did Matt. I became confused, and split between the two."

"I hadn't known." T.K. said, not particularly to Sora, but to no one. Everything that had happened recently hit T.K. with a sudden force. He sat back stunned. He sat there for several minutes, before:

"Still," T.K. said. "You should've told him." She nodded.

"Perhaps, but that wasn't your decision to make." She said solemnly, and walked out of the room. T.K. sat there, finally realizing that he had in a single day: ruined his brother's life; his own; yelled at Kari; and had doomed the Digital world. All in all, not a good day.

* * * * *

Tai finally caught up with his distraught sister. She was sitting on a park bench crying in her arms. Tai wondered where Gatomon was, but she was probably with Agumon and the other Digimon celebrating the good news. (Agumon had asked Biyomon out, and she said yes.) Tai put his arm around his sister and pulled her into a hug. Kari cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tai." She said sobbingly. "I shouldn't have told Yolei your secret, but I don't know, I guess I'm just weak . . ." She started to cry again. He held her close.

"It's okay Kari, I'll be alright. And don't feel bad; it would have ended up like this anyway. Besides, you're one of the strongest people I know." He held her at arms length, and forced a grin at her. Then he got serious again.

"But you better worry about T.K. After I get my hands on him, I-."

"Please don't hurt him." Kari pleaded. Tai looked down at his sister.

"But after all he has done to you, and yelled at you-."

"Please don't Tai. We both were angry, and we said some things we shouldn't. Just don't hurt him. Please." She said again looking into her brother's eyes. He stared at her for a long time, before finally sighing.

"Okay, I won't. But only because you ask. And because I know how much he means to you." Tai said. Kari's cheeks started to burn, as her face started to dry.

"What?" she asked. Tai smiled smugly.

"Come on Kari, I've known you since you were born. That's long enough to know that you like him. You act differently when he's around, or when he comes up in a conversation. You're much more quiet around him." Kari looked away, embarrassed.

"Why haven't you told him?" Tai asked, trying to change the subject from he and

Sora.

"Because I was waiting. And then . . . He said he doesn't trust me. I've broken his trust. He hates me." Her eyes started to water again, and she burst out crying. She stood up and ran again.

"_He actually said that? Damn you T.K._" Tai thought.

"Kari!" He called out, and then sighed.

* * * * *

Kari ran and ran, until she found herself by a tree in the park. She sat down, and tried to stop crying. She wished Gatomon were there. Kari then stopped crying and stood up to go find Gatomon. She needed someone to talk to.

"Are you quite alright?" Came a voice from behind her. She quickly turned around. There was a figure standing there. He was cloaked in something like a monk's robe. She tried to meet his eyes, but the robe's hood was pulled over his face.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"A Digidestined like yourself. I've only been here since yesterday." He said. "My name is Kuri." He then laughed. "It sounds just like your name doesn't it?" Kari narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want? She asked. He walked off a little ways, back facing her. She saw a chance to run, but something held her in place.

"Well, you see, my friends and I want to talk to you. We've been having dreams lately. Terrible dreams." He turned to face her looking in her eyes.

"Dreams about the Dark Ocean." Her eyes widened. "You see why we want to meet with you. If the rumors are true, then you've faced this before. If you could, we want you to relate to us your experience, and help us through this." Kuri shuddered.

"It's a dark feeling. I can feel something coming. We all can. We're scared. If you could just meet with us." He said. Kari was unsure, something wasn't right. But he had described her feeling, the one that had consumed her for the past week.

"Where at?" she asked.

"By the cliff." He said. She took a look at the cliff. Suddenly, the dark feeling inside her multiplied again, and she shook her head, scared.

"But we just want-." He started.

"I'll think about it!!!" she shouted and ran. She ran all the way back to the lodge. Something was very wrong. She wished she could sense what it was.

* * * * *

"Ken!" Stingmon yelled to his partner. "They're close by!" Stingmon said running toward the group.

"Who is?" Ken asked.

"The two Dark Digidestined. The ones who attacked the HQ!" Stingmon said. Ian and Yolei exchanged glances as Ken hopped into Stingmon's grip.

"Well, come on! When will we have another chance to sneak up on them?" Ken said. Yolei nodded.

"Hawkmon, better armor Digivolve. Digi-armor energize!"

Hawkmon armor Digivolve to . . . Shurimon "The samurai of sincerity."

"Let's go Yolei," Shurimon said. He took Yolei on his arms and prepared to jump away.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. We have to keep looking." Ian said with a worried look on his face. This was dangerous, and they didn't have back up.

"Come on Ian!" Yolei said. Ribmon looked up at his partner and nodded.

"We have to at least see what they're up to." Ribmon said. Ian sighed heavily, and then nodded.

"Fine, then you go ahead." Ian smiled, and smiled encouragingly.

"We'll stay behind." Then Ian saw Yolei's look of surprise. "Don't worry, we won't be far. If Ribmon warp Digivolves to Anatomon and goes barging in there guns blazing, they'll be halfway across the valley. We'll be a ways back, ready to come in at any time." Ken stared off, analyzing what Ian had just said.

"Fine, but don't take too long." Ken said. Yolei walked over to Ken, and whispered in his ear. He nodded and handed something to her. She walked over to Ian and handed him two D-terminals.

"Keep these. If they go off, we'll be caught." She said. Ian nodded, and then grabbed her arm as she turned to leave.

"Be careful." He said piercing her eyes with his gaze. She smiled, and then ran over to Shurimon. They jumped high, traveling several yards in one bound. Ken and Stingmon flew off. Once they disappeared, Ian's smile vanished. Ribmon walked up.

"We can't let them go, Ian." Ribmon said.

"I know; we'll have to take them out." Ian said, and then sighed. "Go ahead and Digivolve . . ."

* * * * *

Ken, Yolei, Wormmon, and Hawkmon paused outside a clearing. They were hiding behind some tall brush, where they couldn't be seen, unless you knew where to look. Ken looked around. They were at the base of a small mountain, and they were on rocky terrain. The clearing was half forest that met with half mountain terrain. There was a sharp incline near them, just above the mouth of a cave. They could see a circle of trees nearby. In this circle, he could see two figures. They were the same two who had attacked yesterday. Ken tried to look at them more clearly, but they were wearing some kind of cloak, and their hoods covered their faces. Beside the two Dark Digidestined, were their two Digimon, in mega forms. It was these Digimon that Ken recognized. Then Ken and the others saw another hooded figure step out of the forest. To Yolei, it looked like a weird ritual, or some kind of cult. She scooted uncomfortably from where she was sitting. This newcomer was tall, and walked with arrogant authority. Behind him was a Digimon, who looked to Yolei like a clown from the circus. Indeed, he had a jester outfit with a sheet white face, and a red nose. Only, the back of his head was jet black, and he had a small dagger by his side. What chilled Yolei to the bone, was its eyes. They were cold, and darting back and forth. With the huge evil grin on his face and those eyes, he was terrifying. His eyes seemed to focus on her, and for a second, she thought he saw her. Then he averted his gaze, and exchanged glances with his Dark Digidestined. The tall Dark Digidestined stepped forward in front of the other two. Then he spoke, and Ken realized by the voice, that it was a woman.

"Well?" The woman barked in a rough commanding voice. "Report!" The two in front of her nodded quickly, as if deathly afraid of what this person could do to them.

"We've done what you ordered. The Digi H.Q. is down. We have time to group and attack." One said.

"Good, and the girl?" The woman asked.

"She is being taken care of." The other said.

"But, there may be a problem. Six have left the main group, and are searching for allies." Said the first figure. The woman only laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh.

"The Digidestined have no idea what they're up against. We've put a spy amongst them. Someone to foil their plans until we arrive." The woman said, and then snorted.

"The Digidestined of Support." She said dismissively. Ken and Yolei looked at each other in alarm over hearing this. Ian had the Crest of Support! Ian was the traitor! Yolei backed up in horror. She then hit a twig, which snapped. Everyone's head snapped up and looked in their direction.

"You fools, you've let them see this meeting. Kill them!" She said. Her and her Digimon fled. Komodomon opened his mouth. The acid was dripping off of his fangs slowly. Ken pushed Yolei out of the way to protect her.

"Body Blast!" They heard and a large purple beam shot out from nowhere and hit the mountainside. Suddenly, rocks were falling everywhere. Ken realized that the blast had caused an avalanche, and they would be crushed. He saw Hawkmon and Wormmon running. They made it pretty far. Ken grabbed Yolei's shoulders and pulled her up. They started to follow their partners, but then boulders began to fall. Ken then saw their only hope: the cave. He pushed Yolei inside, and then dove in himself. Rocks fell all around them, and completely sealed the cave's entrance. Then the avalanche stopped. Pain shot up Ken's right arm, and blurry-eyed, he looked over at Yolei, who had begun to wake up. "_Good, she's alive."_ He thought, and then passed out.

* * *

**Well, the plot is twisting further. Please review, and I'll put out the next chapter hopefully soon. Thanks!**


	10. Complications

**Here is chapter 10. First I'd like to thank you for the reviews. Here we go!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

Kari walked into the Lodge, after running away from that mysterious Kuri. She found Gatomon and they went up to their room to talk. Kari sat on the bed next to her partner.

"T.K. and I had another fight." Kari said. Gatomon sighed. She couldn't believe that T.K. had hurt Kari so, just by breaking her trust.

"I think I hurt him, Gatomon." Kari said. Gatomon looked up at him in disbelief.

"Kari, _he_ hurt _you._ He broke your trust, and yelled at you, and you're still worried about _him_?" Gatomon said. Kari hung her head. Gatomon realized her error. "I didn't mean that as a bad thing, you have a very forgiving heart, Kari. I was just wondering why you're wondering about him so much."

"I guess I still love him, Gatomon." Kari said. Gatomon sighed again at her partner.

"What makes you think that?" Gatomon asked.

"I was running and Tai caught up with me. We were talking, and he told me he knew how I feel about T.K. I got to thinking, what if I still like T.K.? I mean, if Tai can figure it out anyone can right?"

"Well, it seems like everyone knows except T.K. So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Kari said.

"You need to tell him Kari." Gatomon said. Kari shook her head.

"He's hurt me, I need to let go of him." Kari said uncertainly. Gatomon didn't buy it.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself? Kari, I'm sorry, but you have a forgiving heart. You forgave me after all of the evil things I've done under Myotismon. You forgave Ken for what he did as the Digital Emperor. You forgave Yolei for telling Tai and Sora's secret. And you've forgiven T.K. for how he's hurt you."

"Well, after our fight, what if he's still mad?" Kari asked.

"Now I doubt that. T.K. is not a person to keep grudges. Now, don't get me wrong, he won't forget it, but he has a forgiving heart, as do you." Gatomon replied. Kari nodded. She had spoken to T.K. in the heat of the moment, and had not meant to hurt him.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" Kari whispered, looking away. Gatomon walked over, and put her paw on Kari's leg.

"Kari, he's your best friend. You've known him for six years. If you had any doubt, it should've been erased the other day, when you were about to kiss him. Don't think I missed that." Gatomon said. Kari blushed, looking away. "Just take a chance, Kari. I'm usually right about these things."

"Oh yeah?" Kari said teasingly. "What love experience do you have? Patamon?" The cat-like digimon blushed, but didn't say anything.

"You're not the only one who notices things, Gatomon." Her Digimon just looked at the floor.

"Does he know?" Kari asked. Gatomon looked back up at Kari, and stared into her eyes.

"I don't know." Gatomon whispered. "But don't worry about me. I'll be okay. You need to tell T.K. your feelings and make up with him." Gatomon shooed her partner toward the door. Kari then nodded and left their room. She crept down the hallway to T.K.'s room. She was about to knock when she saw it was cracked open. Then she heard voices. One she immediately recognized as T.K., the other she recognized as Davis. She also heard their conversation. "You're right. I can change, and make things right. By apologizing to Kari." T.K. said.

"And do you still have feelings for her?" Davis asked.

"I don't like her like that anymore." Kari heard T.K. say. She then backed up in a panic, and hit the wall pretty hard.

"What was that?" She heard, and then she began to run. She ran all the way back to her room, and threw herself on her bed facedown and cried.

"What happened?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh, Gatomon! He said that he didn't like me anymore." Kari said. Gatomon sighed once more. She hugged her friend, who remained facedown sobbing.

* * * * *

T.K. was in his room. He had previously checked on Patamon, who was doing okay, but hadn't woken up yet. But since Sora left him in his room, he hadn't talked to the others, especially Kari, who was still out. He was sitting on his bed thinking, when he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it might be Tai; he cautiously walked to the door.

"Who is it?" T.K. asked.

"Hey, it's Davis. Let me in!" Davis' voice cried from behind the door. T.K. rolled his eyes and opened the door. Davis stood there grinning.

"Hey T.J., can I come in?" Davis asked. Even though T.K. wanted to be alone, he invited his friend in.

"What do you need Davis?" T.K. asked, ignoring Davis' mispronunciation of his name.

"I just thought you needed to talk." Davis said solemnly. T.K. stared at him for the longest time. Then T.K. began to laugh.

"What?" Davis demanded.

"You don't just go to someone just to talk Davis. So really why are you here?" T.K. said laughing. Davis' grin disappeared. Then he got a mischievous look, which only lasted a quick second.

"How do I let Kari know I like her? As in really like her?" Davis said, avoiding T.K.'s eyes. T.K.'s smile immediately wiped from his face.

"What do you mean?" T.K. asked.

"Well, I guess I'm asking if I want to be more than friends with Kari, what would you say?" Davis asked. T.K. was about to hit Davis. How dare he ask T.K. about Kari? Especially after what happened. T.K. and Kari were still fighting, Davis shouldn't think that T.K. would be a good person for . . . Then a thought occurred to T.K.

"Why are you asking me? Sure, I'm friends with her, but couldn't you ask Yolei, or Tai, or Gatomon?" T.K. asked.

"Ummm . . ." Davis said. T.K. smiled.

"Nice try Davis, but reverse psychology is not going to work. You were trying to get me mad so I realize my feelings for Kari. Well it won't work, we're just friends." T.K. explained. Davis let out a long breath.

"Am I that obvious?" Davis asked. T.K. nodded.

"Kinda." T.K. said.

"Are you still mad at her?" Davis asked, serious.

"No, but I do still feel betrayed. She doesn't trust me at all. I think she hates me." T.K. said. Davis slapped him across the face. T.K. put his hand to where Davis slapped him. If he kept getting hit, T.K. would have to wear a helmet.

"Now Kari is the most kindest, most loving person in this world, or the real one that is. She loves you and you love her, and everyone sees it but you. Now you made a mistake, and you hurt a lot of people, but you can still redeem yourself." Davis said hotly. T.K. stared at him shocked. He had never heard Davis talk like that before. T.K. then nodded.

"You're right. I can change, and make things right. By apologizing to Kari." Davis nodded.

"And do you still have feelings for her?" Davis said, still wondering if T.K. denied it. T.K. then smiled.

"I don't like her like that anymore." T.K. said. Davis looked at him in surprise, But T.K. continued:

"I realize that I love her now with all of my heart." They then heard a large thump on the wall outside the door.

"What was that?" Davis exclaimed. T.K. shrugged and stood up excited.

"I'm going to go tell her. Thank-you Davis, Thank-you." T.K. said and ran out into the hall to Kari's room. He knocked on the door. Gatomon opened it. T.K. walked in and saw Kari on the bed crying. He instinctively started toward her, until he heard his D-terminal beep. He picked it up, and looked at it. Alarmed, he forgot what he was doing, and left the room. Gatomon walked over to Kari's nightstand, and opened her D-terminal.

"Kari, there's a problem." Gatomon said.

* * * * *

Tai and Agumon rushed into the main dining room about the same time as T.K. Joe, Mimi, and their partners ran in as well. Soon after, Cody, Kari, Izzy, Adrian, and Davis rushed in, with their partners.

"Did you all get the message?" Tai asked. Everyone nodded. Tai looked at it again.

_"Guys, We ran into some trouble. Yolei and Ken are trapped in a mountainside cave. Request backup. – Ian"_

Tai nodded.

"Alright, we'll need to send some people up there. Cody and Armadillomon, you're a must; you need to see if Digmon can get into the cave. Joe and Gomamon, you're also a must, since you're our only Doctor. Now I have to stay here. Izzy and Tentomon to stay here and try to recover our network. T.K., since Patamon's hurt, you'll also stay here. Kari . . . I need you to stay here too." He finished hesitantly.

"What!?!" Came the expected protest. Kari stood there, still tears in her eyes from crying. She didn't make any eye contact with anyone except her brother. Tai sighed.

"I'm sorry Kari, but I need you here, in case they attack early." Tai said.

"Attack early? I think you might be protecting me a bit too much." Kari retorted.

"This isn't about you!" Tai hissed. "Don't argue, Kari, we'll talk later." Tai said. Kari sat back irritated. Yolei was her friend! If anyone goes, it should be her! Gatomon looked at her friend oddly. Ever since yesterday, Kari had been acting in unpredictable moods. She would have odd mood swings. For example, Kari was upset about T.K. one minute, and angry at her brother the next. Something was happening to Kari, and Gatomon didn't like it.

"I'll go." Adrian said.

"Well, that's kind of you, but we can take care of it." Tai said.

"I really don't mind." Adrian said. Tai opened his mouth to object, when he saw a familiar look of determination. He didn't know where, but he had seen that exact look before.

"Fine, you go with Joe, Davis, and Cody and their Digimon, the rest of us will stay here, until further notice. Good luck." Tai ended the impromptu meeting. The people he had mentioned were going, got up, and headed out the door. Joe walked back in, and went over to Kari.

"Watch over Patamon, okay?" Joe said. "He should be fine, but if there is any problems, contact me." Kari nodded and Joe walked out to join the others. Kari looked over at Tai, who met her gaze. He started to head toward her, but she turned away and ran out of the room. Gatomon sighed, and followed her. It was going to take a lot to recover Kari. As she walked into the other room, she saw T.K. approaching Kari as she was walking.

"Kari, I need to tell you something." T.K. said from behind her. She turned around, tears in her eyes, and slapped him right across the face. Now T.K. had been, in the course of the past few days, been slapped by his brother; hit by Tai, and slapped by Davis. Kari's slap was not as hard as any of those three, but it hurt T.K. the worse. He stood there, as his eyes watered. Kari was already crying.

"Just stay away from me T.K.," She whispered softly. She then turned around, and without looking ran to her room. T.K. stood there dumbly. He slowly brought a hand to his face, where she had slapped him. He bit away tears as he slowly walked away. Gatomon, seeing this entire scene take place, shot dagger glances after T.K. He was making her job hard enough. Gatomon then started after Kari.

* * *

**Review!!! Your feedback is welcome. Try not to flame (Constructive Criticism!). Thanks!**


	11. Trapped

**Hey. I'm glad you are enjoying this! Thanks for the reviews. They make me motivated. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

Ken finally awoke. He didn't know how he got here, or for how long, but he knew one thing, he was alive. Then he faintly saw someone come over and gently touch his arm. Pain shot out in waves in his arm, and he cringed and threw his head back.

"Yep, that's definitely broken, how are you Ken?" he heard a voice ask him. Slowly his vision returned, and he saw Yolei's concerned face looming over him. Their surroundings were dark except for a small lantern Yolei had lit.

"I-I . . . my arm hurts, and so does my head." He said. She nodded.

"Yeah, when you dove in the cave, you caught the last bit of rocks that were falling. It knocked you unconscious. And I'm no doctor, like Joe, but you seem to have a broken arm." He nodded, and then stopped as pain shot through his head. Yolei started fishing through her backpack.

"Here, take this." She said handing him some aspirin, and a bottle of water. He downed the medicine. The pain started to ooze away, but just barely.

"How are you?" He suddenly asked her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, you pushed me in here just in time." She said. He nodded, and tried to stand up. He slipped, and extended his arm to catch himself. His arm flared in pain, and he collapsed back onto the ground clutching it. Yolei suddenly pushed his other arm away, and held his arm in hers.

"Don't move it, or you'll only make it worse." She warned. He nodded in pain.

"Are we trapped in here?" he asked. Yolei looked around the cavern they were in. The entrance they came into was blocked. There was no way to get through there. She couldn't see the back of the cave, so she wasn't sure.

"I can't see a way out, and the front door is blocked." She said. Ken sighed.

"Wormmon and Hawkmon?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I hope they made it out." She said. He saw her upset face, and immediately covered his.

"I'm sure they're alright." He said, and smiled at her. She smiled back. He then sighed. I can't believe I never saw that coming."

"What?" She asked.

"That Ian was a traitor. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him, but . . ." Yolei cut him off.

"But you were being a friend. No one blames you for that." Yolei said.

"Nobody else knows." Ken said dismissively. Then it hit him.

"Nobody else knows! Yolei, the others, we have to warn them!" He said.

"We can't." Yolei said sadly. "We gave Ian our D-Terminals. We have no way of contacting the others." Ken looked down, frustrated. They stayed that way for several minutes. Yolei shuddered.

"The way he was staring at me was creepy." She said.

"Who, Ian?" Ken asked.

"No, that woman's Digimon, he glared at me right before they started talking." Yolei said. Ken, with some pain, sat up.

"Are you sure he saw you?" Ken asked. Yolei thought a moment.

"I'm sure he saw me, he had to have had. Then he looked back up at the woman. Why?" she asked.

"What if . . . what if they knew we were at that meeting, or at least, the woman and her Digimon. You said he looked at you as if he knew you were there. What if they did? And what if they tried to plant a seed of doubt in our minds about Ian, so when we returned to him, we wouldn't trust him. Think about it. Ian is the newcomer, we have no reason to trust him." Ken said.

"Then why order them to kill us, if she wanted a seed of doubt?" She said, but Ken had thought that through.

"The other two didn't know. She had to make it look as if she didn't either. So she ordered the attack, but before they could do so, she ordered the clown to attack the cliff. That way, we still escape, and doubt Ian in our minds." He said. Yolei stared at him thinking it over. She then nodded.

"It could work. Wow, Ken, that was some pretty inductive thinking there. Maybe you could become a detective one day." They then both laughed at the idea. After their laughter died down Ken cringed. The facts still didn't add up.

* * * * *

Joe, Davis, Adrian, Cody, and their Digimon finally made it to the cave. Ian, Ribmon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon were waiting there for them.

"Finally, so what are we going to do?" Ian asked. He walked over to the Digidestined.

"We have to dig our way through." Cody said.

"Why not just blast it? V-mon! Better Digivolve!" Davis shouted.

"No!" Everyone else screamed at them.

"You could cause another avalanche." Ian said. Joe nodded.

"And if Yolei and Ken really are in there, alive, then you could hurt them further." Joe said.

"What do you mean 'if they are alive'? Do you think they're dead?" Davis asked. Joe looked down, his eyes finally settled on Hawkmon, and Wormmon.

"Yes, there is a chance, they didn't make it." Joe said. Davis shook his head.

"No, Ken is alright! They are all right! They _have_ to be!" Davis said. Wormmon and Hawkmon found themselves nodding.

"Okay, are you ready Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"Are you kiddin'?" Came the reply.

"Digi-armor Energize!" Cody said.

**Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to . . . Digmon "The drill of knowledge."**

The Bug Digimon walked up to the cave.

"Rock-Crackin'" he shouted and started to drill into the blocked cave entrance. "Cody, this might take some time. This rock is as hard as my shell, and there's a lot of it."

"They have to be okay." Davis said. Ian walked over to the group, who had started a makeshift camp.

"We have only a day left. I need someone to go with me to help find Mega Digimon allies." Ian said. Adrian stood up from where she was crouching.

"Biodramon and I will go with you." Adrian said. Her Digimon stood behind her. Ian looked over at Joe, who nodded.

"You two go on ahead. I would tell you to take Davis with you, but he's too worried about Ken. Go on, we need those allies." Ian nodded and led Adrian away. They walked over a ways, and Ian turned to Adrian.

"Now, we haven't found any mega Digimon. Every coordinate Izzy gave us was inaccurate as of yet. If he were here, I'd ask him to check it over. But since we don't have that time, we're going to have to trust Izzy's coordinates. Now . . . As for transportation . . ." Ian stopped, and looked away, a bit embarrassed. Ribmon looked up at him.

"No need to be ashamed, we have talents that the others do not." Ribmon turned to Adrian.

"Both Wormmon and Hawkmon can Digivolve to forms with wings, and flying is a faster way to travel. I however, cannot. What about Biodramon?" Ribmon asked. The small Red Digimon beside Adrian nodded.

**Biodramon Digivolve to . . . Perrodramon!**

In the space where BioDramon once stood, there was another Digimon. This one was an even bigger dog-type Digimon. Instead of its bright red fur, all of the fur was gone. It now had a black look to it. Even the wings were black. They were huge, and folded back. It looked like a dragon mated with a dog. At first, to Ian, the no fur was grotesque. Then he remembered what he thought of Anatomon when he first saw him. Ian smiled.

"Is this our ride?" Ian asked. Adrian hopped on the back of Perrodramon.

"What do you mean 'our'?" She asked. They then flew off, leaving Ribmon and Ian standing there in shock. A few seconds later, they landed a few feet away. Adrian was sitting on Perrodramon laughing, and waving them to come sit. Ian couldn't help but smile as he and Ribmon climbed on. Ribmon sat in the front, Adrian sat in the middle, and Ian followed up the back. Adrian reached behind herself, and took Ian's hands. She pulled his hands around until they clasped around her, holding her.

"Hold on, and if you dare think about grabbing me, I'll push you off." She said. Ian immediately blushed, and took his hands away. Then Perrodramon took off, and he reached around her again, holding on. She laughed as they ascended higher.

* * * * *

Ken shivered. He was deadly pale, and sweating, and he was dreaming.

"No-NO! Don't take me away! Help- HELP- HELP!!!" He said screaming, and gasping for breath. Then he felt a sharp pain across his face, and immediately woke up. He saw Yolei crouching over him, hand raised, ready to slap him again. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He said once his breathing had returned to normal.

"You were having another nightmare. You wouldn't wake up . . . so I had to take drastic measures. I'm sorry." She said. He noticed the tears in her eyes. _"Wow, she was that worried about me?"_

"I'm sorry to have worried you." He said.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" She said, and wiped the tears from her eyes. He began to shake his head, when he saw her worried look. His heart almost jumped out of his chest to comfort hers.

"Well, it's about the Dark Ocean. In my dream, these horrible creatures take me there. They're terrible. They have slimy tentacles, and blood red eyes, and are made from darkness." He said. Yolei shuddered. He continued:

"I'm struggling, with all my might, but I can't escape. I'm calling out for help, but nobody's coming. I'm all alone. I'm all alone." Ken said and tried to put his head in his arms, caught up in his nightmare. But his right arm was severely hurting, so he only used his left arm. Yolei walked over, and put her arm around Ken. He put his head on her shoulder, and began to cry. Ken usually wasn't the emotional type, but this nightmare had him all frightened. But at least it was Yolei he told. Ken realized that he would not have told anyone else, except Wormmon, and maybe Davis. "_Perhaps,"_ he thought, _"Perhaps, she's more than a friend to me."_ He stopped crying and looked up at her. She smiled at him. Immediately, his face warmed up. He also realized, now what a beautiful smile she had.

"Why did you go on this mission?" He suddenly asked her. Yolei then blushed. She had to be honest and sincere, as she had the Digi-egg of sincerity.

"Well, I-I . . . There was a guy on this trip I liked, and I . . . didn't want to pass the opportunity up." She said. Ken remembered Davis' taunting, and how she was always looking at Ian.

"Oh . . . that's right, you like Ian." He said, and his spirit fell. Suddenly, he felt down, or depressed, and he didn't know why. She went a darker shade of red.

"Well, not exactly. I think he's cute, and all. But I really came here to . . .um . . . to be with you." She said. He looked up sharply.

"What?" He managed to get out.

"I-I." Yolei said, and looked away embarrassed. "I've always liked you, even when you were 'the' Ken Ichijouji, the celebrity. But since then, you have joined our team, and our friendship has grown. Now I'm afraid that . . . I love you Ken." Ken sat there stunned. A voice in his head was cheering, but he ignored it. He couldn't think of what to say, so he tried to change the topic.

"Ummm . . . Is that the only reason?" He came up with lamely. He was afraid and nervous. But he didn't miss the hurt and disappointment in her eyes, before she answered.

"Well, I also came to get away from Davis." She said. Ken smiled, as the topic changed to Davis.

"Well, you know he was just kidding." Ken said.

"I know, but all my life I've competed with my brothers and sisters. I had to be better than them, and stand out. Now I'm not the smartest, or the most beautiful, so I've never responded well to criticism. I can't combat it." Yolei admitted.

"But you and Davis verbally bash each other all the time." Ken said. Yolei smiled weakly.

"And you think that's hard to do?" They laughed together at Davis' expense. Ken thought back over what she said. _"But you're wrong, you are beautiful."_ He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud until he saw Yolei's look of embarrassment, and how red her face got.

"Yolei," he started, shifting himself over. But then extreme pain gripped his arm. He was in a white haze, and he couldn't see anything. He returned to the Earth with Yolei gone. _"Where is she?"_ he thought. He then felt tugging at his jacket. He looked down, and saw Yolei trying to pull up his jacket's sleeve. Once she got it up she gasped. He scooted up further, ignoring the pain and looked. His arm was a deep purple color. It was covered in a giant bruise. He saw several red places, and he paled even further.

"It's badly hurt." Yolei informed him. "We have to set it, or else." Ken's eyes started to widen in alarm.

"We can wait for Joe." He said quickly.

"I can do it. Don't worry." She said.

"That's what I'm worried about." He said. She looked up at him unbelievingly.

"You're not scared are you?" She asked.

"No, I just . . ." He started, and then winced.

"Let me guess, you don't go to the Doctor's office much." She said, smiling in silent laughter.

"And _you_ do?" He asked. She laughed out loud. He smiled, enjoying her laugh.

"I have four brothers and sisters, of course I do. Now I'm going to take it, and set it, on five." She said. Ken readied to brace himself.

"One . . . Two . . . Three . . ." She said and set his arm with a large CRACK! He yelled out in pain. She winced as he was clutching his arm.

"Stop grabbing at it, you're going to hurt it!" She said forcefully. He looked at her in pain.

"You already hurt it! You said at five!" He snapped. She snapped back:

"You would have tensed, and messed me up. This way, I caught you off guard!" She said. He glared at her in pain, and then slowly relaxed, as the pain started to ebb.

"I'm sorry Yolei, I didn't mean to snap at you. In fact, thank-you, it feels a bit better." She smiled at this comment. She took an extra shirt out of her pack and fixed a makeshift sling. Then she stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go look for a way out of here, you need to get some rest." She said and turned to leave. With his left hand he grabbed her wrist. She turned around.

"Wait . . . don't leave." He said. "I need somebody to talk to . . ." He said. She looked down at him in surprise.

"Well . . . I need something to get my mind off of the pain." He said lamely. What excuse did he have to make to get Yolei to stay with him? She smiled and leaned down next to him.

"Does this take your mind off of it?" She said and kissed him. His eyes opened up in shock for a moment, and then he melted into the kiss. Suddenly he was in the haze again. But this time, he felt no pain. Suddenly she was there too, pressing up against him. He cocked his head and deepened the kiss. They went a few seconds, but it seemed longer. They then broke away, and they started to regain their breaths. All the while, staring into each other's eyes.

"How did you know . . ." Ken started,

"How did I know you loved me back? I didn't." She responded. Then she shrugged. "I just . . . took a chance, and hope you returned those feelings." She said. He smiled, and pulled her down into another kiss. Once they broke away, she sat down beside him.

"Just one thing, why me?" Ken asked. Yolei looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Why do you love me? I used to be so cruel and mean." He said and looked away guilty. She beamed at him.

"Because the key words in that sentence, are 'used to be'. Now you are kind, and caring. You're smart, unprejudiced and dare I mention cute? I guess I've always had a crush on you, but it has grown into a love." She said. He blushed, embarrassed.

"Now my turn, why me?" She asked.

"You're smart as well, and sincere. You really know how to make me smile." He said. This was the first time, he let known his feelings for Yolei. It was a big step for him, as he hardly did that with anyone.

"What do want to talk about then?" Ken asked.

"You're the one who wanted to talk to me." She said. He raised an eyebrow at her. "_This is the start,"_ he thought. _"Of something new."_

* * *

**Well, maybe it is. **

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	12. Preemptive Strike

**Well here is the next Chapter. I know it's been awhile, but as you know school comes first. It's been a hectic week. I hope you enjoy and Thanks for the Reviews and Followers of the story.**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

It was hours later, and Ian and Adrian stopped to set up camp. Ribmon and Biodramon were setting up the tents, while Ian and Adrian were making the fire. In hindsight, maybe it was weird to do it that way, but they drew straws. While Ian and Adrian were working, Adrian looked back at their two Digimon, who were laughing as Ribmon's tent fell over, and crumpled.

"Our Digimon seem to be getting along." She said, and looked back at him. He nodded briefly, and then turned his attention to the fire. In fact, Adrian and Ian had been getting along as well. Though they were very different, they felt a strong connection between each other forming. Ian then gathered the materials for a fire, and put them in a makeshift pit he had created. He took out a match, and lit it, placing it on the fire. The fire started to glow; he then blew on it, adding more and more pieces of wood, until the fire was blazing. He smiled and sat back.

"Wow!" Adrian said. "I've never seen someone do that so expertly." He nodded.

"Well, you learn a lot once you're living on your own." Ian said. She looked up at him.

"You used to live by yourself?" She asked. He looked back up at her.

"Yes. I was abandoned as a child, and I was forced to fend for myself." He said, now slightly frowning, his eyes focused on the fire.

"I'm sorry," She said. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Don't be. It's made me who I am today. I'm not ashamed of it, neither should you be." She nodded and looked away. He reached over and put his hand on her knee. She looked back at him.

"Don't get me wrong. It was hard at times, and sometimes I wished I had friends and parents. But some where along the way, I accepted what had happened to me." Ian said.

"So why are you here, if you had accepted what had happened?" She asked. He snorted softly.

"I was here long before I embraced my childhood. But Ribmon really helped me." He said. Adrian nodded.

"Biodramon's been great too." She said. They sat in silence, both of them staring deep into the burning flames, entranced.

"So what's your story?" Ian asked Adrian suddenly. She looked up in surprise.

"Well, I was quite different from you. I had family, friends, and school. But my life was hard." Adrian hesitated at this point. She looked up at Ian. "Ever since I was born, my life has been planned for me. I did what I was told, ate what I was given, and did what became expected of me." She said. Ian cocked his head.

"I'm not sure I understand." She smiled.

"When I was five, I wanted to take Karate. But my parents said 'no, that's not a girl sport.' So I took ballet. When I was ten, I wanted to go to Space Camp, but I had to help the nurses at the hospital. My dad was a doctor, so they had to be sure I could carry the family line. I had to study, and work hard." Adrian stated. She then hesitated, but continued: "Eventually, their standard became my standard. I became the perfect student, the perfect sister, and the perfect daughter. At thirteen, an age where most kids begin to show independence, and rebel, I was sweet, and mature. My social life suffered, but it didn't matter, I had time for life later, after I made it past college." Adrian looked down. Ian came over and sat beside her, draping his arm around her.

"So how did you get here?" he asked, unsure if she needed to get this out or not.

"Eventually I realized, that I had no life outside my duties. I began to slack. But my parents didn't like this. Not one bit. We got in an argument. I wanted to start making my own decisions, but they didn't back down. I guess you know who won that." She said with a small laugh. Ian laughed slightly too, just to alleviate the situation.

"Listen," he said. "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." He said, and began to rise to leave. She grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave. Please." She pleaded. Surprised, he sat down. "Sorry, but I like to finish what I start, and I need to get this out." She said. He nodded.

"One day, I was at school, and everyone was transfixed on the computer. I pulled out my laptop, and turned it on. It was there I saw my first Digimon. It was the battle with Diaboromon. Later, after the fight finished, I received a Digi-egg. I was scared what my parents would do, so I kept him hidden. With my new Digimon and Digivice, I traveled to the Digital World and back nearly every day. It was some secluded spot, away from the Digimon Emperor. I kept doing this, my own way of rebelling, I think. My parents started to get really suspicious, and angry. There was never a time where they were not mad at something or another. Then came the night I traveled to the Digital world to help defeat MaloMyotismon. I guess I stayed a long time. My parents became angry. So after I got back, well, it was extremely hard to go again. My parents became strict, and I had little freedom. One night, I got a B on a test. I was so ashamed, that I left. I ran away and went to the Digital World. That was three months ago. I've been here ever since." She said finishing. Ian was staring at her with the most compassion he had ever felt. But then a thought occurred to him.

"How do you know about the Dark Digidestined?" He asked her suddenly. She looked down, guiltily.

"After I came here, I met someone. Her name was Chelsea. We became best friends, until . . . One day, we were contacted by a group of people who called themselves Dark Digidestined. They had some radical ideas, and were recruiting certain members with certain crests. We don't know why, but they asked us to join. I said no immediately, but she agreed. I begged her not to. But she didn't listen. So we made an agreement. She would secretly tell me their plans, and I would be there to watch her back whenever she needed me. It just so happens I was doing so, when our paths collided." Ian looked away, thinking.

"So you knew, but you weren't going to tell us. You were going to let them attack us without any help. Why?" Ian asked, standing up. Adrian looked up at him.

"I didn't know you all then." She said. She then laughed. "I still don't know you. Once I came across Patamon, I knew I had to help." They once again sat in silence.

"So you haven't seen your parents in three months?" Ian asked. Adrian looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"No. I'm a terrible person for leaving. I know they meant well for me, but I guess they loved me too much." She said. He snorted at that.

"Don't you believe in love?" She suddenly asked him.

"What?" He asked taken aback.

"Do you believe in love?" she said. Ian thought a moment.

"No, I guess I don't." Ian said. Adrian looked back up at him.

"Why?" She asked. Ian sighed.

"I never had any family or friends to count on, no one to expect something of me. I was never cared for with what you call love. So I guess I convinced myself it didn't exist." He said.

"What about Ribmon?" She asked.

"Ribmon is the best friend I could ever have, but it's just friendship. Love is different." He said. She looked at him.

"Do you believe in hate?" She asked. He looked at her, their eyes meeting.

"Of course. While love doesn't exist, hate does. There is an abundance of hate in the world. I've felt it. There is plenty of hate, so we try to combat it with making up love." He said. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, for Ian, and his sad past.

"You're wrong." She whispered. "There has to be love, because, if there's hate, there is love. Every aspect of our lives has an opposite, an equal. It's like love and hate. They complete each other, or annihilate the other. So if there is hate, there is love." She said. He looked at her, pondering what she said. Then he sat back.

"Well, I've never felt it." He said. She stared at him in sadness. He suddenly sat up. "We better get something to eat before we lose energy." She nodded at this. They crept to the fireside. Ribmon and Biodramon ran up, and sat beside the fireside.

"What's fresh?" Ribmon said.

"Beans in a can." Ian said, passing out baked bean cans, and spoons.

"This is it?" Adrian asked. Ian stared at her.

"Forgive me, but when some of us were growing up, this became a delicacy. We had to live off of this." Ian said angrily. "Excuse me." He said whispering, and then he left the fireside. Biodramon waved to his partner, _"Follow him!" _he seemed to wave with his hand. Adrian stood up, and left the fireside. Ian was sitting on a tree stump, finishing his can of beans. He looked up and saw her, but didn't stop eating.

"I'm sorry. It never hit me how long you lived like that. I just figured you were putting up an act. You actually did live like that, didn't you?" Adrian asked. Ian slowly looked up at her, and nodded.

"I lived like this my whole life, ever since I was four, when my parents abandoned me." He said. Adrian tried to picture Ian as a four-year-old living off of the streets, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry too. I guess, since we're so different, it's hard to accept how the other person lived." Ian said. Adrian nodded.

"We're complete opposites." Adrian said, then laughed and walked back to the campsite. Ian jumped up to follow her. _"Opposites," _he thought, _"Just like Love and Hate . . . . Or Light and Darkness."_

* * * * *

(Day 3)

" . . .And what about names for your kids?" Yolei asked. The two, after talking for several hours, decided to search the cavern for an escape route. To calm Ken's nerves, as well as her own, she started up a conversation, asking about different favorites or different things. While it could be random, it did take Ken's mind off of their predicament.

"Kid's names?" He said, continuing to walk about the cavern, steadying himself with his left arm. On his right arm, the swelling had gone down, but it was still continuing to hurt. He stopped, pondering. "I like the name Sam." He whispered. Yolei just looked at him. Ken was looking at the ground, lost in memories of that namesake. The namesake was that of his brother Sam, who had died when Ken was three or four. It had been a hard time for Ken accepting his brother's death. It had actually led him to the Dark Ocean where he first became the Digimon Emperor. Yolei came up behind him, and pulled him into a hug, carefully avoiding his right arm.

"Your brother would be proud of you." She said. He laughed.

"I've done nothing to be proud of." He said.

"You stopped treating Digimon cruelly, you helped to save the world . . . You put up with me all night. Few guys wouldn't have been able to." She said, laughing, and continued to walk down the cavern. He looked after her and smiled.

"Come on!" She called back, "You'll be left behind!" He hurried down to where she was.

"What about you?" Ken asked.

"Huh? Oh right! Kids' names. Ummmm . . ." She said thinking.

"Damn it!" Ken said, interrupting her. Pounding his left fist into the rocky entrance. It was hard to see in the barely lit darkness, but they had turned in a complete circle. They were trapped!

"It's okay Ken. The others will find us and save us." She said reassuringly. Ken turned toward her. She pulled him into an embrace and kissed him passionately. They were so distracted; they didn't hear a grinding sound from behind them. Suddenly, the rock wall broke away, and sunlight burst forward into the cavern. So did a certain red-haired boy.

"Ken!" Davis screamed. Then the dust cleared. "Ken! Are you alright? Are you . . ." He then saw the two, who had broken the kiss, but were still embracing.

"Ken? What are you doing? What did you do to him?" Davis said turning to Yolei. Ken and Yolei burst into laughter at the situation.

"Nothing Davis. Yolei and I are . . ." Ken blushed, trying to admit it. Yolei burst into another fit of giggles at Ken.

" . . .Well, we kinda . . ." Yolei tried finish for him. She giggled again, and Ken pulled her into a hug. Davis stood there, mouth agape watching his best friend and a girl he never got along with, embrace.

"Joe!" Davis cried out. "Joe, get in here! Ken is hallucinating!" Davis yelled. This only made Ken and Yolei laugh harder. Joe quickly ran in, followed by Cody, Gomamon, Digmon, Wormmon and Hawkmon.

"Wormmon!" Ken shouted, running to his partner. Ken winced as he hit his arm.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei said, doing the same. Joe walked over with a field medical kit, and started examining Yolei.

"I'm fine Joe, seriously. Check on Ken." Joe stopped, and walked over to Ken, and saw the makeshift sling. Joe carefully, and expertly undid the sling. Joe inspected the arm, pulling on it gently several times, making Ken wince. Nobody noticed Ken's left hand squeezing Yolei's hardly.

"Well, it looks like you set it well, but I'd still like to put it in a cast." Joe said.

"Actually, Yolei set it." Ken said. Joe looked at her in surprise.

" You did a good job, Yolei. You'd make a good nurse." Joe said. Yolei blushed slightly. "But let's get back to the H.Q. I have better equipment there." Everyone nodded.

* * * * *

"Get up!" Ian said yelling through the camp.

"It's day three! We have to move!" Ian shouted. Adrian and Biodramon exited their tent. Ian and Ribmon had already taken theirs down and put out the fire. Adrian and Biodramon hastily took theirs down as well. Ian quickly handed out breakfast, granola bars, and water bottles. Everyone began to eat. Ian looked especially anxious this morning.

"Our job is very important. We have not been able to find any Mega Digimon in the past two days. We have little precious time to find any more. Then we have to get back. You said that they would attack in three days?" Ian asked. She nodded.

"In three days, they will have gathered and have made all preparations to attack. My friend told me that they were planning to attack on the third day." Adrian said.

"Well, then we have no time to waste." Ribmon said.

* * * * *

T.K. walked into the hospital room to see Patamon. He had done a lot of walking and thinking. He had tried to talk to Kari, but she was avoiding him. He hadn't realized she was that mad over their fight. _"Well, I did say I hated her, but surely she knew I didn't mean it."_ He thought. It really hurt him to see her so upset, but it hurt him worse to know he had caused it somehow. He wanted to talk to somebody, but normally it was Kari he would go to. With Matt gone, and the others away and doing other things, he decided to talk to Patamon, though T.K. knew Patamon couldn't hear him. T.K. walked into Patamon's room. The Digimon looked better than he did three days ago, but it still hurt T.K. to see his friend like that. T.K. sat beside his friend.

"Oh, Patamon, I wish you were here. You would know what to do, what to say. I don't know anymore. What I know is that I hurt Kari. I hurt the one person I've loved since the moment I saw her." T.K said. He laughed. "It seems we've all been through a lot together, but I feel the team breaking up. And I know it's all my fault. I've drove Matt away, upset Sora and Tai, and hurt Kari. Maybe it would be best if I left like Matt . . . " T.K. and stared off. He didn't notice Patamon finally awaking.

"T.K." he whispered. T.K. looked up and immediately smiled.

"Patamon! You're awake." T.K. exclaimed happily.

"T.K.," Patamon whispered again. "You're not going to solve your problems by running from them."

"But Patamon," T.K. began.

"Listen, I know you love Kari. Now, while I don't know what happened between you two recently, I know that you could never stop loving her. Now go and tell her."

"But she's been avoiding me." T.K. said.

"Then scream it at her, follow her. This is you and Kari, you are destined to be together." Patamon said. T.K. bent down and hugged his partner gently.

"Thanks pal," T.K. said.

* * * * *

Kari walked through the Digi H.Q. Over the past few days, several of the Digimon and Izzy had done a lot of repairs. They had cleaned up the mess, and repaired most of the computers, but there was still a lot of work to be done. The main network had still not been recovered. It included a lot of information and was their center of communication to the Digital World. Kari continued to walk in the control center room. Izzy and the others were at the lodge discussing the upcoming attack, and she had left to think. She thought about a lot of things. She thought about T.K., what she had heard him say, and how she felt about him. She was very upset about that. What could she have done to turn him away? And just when she had gathered the courage to tell him her feelings.

She thought about Kuri, and his request to meet with his friends. She really wanted to help, but she felt a great darkness coming from him. It was the same darkness she felt about the Dark Ocean. She shivered. The last few night's dreams, she woke up to Gatomon standing over her, a worried look in her partner's eyes. She hadn't wanted to worry Gatomon, so she left. She hadn't told anyone about the dreams about being taken to the Dark Ocean by horrible monsters. She felt Kuri was connected to that somehow. Kari got an idea. She walked over to a monitor. She flipped it on, and made her way through it. While a lot of systems were down, the one she was hoping for wasn't, the security cameras. Kari pulled up the footage of the camera facing the cliff. She pulled open the archive of the past footage, until she found what she had been searching for. She saw the two Dark Digidestined who had attacked them. From this angle, she could see clearly that they too, like Kuri, were cloaked. _"He's one of them!"_

"Kuri is a Dark Digidestined too." Kari said. She heard a rustle behind her. She quickly turned around.

"Spying on me Kari? I'm very disappointed." Kuri said, slowly stepping toward Kari. She backed up.

"Don't come near me." She warned. He continued to step toward her.

"Have you thought of my request?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"Yes, and I'm afraid I have to say no." She said, her voice shaking. She saw a pathway to the door; she was planning to make a break for it. Then her eyes settled back on him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You see, I can't take no for an answer. You're coming with us anyway." He said, and reached toward her. He grasped her wrist as she tried to make it toward the door. She turned around and jerked her wrist back. This sent the hooded person stumbling toward the floor. He stood up quickly, the hood falling from his face. Kari screamed when she saw his face. Then he reached over and grabbed her.

"T.K.!" She screamed, before Darkness claimed her.

* * * * *

T.K., who was in the hospital, fell to his knees, as he felt an enormous loss. He looked up alarm, and immediately knew Kari was in trouble. He even heard her call his name, but he thought he was imagining it. _"Kari's in danger. I've failed to protect her."_ He thought, and turned to Patamon.

"We have to go." T.K. said.

"What's wrong?" his partner asked.

"Kari's in trouble." T.K. said. He stood up and raced outside.

"Kari!!!" He screamed.

* * *

**What's going to happen to Kari? **

**Please Review, but no flames please. Constructive Criticism! But please Review!**

**Thanks!!!**


	13. The Gift

**Well, here is Chapter 13. I hope you like it. This is actually a part one, but since they usually are right after one another in the first place, there's no point in naming it Part 1. Thanks for the reviews and people for staying with the story.**

* * *

"Kari?" T.K. shouted as he and Patamon ran into the H.Q., but there was nobody there. They ran outside and looked around. It was sunny and bright, and you could see everything clearly. T.K. looked at the nearby cliff. He saw several people running toward it. T.K. focused and saw they were cloaked. He also saw what, or rather who, they were carrying in their arms. It was Kari.

"Kari!" He cried, about to run to her.

"Patamon!" They heard, and turned to see Gatomon running toward them. Patamon started running too, and tackled Gatomon. They were laughing, and hugging.

"We don't have time for this!" T.K. shouted, pointing to the cliff. Gatomon looked up and immediately saw what was happening. She growled.

"Let's get them." She said, and the three started to run. T.K. pulled out his D-terminal.

"I'm informing the others." T.K. said running and typing. Then he put the D-terminal back in his pack. Suddenly, he tripped and fell face down on the ground. His face began to hurt all over again. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was saving Kari. He pulled out his Digivice.

"Are you up to it Patamon?" T.K. said.

"Anything to save Kari!" Patamon said.

**Patamon Digivolve to . . . Angemon!**

The angel Digimon picked the two up and started to fly over toward the kidnappers . . . . .

* * * * *

Tai heard his D-Terminal go off. Puzzled, he reached for it and read the message.

"No . . ." He whispered. He then wrote a message for everyone to meet him outside the Lodge. He turned to Agumon, Biyomon, and Sora, who were also in the room.

"What's happened Tai?" Agumon asked.

"It has begun." Tai said simply. They immediately got up, and ran down to the Lodge doors. Outside, everyone (excluding T.K., Angemon, Gatomon, and Kari, who were otherwise occupied; and Ian and Adrian, who had not arrived yet) was waiting with his or her partner.

"I trust you all received the message from T.K. Kari has been kidnapped. This is the first strike. Now we have to fight back. I've contacted Ian and Adrian, and they'll be here in a few minutes, but they haven't found any allies."

"What?" Izzy demanded. "I was sure those coordinates were accurate." Tai only shrugged.

" I don't know, Izzy. All I do know is that we're on our own." Then they all heard a huge cry. They looked up and saw several people in the distance. These were the Dark Digidestined. They all had a Digimon at their side. But it seems only MetalLobstermon and Komodomon were the only Digivolved Digimon. MetalLobstermon roared and started to charge the undefended Digidestined.

"Split up!" Tai yelled. He, Sora, Izzy, Davis, and their partners went one direction; Mimi, Joe, Cody, and their Digimon went another; and Ken and Yolei went even another. MetalLobstermon looked around, confused who to follow, but then decided to charge Yolei, Ken, Hawkmon, and Wormmon. Then the four saw Anatomon jump in front of them.

"Body blast!" Anatomon cried, and a purple light enveloped his body. It absorbed him until there was nothing left untouched. Then the purple light shot out and hit MetalLobstermon, who was thrown back a few hundred feet. Ken, Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Yolei both looked as Ian and Adrian ran over to them. Even though Ken's arm was in a sling, he pushed Yolei behind him, to protect her. Ken recognized the attack that had trapped them in the cave.

"So it was you. You attacked us and trapped us in the cave. You are the traitor!" Ken spat out, feeling betrayed. Ian had a hurt look on his face.

"What ever do you mean Ken?" Hawkmon said confused.

"Yes, I did trap you in the cave, but I'm not a traitor." Ian said. Yolei looked from behind Ken.

"What do you mean?" She said and narrowed her eyes.

"I knew you were in danger, so I had Anatomon shoot the broad side of the mountain. I meant it to distract the Dark Digidestined, not to trap you in the cave." Ken looked down, considering, what Ian had just said.

"Why did you call me a traitor?" Ian suddenly demanded. Ken looked away, guiltily.

"From the meeting," Yolei piped in. "One of the Dark Digidestined said that there was a traitor in our midst, and they had the crest of Support." Ian blanched at her statement. He started to think about the last few days' events.

"Of course," he said. "That's why we never found any Mega-Level Digimon to help us. Someone sabotaged the Digi-Tracker. Someone didn't want us to find allies." He then turned to Adrian.

"You! You handled the Digi-Tracker before we left, didn't you? You changed it, didn't you? You never had a friend in the Dark Digidestined. It was you the whole time!" Ian realized. Adrian didn't respond. She just stood there smiling slyly.

"But the Dark Digidestined said the traitor had the crest of support, like I have, which means you . . . No . . ." He said starting to stutter. Adrian smiled. It was not a good smile. It was wicked, and spoke of evil.

"Can you not put it together?" She asked. "Let me help. Kari and T.K. both have powerful crests, the crests of _hope,_ and _light._ But if you think about it, they're not any different from the rest of the crests. They have equals . . . and opposites." The rest of the Digidestined started to crowd around the group that had been talking. Adrian just grinned wider, and spoke louder.

"Opposites." Ian said, remembering their discussion from last night. "'Every aspect of our lives has an equal, and an opposite.'" He said, quoting her. "'They complete each other, or annihilate the other.' And so if our crests had opposites . . ." Ian began.

"You'd eventually have to face them. And here we are. You have Courage and Love; we have Fear and Hate. You have Hope and Light; we have Despair and Darkness. You see the pattern. You have the crests of Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Friendship, and Kindness. We have your opposites: Ignorance, Undependability, Dishonesty, Loneliness, and Cruelty." She said with a look at Ken. " We are your equals, the opposite of the Digidestined. Here to annihilate you. But you and I," Adrian said turning back to Ian. "We have a _very _special crest: the crest of Support. A crest where we have to help anyone, no matter the personal cost. But there is no opposite for us. We are one and the same, only, you are helping Light . . . and I am helping Darkness." Ian stood there for a moment speechless, the rest of the Digidestined looked scared too. Adrian pulled a tag off of a necklace she was wearing. In it, Ian saw a crest. On it was a _left_ hand extended out, as if offering something.

"You're the right hand, I'm the left." She whispered to him. Then she hit him across the face. Ian went down hard, and stayed there unconscious. Adrian and her partner started to run toward the cliff, where the Digidestined saw several Cloaked figures.

"Now, Biodramon!"

**Biodramon Dark Warp Digivolve to . . .SkullAngemon!**

SkullAngemon looked just like Angemon, except, instead of the warm smile, and pale face, everyone saw a skull, and pitch black eyes. And instead of Angel wings, there were huge black bat-like wings.

"No . . . it's the other Dark Angel!" Anatomon cried out.

"What?" Wormmon asked.

"There are four main angel Digimon Angels. Angemon, Angewomon, SkullAngemon, and SkullAngewomon. I was shot by an arrow shot by Daemon's servant SkullAngewomon. Here's the last Angel Digimon! Ian wake up." Anatomon started to shake Ian, trying to wake him up. The Digidestined were running with their Digimon over to the cliff. Then they saw that most of the Dark Digidestined had descended the cliff and were waiting for them.

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to . . . WarGreymon!**

WarGreymon stood in front of the Digidestined, as if to shield all of them. Anatomon, who sensed danger to the Digidestined, carried Ian over and handed him to the Digidestined, and joined WarGreymon's side.

"One . . . two . . ." Said a figure standing at the head of the group. Ken realized it was the woman they had seen earlier. She was pointing at the Mega Digimon standing in front of them.

"Gee . . ." The woman said. "You're missing one aren't you?" Tai narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, but we can still take you!" Tai shouted defiantly.

"Tai, even if we all Digivolve, we can only make it to Ultimate. We're outnumbered." Sora told him. He ignored it.

"You should listen to her Tai," the figure said.

"Oh, yeah? What can your Digimon do?" Tai asked. The clown type Digimon stepped forward angrily.

"No need to get angry. Clownmon, show them." The figure said simply. Then Mimi screamed. Tai ran over to her.

"What is it Mimi?" He asked.

"Don't you recognize that dagger? What does it look like?" She said. Tai focused on it.

"It looks like the swords . . . No . . ." He said.

**Clownmon Dark Warp Digivolve to . . . Piedmon!**

"It can't be . . ." Tai said.

"Oh but it is." Piedmon said in an almost giddy voice. "I'm back Digidestined, for my encore!"

"How?" Tai breathed.

"How!?!" Piedmon screamed. "After your Angemon Digivolved and sent me away, I didn't die. No, instead I traveled to the one place that could help me. The Dark Ocean. So I waited, and plotted my revenge. I did a great deal of wishing. The Dark Ocean gave me what I wanted. Soon enough, Daemon joined me. Together, our power was strong enough to wish for more help. Little did I know, I received a Digidestined of my own. We're on equal ground now Digidestined. So I can finally kill you. I think I'll start with . . . you!" Piedmon drew his swords and attacked WarGreymon, the two were running and jumping, they left in a hurry.

"Now!" The woman screamed. The rest of the Dark Digidestined's Digimon began to Dark Warp Digivolve. The Digidestined found themselves facing a small army of Dark Mega Digimon. Anatomon looked back worried. He couldn't defend against all of them.

"We have to do something," Tai said.

"There's nothing we can do," Ken replied. "Without DNA digivolving. None of our partners can Digivolve to Mega. We're too weak." Ian slowly awoke.

"What happened?"

"Ian!" Ken said, looking down at him. The rest of the Dark Mega Digimon began to send attacks at both WarGreymon and Anatomon. The two Mega Digimon were bombarded. They took hit after hit. Then WarGreymon fell down before one of the Dark Digimon. The fighting then stopped as everyone turned to face the two. Piedmon looked down at WarGreymon.

"Sad, but your death at least, will be the quickest. Your partner's however," Piedmon said with a glance at Tai. "Will be nice and slow." Piedmon raised a sword and was about to ram it into WarGreymon, when they heard:

"Frost Wolf Bite!" A light blue beam shot out and hit Piedmon in the chest. Piedmon flew back and landed on his back. The Digidestined saw MetalGarurumon ride up with Matt on his back.

"Matt!" Sora said. Matt didn't say anything, or even look at her as he slowly approached the Digidestined. Once he did, he slowly climbed off, and walked over to Izzy.

"Did I make it in time?" Matt said to Izzy, taking not one look at Sora or Tai. Izzy looked between the three of them.

"Yeah, good timing." Izzy said hesitantly.

"It won't matter." Piedmon said climbing up form his facedown position.

"We still outnumber you." Piedmon said, and then jumped back at WarGreymon. WarGreymon, Anatomon, and MetalGarurumon charged the opposing Dark Mega Digimon. Even with MetalGarurumon, they were no match. They became weak, getting hit time after time. After one terrible blow to Anatomon, Ian dropped to his knees.

"We need more Mega Digimon." He said weakly. He noticed, that he didn't see Adrian or SkullAngemon anywhere.

"We can't." Cody said. "We just don't have that power." Ken looked down. Power! That's what they needed. He remembered talking about power recently, but why? Wait! He had been talking to Ian about power. When Ian told him about the . . .

"The Prophecy!" Ken exclaimed. Several of the Digidestined looked up at him. Ken ignored them and turned to Ian.

"The prophecy Ian. This is it!" Ken said. Ian looked up at him in surprise, and then acceptance. Ian nodded.

"Anatomon!" Ian called. Anatomon dropped out of the fight. He ran weakly over to Ian.

"We can't take this. We need help. We need support." Anatomon said.

"Then why don't we give them support?" Ian said, and held out his right hand. In it, Anatomon saw Ian's crest, the crest of Support.

"The time is upon us. '_A Digidestined of Support,_'" Ian quoted the text, "'_and their partner Digimon must give up their power in order to save the Digidestined.'"_ Anatomon nodded. Ian held up his crest. Piedmon and the other Dark Digidestined stopped their attacks on WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to watch. Ian's crest started to glow in a purple light. Then the light traveled up his arm, and down his body until it enveloped Ian. The same happened to Anatomon, but on Anatomon, it looked like another Body Blast attack. Ian suddenly glowed brighter and brighter then his stomach distorted. Out of the odd distortion some thing was emerging. It started out slow, and pulled out faster and faster. Out came an Angel Digimon. But this Digimon looked very familiar. It had a skull face, and pitch black eyes. It had bat-like wings instead of the usual Angel wings. It opened its mouth to laugh. Ken gasped in shock. The voice was a woman's. As it came out of Ian, he collapsed. The purple beam surrounding Anatomon shot out and was absorbed by the new Digimon. Anatomon immediately powered down to Ribmon.

"SkullAngewomon! So that's where you've been hiding all of these years." Ian said weakly. He shakily stood up.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"I gave us more power." Ian said simply. Ribmon started to rise behind them.

"What is this?" Piedmon demanded. The Dark Angel Digimon flew up high and laughed.

"Dark Arrow!" She shouted. An arrow formed in her right hand. She held a black bow in the left. She strung it to shoot. She shot the arrow. But in mid flight, it shattered into several different pieces. Each piece grew and grew until it grew into new arrows. The arrows then flew at the Digidestined. They hit: Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Davis, Ken, and Yolei in the chest. Their Digimon began to glow. Ian slowly walked over to Ken.

"The power," Ian said, "To warp Digivolve." Biyomon turned to Sora.

"Sora I feel strange!"

**Biyomon Warp Digivolve to . . . Phoenixmon!**

**Tentomon Warp Digivolve to . . . HerculesKabuterimon!**

**Palmon Warp Digivolve to . . . Rosemon!**

**Gomamon Warp Digivolve to . . . Preciomon!**

**V-mon Warp Digivolve to . . . UlforceVeedramon!**

**Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to . . . Valkyrimon!**

**Armadillomon Warp Digivolve to . . . Vikemon!**

**Wormmon Warp Digivolve to . . . Grankuwagamon!**

"Mega Digimon!" Ken breathed. Piedmon looked at them.

"Kill them all!" he shouted.

* * *

**Yes, Piedmon is back, but don't assume anything just yet. ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Is There No Light?

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Thanks for the reviews and followers.**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

**Biyomon Warp Digivolve to . . . Phoenixmon!**

Sora looked up at her partner. She had Digivolved to a huge bird-type Digimon. She had golden feathers on her wings and body, but her head was lined with red and purple feathers. Her head was golden plated, and she had fierce eyes.

"Wow! You're amazing Phoenixmon!" Sora said.

"I can fight now Sora!" Phoenixmon said.

**Tentomon Warp Digivolve to . . . HerculesKabuterimon!**

Izzy looked at his partner. He looked like a bigger version of MegaKabuterimon. Except he was completely golden, and his wings were wider, and looked sharp.

"Is this what you meant Izzy?" HerculesKabuterimon asked, referring to their fight. Izzy stared at him.

"I'm sorry HerculesKabuterimon, it was selfish of me to say that in the first place. Can you forgive me?" Izzy asked. HerculesKabuterimon inwardly smiled at his partner.

"Of course, now let's kick some butt!"

**Palmon Warp Digivolve to . . . Rosemon!**

Rosemon stood very tall and proud. She looked like a rose, but also a woman as well. She wearing a rose outfit that was so tight, it complemented her curves and outlines. On her back was a petal cape. She looked down at Mimi.

"Mimi, I Digivolved to Mega!" Rosemon said. Mimi beamed at her partner.

**Gomamon Warp Digivolve to . . . Preciomon!**

Preciomon towered over his partner. He looked to Joe like a sea monster off of an old movie, almost like the Loch Ness Monster. He had a head shaped like Seadramon, except it was completely white, like the rest of his body. Gomamon's purple stripes could be seen running down his back. He also had two wing-like fins on its back. His tail was also large and sharp.

"Wow Gomamon!" Joe said, obviously impressed.

"You better prepare the hospital for some new patients. Let's do this!" Preciomon said.

**V-mon Warp Digivolve to . . . UlforceVeedramon!**

UlforceVeedramon looked gallant. He was a blue night, covered in all sorts of blue and gray armors. He also had two gigantic wings on either side of him.

"You are totally awesome!!!" Davis said. "Now I know we're going to win!"

"Do you think so?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

**Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to . . . Valkyrimon!**

Valkyrimon was brilliant. He was a humanoid figure covered in white feathers. He had big wings, and was holstering a sword. He also had a cape. It was right in front of his feathery wings.

"Perfecto Valkyrimon!" Yolei shouted. Valkyrimon nodded at her.

**Armadillomon Warp Digivolve to . . . Vikemon!**

If there was one word to describe Vikemon, it would be looked vaguely like a bear. Only he was covered in gray fur and armor. He had two medieval flails on his back right above his enormous tail.

Cody gasped at his partner.

"Let's get this job done." Vikemon said.

**Wormmon Warp Digivolve to . . . Grankuwagamon!**

Grankuwagamon was like a giant sci-fi bug. He was jet black, and gigantic. He had six big arms, with two sharp pinchers, and huge wings. He was stunning.

"Mega Digimon!" Ken breathed. Piedmon looked at them.

"Kill them all!" He shouted. The newly Digivolved Digimon jumped at the Dark Megas, and engaged them in battle.

"Now we have a chance!" Tai said defiantly. Ken looked over to see Ian slowly walking over. He looked very weak. He was carrying Ribmon, who was also weak.

"Hurry Ribmon, you have to Digivolve back, so you can help. We're still outnumbered." Ken said. Ribmon looked at him.

"I can't." Ribmon said. Ken looked at him.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"The prophecy. We gave up that power so you could Warp Digivolve." Ian said. Sora gasped.

"It's okay. We would've given our lives, if it meant we could help you." Ian said. Suddenly his crest lit up again in a purple light.

"What's happening?" Ian asked.

"Your crest of support is reacting to your strong showing of help for us Digidestined." Izzy said. The crest's light shot out and hit the ground. Out of the spot where it hit, Ian could see something emerging. An object came out of the ground. It looked like a small skeleton, only it was in a fetal position. It was positioned sitting, while grasping its legs close to its body. The ribs however enclosed the legs and arms. The skull was bent down, and a crest was branded on it.

"That's the crest of Support. Or rather my crest of support." Ian said.

"Prodigis! This must be the Digi-egg of Support. Your show of support has awakened it!" Izzy said.

"What do I do?" Ian asked, grasping his Digiegg. It then disappeared into his D-Terminal.

"Shout Digi armor energize!" Davis said.

"Digi armor energize!" Ian shouted.

**Ribmon Armor Digivolve to . . . Spinemon! "The Structure of Support"**

Spinemon looked just as his name implied. He looked like a big spinal column. One big backbone connected to the ribs. His ribs were elongated and were used as legs, and the chest was angled toward the ground. The head was also enlarged. It was Anatomon's head, or it looked like it. What topped it off was a huge skeleton tail. It looked a bit frightening, and awesome at the same time.

"Spinemon?" Ian asked.

"You betcha!" Spinemon said. He ran over to the nearby MetalLobstermon.

"Back Cracker!" Spinemon said. He threw his tail at the ground. It impacted with a large BANG! The force of the blow sent MetalLobstermon flying.

"Wow!" Tai exclaimed, and then turned to the rest of the fight. _"Where is SkullAngewomon?" _Ian thought.

* * * * *

SkullAngewomon was flying high above the cliff. She met up with her counterpart. SkullAngemon had let his partner off at the cliff, and was circling overhead.

"So you're SkullAngewomon." SkullAngemon said.

"Yes. Who are you? Where is Daemon?" She asked. He laughed at her.

"My, my. Where have you been? Daemon has been trapped in the Dark Ocean universe for a year now." He said. She stopped flying and hovered, looking at him.

"What? Who did this?" She demanded,

"Why, your friends, the Digidestined." He said. Her eyes flared to the battle below.

"They're not my friends!" She hissed. They both looked at the battle below.

"But there is still a way to help your master." SkullAngemon said. She narrowed her eyes.

"How?" She asked. He flew over to her, and whispered in her ear.

"There is a plan to rescue him from the depths of the Dark Ocean." He said. Her eyes widened.

"Hand of Fate!" They heard and a beam of light shot between the two of them. They looked down and saw Angemon flying toward them. He had deposited Gatomon and T.K. at the top of the cliff, and headed toward them.

"Well, Angemon. We meet at last." SkullAngemon said. Then the two flew at each other. They exchanged blows and hits. The two angels battled in the sky. Then Angemon was thrown down.

"Hand of Destruction!" SkullAngemon said and a red beam shot out and hit Angemon, who was thrown on the cliff beside T.K. and Gatomon. Meanwhile, the Dark Digidestined, who had been carrying Kari, had made it up on the cliff. They started to run for it but stopped as they saw the battle. From the cliff you could see all of the battle.

"If only you could Digivolve to Mega, then we might have a chance." T.K. said. Angemon stood up and put his hand on T.K.'s shoulder.

"Only if you have faith." Angemon said.

**Angemon Warp Digivolve to . . . Seraphimon!**

The Angel Digimon was brilliant, covered in his holy armor. Gatomon ran to the cloaked figures.

"Lightning Paw!" She said, and broke Kari away from them. Kari then woke up.

"What's happening Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"They're trying to kidnap you Kari." Gatomon said.

"No. We're trying to save you." Kuri said stepping behind Kari.

"Get away from her." Gatomon said angrily. Kuri smiled. Gatomon realized he didn't seem to have a Digimon partner with him.

"You see Kari? Even now they're trying to stop us from helping you." Kuri said. Kari started to shake. She didn't know what to believe.

"Kari, don't believe him!" T.K. shouted.

"T.K." Kari said, and her eyes clouded over. "He doesn't love me." She whispered. Kuri's grin widened.

"No Kari, you have to believe me. We're the ones helping you." Gatomon said. Kuri frowned.

"You are becoming a nuisance. SkullAngemon!" He shouted. SkullAngemon stopped his fight with Seraphimon and shouted:

"Hand of Destruction!" A beam shot out at Gatomon. Gatomon jumped in front of her partner, and took the hit fully. Gatomon was blasted and she flew toward the Dark Digidestined where she stopped at their feet not moving.

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted. Her eyes darkened again.

"Come with us Kari, we can help Gatomon." Kuri said, offering his hand. Kari clasped it. T.K. ran over and pushed Kuri away.

"No Kari. Don't listen to him." He said, taking her hands and looking into her eyes. His blue ones searched her dark and opaque ones. But he found no soul there. She had been taken by Darkness.

"Leave T.K." She said dumbly. He was torn to see this life filled girl, totally devoid of soul. Then he caught a glimmer. _"So there is still hope."_ He thought. He turned to see Kuri walking over to them. He bent down beside them.

"Come with us Kari. Don't let him hurt you anymore." Kuri said. Kari nodded, and took his outstretched hand. Kuri smiled cruelly at T.K. before taking Kari in his arms and carrying her over to another Dark Digidestined. One also grabbed Gatomon's unmoving form.

"Stop! I will not let you take them." T.K. shouted. Kuri and the others turned around. T.K. saw Kari's eyes focus on him. Kuri turned to his friends.

"I'll take care of him." Kuri said, smiling. Kuri walked out to where T.K. was standing.

"Just give me Kari and Gatomon back. My fight is not with you." T.K. said. Kuri only smiled wider.

"Oh, but it is T.K., for it is I who have done the most to you. It is I who is responsible for the destruction of the Digidestined. It is I who has taken Kari from you." Kuri said. Then he smiled widely. "It is I who attacked your Digimon Patamon."

"Damn you!" T.K. exploded and hit Kuri in the face. Kuri stumbled and fell off the cliff. He yelled, and T.K. dove down and caught his arm. He grasped his arm, and held on to the Dark Digidestined. T.K. looked down and froze because Kuri's hood had fallen off. Kari screamed at the sight.

It was T.K., or rather his face. Kuri's face matched T.K.'s exactly. From the sharp features to the golden blonde hair, it was the same. The only thing that was different were the eyes. Instead of those blue eyes that greeted T.K. every time he looked in the mirror, he saw only red. Kuri's eyes were red and uncaring. They displayed death, and unfeeling. T.K. was so frightened, he nearly let go of Kuri's arms. Kuri smiled at him.

"You see why we wear our cloaks." He said. Then he looked down worriedly. "You wouldn't kill me would you T.K.? You can't do that." T.K. looked down at him in hate.

"But you're a servant of Darkness." T.K. said coldly.

"NO!" Kari screamed. T.K. looked over at her.

"Don't do it T.K.!" Kari said, tears in her eyes. T.K. could see that this was _his _Kari. She had broken through whatever had been controlling her, momentarily, at least.

"But Kari, he deserves it." T.K. said. Tears continued to drip down her cheeks.

"Don't do it." She said again. His heart melted at her tears. He grasped Kuri's arm tighter, preparing to hoist him over the cliff. He looked at Kuri. Kuri had look of fear in his eyes.

"Kari, don't let him do it!" He called out. Kari was released and she ran over to T.K. She put her hand on his shoulder. T.K. looked at her and nodded. She put her head in his shoulder and sobbed. T.K. looked from her to Kuri, unknowing what to do.

"Don't do it T.K." Kuri mocked. Suddenly he clenched his hand around T.K.'s arm. Kuri's fingernails dug deep into T.K.'s arm. Blood started to flow down his arm. T.K. winced in pain, as his arm instinctively opened. The only thing now keeping Kuri up, was Kuri's death grip on T.K.'s arm. T.K. looked down and Kuri sneered at him. Kuri let go of T.K.'s arm, and started to fall.

"NOOO!" Kuri screamed falling. Kari and T.K. looked in horror as Kuri fell. The Digidestined looked up from the battle and saw a person falling. Matt gasped. There was no mistaking that face and hair. It was T.K. But why was he wearing a cloak? Could T.K. be a traitor? Kari and T.K. looked back up at each other up on the cliff, after Kuri had fallen. Kuri lay in a heap on the ground.

"You killed him!" Kari said hysterically. "You killed him! YOU MURDERER!" She shouted, and started to pound her fists at him. T.K. looked at her in horror. She started to run. One of the Dark Digidestined stood in front of her. She ran into their arms, and collapsed. The Dark Digidestined took out a knife, showed it to T.K. and out it against Kari's throat.

"Do you want to cooperate?" the man said roughly. T.K. looked up at his partner. Seraphimon had been doing well in the fight. He had made SkullAngewomon flee, and he had SkullAngemon up by his arms. Seraphimon opened his mouth to say an attack. Then he screamed. He turned his head to see Piedmon behind him with a sword sticking in his back. Seraphimon powered down to Tokemon. T.K. stared in horror at his partner, then at the attacker.

"Vengeance!" Piedmon cried. T.K. looked back at Kari with the Dark Digidestined.

"Will you come with us too?" The cloaked man asked T.K.

"Yes." T.K. said softly. He didn't want to fight anymore. There was no point, no hope. The man smiled, walked over and knocked T.K. unconscious. They grabbed T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon and retreated toward a flat screen T.V. behind them. They raised their D-3's and traveled through the gate.

* * * * *

"NO!" Matt screamed, as he saw the body falling from the cliff. Suddenly they saw Piedmon jumping and flying up to the cliff. The Digidestined looked up in horror as their partners continued the fighting around them. Then they saw a burst of light and the angel Digimon on the cliff disappeared. They saw Piedmon in its place.

"NO!" Davis shouted.

"Kari . . ." Tai whispered. Then WarGreymon flew and hit the ground. "What?" Tai said. Around them, their Mega Digimon began to power down. Phoenixmon powered down to Yokomon; HerculesKabuterimon to Moltimon; Rosemon to Tanemon; etc.; until all but WarGreymon, Spinemon, and MetalGarurumon were left. The Dark Digimon started to roar, or perhaps it was cheering. Then the woman Dark Digidestined raised her hand.

"Leave them. We have what we want." She said. They began to retreat to the cliff. Then Komodomon turned around.

"Komodomon!" The woman screamed. "I order you to stand down." Komodomon opened his mouth and shouted:

"Acid Spray!" The spray shot out toward the others, or specifically Sora. She stood there frightened. Then Matt forced her out of the way, and took the hit. He was thrown backwards. He lay there unmoving. Tai looked at him, then Sora, then back at the cliff, to where the Dark Digidestined fled.

"Wait . . . T.K.!" He shouted. All of them began to run toward the cliff, but once they got there, they found no evidence of T.K.'s body, or any body for that matter. It was gone.

* * *

**Well, now things become complicated. What now?**

**Please REVIEW!!! Thanks!**


	15. The Dark Ocean

**In the last chapter, you saw Kuri fall, Matt hit by an attack, and Kari and T.K. kidnapped. Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot. In fact, ****Urahara144 ****said in their review that they had a feeling the next chapter or so would be darker. Don't disregard that statement. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Digimon. I don not own its characters either.**

* * *

It was hours later. The Digidestined had not found a body, and were still recovering form the loss. Matt was in the hospital after his miraculous save. Sora has spent a lot of time in his room, waiting. They hadn't found any of the Dark Digidestined, but in the light of T.K.'s apparent demise, no one thought to follow them. Tai, apparently impacted by recent events, spent most of his time in the hospital waiting room with Sora pacing the floors. Gabumon was the only one that was allowed in there to see Matt. All of the other Digimon, under orders from Joe, were resting. The Digi H.Q. was silent. No one knew what to think.

Tai stopped pacing and sat down. Despite recent events, Matt was his best friend. Tai then stood up and went to sit by Sora. He put his arm around her to comfort her. She sat there, not crying, not thinking, but unsure of what to do. Several of the Digidestined came and left, but none stayed. Sora looked up at Tai.

"Why didn't they finish us off?" she asked.

"Because that was never their goal." Came a voice from the doorway. Gennai stood there silently. Tai stood up tears in his eyes.

"Now. Now you tell us. You knew this was going to happen. You know what's going on! Matt was the only one who saw that, and now look, he's almost dead. Well now you tell us!" Tai said angrily. Sora looked from him to Gennai. Gennai started at him for the longest time. Then he sighed, and nodded.

"Fine. Gather the Digidestined, and I'll tell you everything I know." The man said. Tai nodded, and walked out. Sora stood up, and walked to the doorway leading to Matt's room.

"You still love him?" Gennai asked. Sora nodded.

"Yes." She said. Gennai turned to leave.

"Gennai, do you know who contacted Matt, and told him to be there?" Sora asked. Gennai turned back to look at her. His eyes were gleaming.

"I think he still loves you too." Gennai said and walked out.

* * * * *

Everyone sat in Tai's conference room. The Digimon were still resting, so they didn't attend. Gennai stood at the head of the table.

"Now, I know you want to know what's going on. What the Dark Digidestined are really about. Go back to five years ago, during your final battle with Piedmon. Angemon finally Digivolved to MagnaAngemon and defeated Piedmon. But he didn't kill him. MagnaAngemon used the 'Gate of Destiny' to send away Piedmon. We never saw him again. Anyone want to take a guess to where the 'Gate of Destiny' sent him?"

"The Dark Ocean." Ken said quietly. Gennai nodded, and continued:

"Jump ahead four years. You are in Odaiba. You have to defeat Daemon, or give Ken up. You use Ken's power to send Daemon to the Dark Ocean. Now of course, these two met." Gennai said.

"But Daemon even said he could only create portals between the Real and Digital worlds." Davis said. Gennai considered this, and nodded.

"He didn't exactly say that, but yes, that's true. Daemon cannot naturally create a portal to or from the Dark Ocean. Now-."

"Wait." Yolei said. "You said he _naturally _couldn't. Does that mean he can be helped?" She asked. Gennai slowly nodded.

"Let me ask you all a question, what is one unique quality of the Dark Ocean?" Gennai asked. The Digidestined looked at one another.

"Maybe that it has two of our past opponents?" Tai asked. Gennai shook his head.

"That we've been there before?" Yolei asked. Gennai shook his head again. Everyone looked at each other. All except Ken, who had been deep in thought. He looked up.

"The Dark Ocean can grant wishes." He said quietly. Gennai slowly nodded.

"In fact, it can only grant Dark Wishes. And what is more Dark than returning to the Digital World, and killing you in revenge?" Gennai asked. Sora gasped. Everyone exchanged glances.

"So the Dark Ocean can grant Digimon's wishes too?" Cody asked. Gennai nodded.

"As Piedmon said, he had done a great deal wishing. He probably wished for some help in his escape and revenge. And what is better help than receiving his own Digidestined? With their help he would be able to travel to the Digital world." Gennai said.

"Well, if he can travel to the Digital World, why does he need Kari?" Tai asked. Gennai shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But I can assure you it is important. They won't kill her if they went through all this trouble. And I found something very interesting. I went to the Digi H.Q. to determine how they captured Kari." Gennai said. He pulled out a disc and inserted it into a nearby monitor. He pressed a few buttons, and a big monitor at the front of the room lit up.

"This is security camera in the Control room where Kari is. You see her looking at security files and then . . ." Gennai said. They all listened.

_"Kuri is a Dark Digidestined too." Kari said on the monitor. She turned around quickly and saw a cloaked figure._

"_Spying on me Kari? I'm disappointed."_ _Kuri said, slowly stepping toward Kari. She backed up._

"_Don't come near me." She warned. He continued to step toward her._

"_Have you thought of my request?" He asked. Her eyes widened._

_"Yes, and I'm afraid I have to say no." She said, her voice shaking._

_"I'm sorry to hear that. You see, I can't take no for an answer. You're coming with us anyway." He said, and reached toward her. He grasped her wrist as she tried to make it toward the door. She turned around and jerked her wrist back. This sent the hooded person stumbling toward the floor. He stood up quickly, the hood falling from his face. Kari screamed when she saw his face._

"Pause!" Izzy said. Gennai paused it. The face they saw on there was T.K.'s. It was undeniable. All the features were the same except for the eyes. This Kuri's eyes were red. Several of the Digidestined gasped and sat up straight.

"Who is that?" Ken demanded.

"That is the Dark Digidestined Kuri. I also looked over the security records. He had contacted her at least once before. I suppose that was what the 'offer' was. I believe it was he you saw falling from the cliff. A person who looked like T.K. but was wearing a cloak. It has to be." Gennai said.

"But if he fell, then why couldn't we find a body?" Yolei asked. Gennai shrugged.

"The Dark Digidestined must have taken his body with them. I don't know. But I do have a question: Where is T.K. now?" Gennai asked. Everyone started to talk at once.

"They must have taken him too!" Tai said. Gennai nodded.

"Either that, or he followed them. Either way, he should be alive." He said.

"So we have to go save them!" Davis said. Gennai nodded.

"But we can't unless our Digimon can Digivolve to Mega again." Sora said.

"They should be able to." Gennai responded.

"But why did they power down when we most needed them?" Asked Sora.

"Sora, what made Biyomon Digivolve to Garudamon?" Gennai asked. Sora thought a moment.

"It was the power of love that I felt. My crest." She answered. Gennai nodded.

"Your crest gives you the power to Digivolve. Ian and Ribmon gave you the ability, but you are the source. Your Digimon powered down, only when their initial energy was depleted, and they had nothing else to sustain them. Your crests are that key. Only you can help them." Gennai said. Tai silenced the meeting.

"I think our priority now should be to rest and recover so we can go to the Dark Ocean to kick those Dark Digidestined's butts. Meeting Dismissed. We leave in a couple of hours." Tai said. Everyone nodded, and the meeting ended.

* * * * *

The Dark Digidestined were gathered at the Dark Ocean. They were in a castle. It was Dark, but that was the theme. They were gathered around the leader, Digimon and Digidestined alike. The leader stepped forward. She spoke in a voice of Authority.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded. The Dark Digidestined in front of Lizardmon fidgeted.

"You disobeyed a direct order! We members of Darkness, but we are not savages. You attacked against a direct command, and I demand to know why!" She shouted. Lizardmon's partner spoke up.

"That girl, she is the opposite of my crest. I had to destroy her." He said. The leader sighed, and started to rub the bridge of her nose, as if she had a headache.

"I've told you time and time again to not attack the Digidestined until we are ready." She said. Another hooded member stepped forward.

"And when will we be ready? We had them nearly beaten. They had already powered down from Mega." They said. Another stepped forward.

"And how did they get the ability to Warp Digivolve? You told us only three of them could." They said. The leader raised her hand to silence them all.

"Silence! Yes, I know what I told you. But I had no idea SkullAngewomon would appear; that she would be powered by the crest of Support to shoot the Digidestined with an arrow; and that they would gain the Warp Digivolve. But we will not kill the Digidestined off one at a time. We wait until after the Mergence, and we kill them all at one time. That is our plan, and we will follow it. Do I make myself clear?" She shouted. Everyone nodded. She sighed.

"Good." She said. "Now congratulations are in order. First to Adrian and Biodramon, who fooled the Digidestined, and prevented them from finding Allies." Everyone clapped. Adrian and Biodramon nodded at them. The leader continued.

"And to the man who made this possible, kidnapped Kari, and have provided the way to our supremacy: Kuri." She said. Everyone gasped as Kuri limped forward out of the shadows where he was waiting. He bowed. Even Adrian looked stunned.

"But we saw you fall. How did you survive?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Very painfully. But I did what I had to. And now we have her." He said. The rest of the Dark Digidestined cheered.

"Where is she?" the leader asked.

"Being prepared for the Mergence." He said. She nodded.

"Right. We have precious time, and none to waste. You have several hours to rest and get ready. For soon is our domination of the entire Digital World!" Everyone cheered.

* * * * *

"He's waking up! Joe, he's waking up!" Gabumon shouted. Everyone tried to rush into the room, but Joe got there first. He walked over to the bed, and checked Matt's pulse and stats. He then nodded at Gabumon. Gabumon put his paw on Matt's arm.

"Matt?" He asked. Matt stirred and looked around.

"What happened?" Matt asked slowly.

"You were hit by an Acid Spray attack. I cleaned it off, and you're not permanently harmed. Just take it easy." Joe said. Then Sora and Tai entered the room.

"Matt!" Sora gasped.

"Matt, are you okay?" Tai said. Matt glared at the two of them.

"Get out." He said in a low tone.

"But Matt, we were very worried." Sora said.

"Both of you get out now!" Matt said in a low tone. Sora started to say something else, teared up, and ran out. Tai's expression was unreadable. He too left. Matt sighed and sat back.

"Matt . . .they're worried too. They care about you . . ." Izzy started.

"They care about me? When?" Matt said sarcastically. "When they cheated behind my back? When they lied to me, and I heard it from T.K.? . . ."

"T.K.!" he then shouted sitting up fast. Then he fainted back onto the bed. Gabumon yelped in terror. Joe put his hand up to calm him.

"It's okay." Joe said. "He just sat up too quickly."

"T.K. . . ." Matt whispered.

"Matt, T.K.'s fine. He and Kari have been taken to the Dark Ocean by the Dark Digidestined." Gabumon reassured him. Matt looked at him.

"He can't be. I saw him fall. He's dead." Matt said.

"That was . . . someone else." Joe said hesitantly.

"What?" Matt asked. Joe shook his head.

"Never mind. The point is, T.K. and Kari have been kidnapped, and we need to go get them back." Joe said. Matt nodded.

"Fine. So let's go." Matt said, slowly climbing out of bed and standing. Matt then looked down, and pulled the sheet close to him.

"Joe! Where are my clothes?" Matt demanded. Matt was in a traditional hospital gown. The girls in the room immediately began to giggle. Joe ushered them out, and closed the door.

"Sorry Matt. The acid spray was covering you, and I had to take your clothes off to get the spray off of you. There's an extra set of clothes in the cabinet there." Joe said. Matt dressed and walked out. The girls had calmed down. Tai and Sora were sitting in a corner by themselves. Matt walked over to Gennai.

"Where do I go?" Matt asked.

"There is a portal on top of the cliff. It will lead you to the Dark Ocean." Gennai replied.

"Matt, as a doctor, it is my duty to tell you that you are in no condition to mount a rescue." Joe said. Matt turned and Joe saw the fury blazing in his eyes.

"I'm going to get my brother." Matt said. Matt walked out. Several Digidestined followed him. Sora and Tai looked at each other, before joining them too. Everyone's partner was waiting for him or her on the cliff. The Digidestined made the trip to the top, and then met with their partners.

"I thought you were going to leave, so I had them wait here." Gennai said. "Good luck. Sora can I have a word with you?" Everyone headed for the small flat screen T.V. in the middle of a field at the top of the cliff. Sora walked over to Gennai.

"Remember," he said. "Only your love can make Biyomon Warp Digivolve again. But your love for who: Tai or Matt?" Gennai said, and walked off. Sora stood there, thinking, before finally walking to the gate. Everyone held up his or her Digivices to the gate.

"Another thing I forgot to mention. The trip is not like going to the Real World. Brace yourselves!" Gennai said.

"What?" Davis called. Then they were pulled through. Suddenly they felt fear and hate, and Darkness. They saw terror and fright. Several screamed; the others were petrified. They felt like being pulled apart and crushed at the same time. It was terrible. Then they appeared again through the gate into the Dark Ocean. Nearly everyone was shaking.

"What the hell was that?" Tai asked.

"We were pulled through a Dark gate to the Dark Ocean. Since we're soldiers of Light in a figurative sense, being in a Dark gate would have negative effects. I'm surprised we're all still okay. But that was scary." Izzy said.

"I know, I thought I'd never see light again." Mimi said. "What about you Matt?" She looked at him. Matt looked cold, and distant.

"I didn't feel anything." He said in a low tone. With that, he started to walk. They all started walking. Matt saw in the distance a castle; he started to head there. Out of the corner of his eye, Matt could see Tai and Sora trying to catch up to talk to him.

"Matt!" Sora called. Matt ignored them. Tai caught up with him.

"Matt. At least talk to Sora. Think of how she's feeling." Tai said. Matt snorted.

"Think of how she's feeling?" Matt said sarcastically. "You two went out behind my back, and didn't have the decency to even tell me!" Matt walked on ahead, not looking back.

"Hey, even though Sora and I have been dating for a year-." Tai began. Matt stopped short.

"A year? . . ." Matt said, his voice breaking. Tai realized what he had said.

"Matt . . ." Tai started. Matt exploded.

"Tai Kamiya . . . I wish you would just . . .drop dead!" Matt shouted.

"NO!" Ken shouted, but it was too late. Matt heard a gasp and then several screams. Matt turned around. Tai was lying collapsed on the ground. His eyes stared lifelessly upward. Sora and Agumon were bent over Tai's body sobbing. Tai was dead.

* * *

**Please Review! THANKS!**


	16. Light and Shadows

**First, thanks for over fifty reviews! I'm honored! Now, before you begin this chapter, I must say one thing. I do not hate the character T.K. In fact, he is one of my favorite characters. This chapter, well, I'll just let you see, but bear in mind, I'm not just hurting T.K. to hurt him. :) This is a very important chapter. Enjoy!!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

"What do we do now Sora?" Biyomon asked. It was an hour since they had arrived in the Digital world. At first they were all shocked and stunned. Now everyone was upset and restless. Some of the Digidestined were crying, but most sat unmoving. No one knew what to do. Tai's death caught everyone unawares. Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon were comforting Mimi, who was breaking down. Izzy had gone off alone to think, and to mourn. Tentomon had followed him. Davis just collapsed sitting on the ground, next to V-mon. He was just shocked, and didn't respond to anyone. Biyomon was consoling Agumon. Sora, after sobbing uncontrollably, finally left Tai's body alone. Ken had covered the body with a jacket. No one had dared to touch the body. Matt had not talked to anyone since his outburst. He just sat on a rock looking at Tai's body, covered by Ken's jacket. Ken walked over to a crying Yolei, and put his left arm around her. She cried into his shoulder. The other Digidestined just sat there shocked.

"What do we do now Sora?" Biyomon repeated. Sora looked at her.

"We need to go." Sora whispered. Then she spoke louder. "Everyone, we still have a mission. We need to find T.K. and Kari. Now Davis, you head everybody to the castle, and I stay behind with Ta-." Sora's voice broke. More tears streamed down her face. Davis had not moved from where he was sitting.

"Davis!" She cried out. Davis looked up at her, eyes full of tears. Tai was his mentor, his teacher. Tai had been like an older brother to Davis, and she was sure he could feel the loss.

"Davis," she said more calmly, but on the verge of more tears, "You need to take the others and go. I'll stay with Tai." She said. Davis nodded slowly. He picked himself up slowly, and nodded to the others. They started to pick up themselves and prepared to travel. Several of the others looked at the body behind Sora, bid a silent farewell, and headed off. Izzy and Tentomon came back quietly, and without asking a question, prepared as well.

"I'll stay too." Matt said suddenly. "You all have Megas, and you don't need my help. It would be best if I stayed back." He looked forlorn, and sad. They saw in his eyes a sorrow, and humongous guilt. Sora herself was about to object, but saw the look in his eyes. Davis and the others, very silently, walked away, leaving Matt, Sora, Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, and the body alone.

"Gabumon, Agumon, Biyomon, could you give us a moment alone?" Sora said. Gabumon and Biyomon looked at each other before nodding, and leaving. Sora then, without saying a word, turned around and headed for Tai's body.

"Sora . . ." Matt started after her. Sora turned around and slapped him. She then burst into tears.

"How could you? How could you?!?" She shouted. She then started to fall toward the ground. Matt caught her and held her. Sora cried into his shoulder.

"He never hated anybody. He never did you wrong. Why did it happen to him?" She wailed. Matt started to break into tears as well.

"Do you hate me?" She asked. He looked at her in horror.

"No . . .Sora I don't hate you. I didn't hate Tai either. I made a mistake." Matt said.

"A mistake? A MISTAKE?!? Matt you killed him!" She shrieked. They both started to cry. She then stood up, and ran off. Matt just sat there, sobbing. Matt didn't know what to do. Then he looked at the sky. Matt had never been religious, but if there ever was a time . . .

"Dear God!" Matt cried out. "Tai was my friend. No, Tai was my best friend. And I killed him. I KILLED HIM! OH GOD WHY? TAKE ME INSTEAD!!! Take me instead!" Matt sobbed. Matt sat there, sobbing.

Meanwhile, Sora had run into Gabumon, Agumon, and Biyomon who had been talking.

"Sora! Where's Matt?" Gabumon asked. Sora stood there, crying.

"He killed Tai. He hates me just like he hated Tai!" Sora said. Gabumon stepped forward.

"Matt doesn't hate you or Tai. Why do you think he came back. He cares so deeply for the two of you. You were his girlfriend and Tai was his Best Friend. Now Matt made a mistake, said a few things, and Tai suffered for it. I'm sure Matt would give his life to save Tai's. Matt cares about the two of you a lot more than you think. Cut him some slack, he's grieving too." Gabumon said. Sora nodded, and walked back over to Matt. Matt looked up at her, with tears in his eyes.

"Sora . . . forgive me . . ." Matt said. She dropped into his arms.

"Oh Matt!" She cried, and they sat there comforting each other, and grieving.

* * * * *

T.K. woke up to find his head hurting. He must have been knocked unconscious, for he had no memory of being taken here. He focused his eyes and saw that he was in a chamber or a dungeon. He stood up and saw that he was chained to the wall by his arms and legs. Shackles gripped his wrists and ankles tightly. He had about four feet walking distance between the wall and his shackles. T.K. looked around the room, but only saw Gatomon. _"Where is Patamon?"_ T.K. worried.

"Gatomon!" He called out, but she was still unconscious. She had been hit pretty badly. T.K. winced as he fell a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down and saw that it was bleeding. Then he remembered what had happened earlier. He had been trying to protect . . .

"Kari!" He called out, but didn't hear anything. He couldn't see well, as his only light was a single torch mounted on the far wall by a door. T.K.'s head rose up as he heard footsteps, and then a large clanking noise. The door opened and a figure stepped through. He couldn't make out the figure, for they were wearing a hooded cloak. The figure walked up to the bars and took their hood off. It was Kuri.

"You." T.K. whispered and backed up. Kuri smiled and walked up to him.

"Surprised?" he said. T.K. shook his head in non-belief.

"But you're . . ."

"Dead?" Kuri finished for him, smiling. "No, but I had to make a great performance for Kari so she would turn against you. I took a chance, and it worked." T.K. glared at him.

"By the way . . ." Kuri began and hit T.K. across the jaw. T.K. went down hard. A now familiar pain returned to his face.

"That's for hitting me." Kuri said. Kuri then bent down beside T.K. "Oh dear me, have you been getting hurt?" Kuri then slapped him again and laughed.

"Yes, I know all about what's happened to you. It's not been a fun three days, has it?"

"What have you done to Kari?" T.K. asked. Kuri put a look of insulted innocence on his face.

"Me? Why, I have done nothing."

"You've corrupted her with Darkness." T.K. said. A gleam sparkled in Kuri's red eyes.

"No she is not battling Darkness. She is battling shadows." Kuri said.

"Darkness, shadows," T.K. said. "It means the same thing." Kuri's eyes flared.

"No it is not!" Kuri said angrily. Then Kuri immediately calmed down.

"Darkness is a force. It is the opposite of light." Kuri began to explain.

"Like good and evil." T.K. shot out.

"Darkness and Light are not the same as Good and Evil. Light and Darkness are just forces going about their businesses, battling each other, and trying to obtain the upper hand. Shadows are the absence of Light. It is where Light does not exist. Shadows are also where Darkness doesn't exist. It is sort of a middle ground you see."

"How can shadows be the absence of Darkness?" T.K. asked confused. Kuri sighed in disgust.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Kuri said. "There can be shadows of Darkness too, but not in the physical sense of the word. Think more metaphorically. When there is an absence of Light or Darkness in a person's soul, no matter whom they are, there is a potential for the other side to take control. But the other side cannot take control until the initial Darkness or Light is defeated. That's what's happening to your dear Kari. Some Light has left her soul, making her vulnerable. The reason for this is usually emotional distress, maybe from anger or betrayal. Wait a minute, didn't you cause that?" T.K. looked up at him in shock.

"What?" T.K. asked.

"You are the one who upset her in the first place. You helped it grow and nurtured it until it made Light leave her soul. Once there was an absence of Light, otherwise known as shadows, there started an internal battle. Now normally, these internal conflicts can be lived with, no matter how serious. But Kari's light is pure, and therefore more . . . valuable. We servants of Darkness will do anything to have that power. But to get to this point, the person would need to be extremely emotionally compromised. I wish I could claim I did that, but you take the cake, so I've come to thank-you." Kuri said and smiled. At the end of that speech, T.K. was crying. Crying, because Kuri was right, and T.K. knew it. We wished Kuri would stop, but Kuri continued.

"Consider what's happened to her. First, she already felt a Dark feeling. The Dark Ocean has been stirring for quite awhile. Of course, the people most sensitive to the Dark Ocean would be vulnerable. Then she goes through this whole mess of Tai, Sora, and Matt. She had Yolei betray her, Matt leave, and Sora and Tai upset. And who caused that: you. Not only did you do that, but also your pride and arrogance prevented you from absolving the situation before it was too late. Then Patamon was hurt, and I contacted her, trying to set up her kidnapping." T.K.'s head shot up.

"You didn't know that, did you?" Kuri said, smiling.

"Leave!" T.K. cried out, tears streaming down his face.

"She was afraid of me, but did she have someone to talk to? No, because you drove them away. Congratulations. You destroyed the Digital world, doomed your own, and have undermined your friends." Kuri grinned at T.K. crying, and turned to leave.

"Why?" T.K. asked.

"Why what?" Kuri asked, turning around.

"Why tell me this?" T.K. asked. Kuri's smile widened.

"Because after the Mergence, Piedmon has ordered something special for the Digidestined and his partner who have trapped him here for so long. I thought you just might want to know." Kuri sneered. T.K. looked up.

"The Mergence?" T.K. asked. Kuri raised a finger in T.K.'s direction.

"Ah," He said. "You must be wondering about why we took Kari in the first place." T.K. nodded slowly. Kuri walked over, and bent down beside him.

"You want me to tell you what this is about? What it's all been about?" Kuri whispered. T.K. nodded again. Kuri then bared his teeth and backhanded T.K.

"What is this to you, a cartoon? Did you honestly think I would tell you so you could escape and warn the others? I know I'll do even better. Guess the first part. Tell me what you think is happening and I'll fill in the rest. What do you think?" Kuri spoke. T.K. remained silent. Kuri laughed and spat at the floor beside T.K. He then got up and turned to leave.

"Daemon can't do it, can he?" T.K. asked. Kuri stopped and turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"Piedmon can power down to rookie, but Daemon can't, can he?" T.K. ventured. Kuri scowled.

"No, he can't. Four years ago, you sent Piedmon here. He knew the power that the Dark Ocean yielded, and used it. He wished for vengeance against you and the other Digidestined. He then was granted his wish. He found his own Digidestined. This allowed him to power down to rookie and travel to the Digital World." Kuri said.

"I don't understand." T.K. replied.

"Of course not." Kuri said annoyed. "The TV's that take us to the Digital World basically download you into the Digital World and back. Now for humans and lower level Digimon, this is easy, but for a Mega it is hard. In the Digital world, everything is just data. Now Mega Digimon are, of course, more complex data. It takes a lot of energy and time for them to download, and sometimes the data is lost. So being able to power down to rookie allowed Piedmon to escape."

"So you're Piedmon's partner?" T.K. asked. Kuri laughed.

"No. His partner is our leader. You've probably seen her." Kuri said. T.K. nodded, he had remembered the tall woman giving out orders.

"No, my partner arrived four years later to the Dark Ocean." Kuri said. T.K.'s eyes widened.

"Daemon . . ." T.K. whispered. Kuri only smiled.

"Yes, I am Daemon's partner. But he can't power down to rookie. That's why we need Kari . . ." He said. T.K. face contorted in confusion.

"Kari is a great source of power. With her, we are going to open a gate to the Digital world, and send Daemon through it." Kuri said. T.K. thought a moment.

"Then why is it called the Mergence?" he asked. Kuri grinned.

"Tell me T.K., do you know the significance of Gatomon's tail ring?" Kuri asked. T.K. looked away, putting it all together.

"It gives us the power to DNA Digivo- . . .No . . . You can't . . ." T.K. said. Kuri smiled wider.

"We can, and will. Think about it, the powers of Daemon and Piedmon joining together into one glorious entity, a god!" Kuri said. T.K. stared at him in horror.

"You want to Digivolve Piedmon and Daemon together and unleash them into the Digital World? That' crazy! Do you know how much damage that'll cause?" T.K. asked.

"Of course, and do you know who we're starting with first?" Kuri asked. T.K.'s eyes widened. Kuri nodded and walked to the door.

"Unfortunately, now you know, but I can't let you escape and tell the others. On the other hand, I can't kill you." Kuri rapped on the door. In stepped two Dark Digidestined. Kuri motioned toward T.K.

"You know what to do. Just leave him alive, and in one piece. And if at all possible, make sure he can regain consciousness. Piedmon will still want him after all of this. Other than that, have at it." Kuri said, and stepped out of the room. The two started to head towards T.K.

"Goodbye T.K. Takashi. I hope to see you again soon." Kuri laughed, and shut the door.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!**


	17. The Mergence

**Here is chapter 17. I want to repeat that I do not hate T.K., or his partner. Thanks for the reviews (Over 60!), and enjoy!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

T.K. woke up. He was still in the Dungeon, but this time he was unshackled. Not that it mattered; he didn't feel like escaping. Earlier, the two Dark Digidestined had tormented him, hit him, and basically beat the crap out of him. T.K. just lay crumpled on the ground. He hurt everywhere. His head was hurting the most. All of the things Kuri had said rolled around in his brain. He couldn't stop thinking about Kari, and how he had ruined everything, for her, and the Digital World. He heard a noise, and it came from Gatomon's direction. He slowly sat up, and cried out as he found some new sets of pain. His chest and stomach hurt. He lifted his shirt to see huge welts and bruises where they had hit and kicked him. He saw Gatomon stirring in her shackles. He slowly got up, and steadying himself, walked to Gatomon.

"Gatomon." He said, and then hissed. His face and jaw hurt. He could barely move as it was. It even hurt to breathe. She looked at him.

"T.K., what happened to you?" She said. He winced.

"They beat me up pretty bad." He said.

"Oh . . .well, let me down." She said. He undid all of her shackles. She nodded, and then tackled him. He flew back onto the ground, her on top of him. She then wrapped her hands around his throat. He gasped in pain, not just because of the pain in his back, but they had hit his throat as well. He looked up, and saw Gatomon's eyes blazing with fury.

"Now you tell me the truth, and you tell me now, or else I'll beat the crap out of you." She said. He nodded meekly.

"Do you, or do you not love Kari more than a friend?" She asked.

"Yes . . ." He hoarsely called out.

"Then why did you say that you didn't?" Gatomon asked.

"I didn't . . ." He gasped.

"She overheard you say that." Gatomon said. T.K. was nearly going blue. He gestured toward his neck. She looked at him, and then released her death grip. He started to gulp in air.

"I never said that." T.K. said between pants of breath. "I told Davis:

_"And do you like Kari?" Davis asked._

_"I don't like her like that anymore. I now love her with all of my heart."_

"I love her, and nothing will ever change that." He said. Gatomon looked at him

"She never heard that last part. That's why she's been so upset. She finally got the courage to tell you her feelings, and she heard you say that." Gatomon said.

"What?" T.K. said, all pain forgotten.

"Yes T.K. she loves you. She talks about you everyday, she acts differently when you're around, and when you're not, she misses you sorely. But she doesn't know you return those feelings." Gatomon said. For the first time in days T.K. smiled.

"We have to tell her, before it's too late. Kuri said her internal battle is because of this emotional distress, and I have to fix it. So please Gatomon, before I die, let me tell Kari I'm sorry, and that I love her." T.K. said. Gatomon smiled and got up off him.

"Now . . ." he said. "We need to find an escape so-." The door opened cutting him off. Two cloaked figures stepped inside. One pulled down his hood. It was Kuri.

"Well, I see my friends have not stopped you in the least. You're still trying to escape." Kuri said walking over. He then punched T.K. in the stomach. T.K. collapsed on the ground clutching his stomach. He was in terrible agony. He nearly fainted from all the pain. Kuri smiled and then pulled T.K. to his feet by his hair. T.K. screamed in agony.

"Oh come on T.K." Kuri said and pushed T.K. at the door.

"Hey! Leave him alone! He can walk on his own!" Gatomon said angrily. Kuri glared at her.

"Fine!" He spat. "Keep going."

"Where are we going?" T.K. asked. Kuri smiled, all the while snapping old, rusty handcuffs and shackles on them so they could walk.

"The Mergence. We want you to see it especially." He said. "The beginning of the end." They walked out to a stairway, and started to ascend. They made it to the top. Several Dark Digidestined walked beside them. They were carrying Patamon. Patamon looked worse than he did in the Hospital. He was bruised all over, and had dried blood on him. One of his wings was bent back the wrong way. It was surely broken.

"Patamon!" T.K. and Gatomon cried in unison. They were escorted to a long stairway leading up. They climbed them. At the top, T.K. gasped. At the top were all of the rest of the Dark Digidestined and their partners. They were arranged in a semicircle around a large ring-like structure. The structure was huge extending several feet into the air. It was almost like a doughnut or a bagel. It had no center. There were steps leading up to it as if it were a doorway. T.K., Gatomon, and Patamon were led over to the semicircle, each one being held by a Dark Digidestined. To the side were the Dark Digidestined's Digimon. They were all in Mega form. One was standing in front of the ring itself. T.K. could see it was Piedmon. Piedmon stood menacing and terrifying. T.K. got a shudder just looking at them. Piedmon stepped forward.

"My fellow Digimon and Dark Digidestined, our time is nearly upon us. For four years I've been here. Four years since my fall from grace. And it has been so long since I have traveled the lands of the Digital World as its rightful owner. But now my time in the Digital World has come again. I did share it with three others, and am now ready to share it with you. We have all waited quite awhile for this moment, and it is finally here!" Cheers erupted from the Dark Digidestined. Piedmon's partner stepped forward.

"Piedmon is right. We have waited too long." She said. Sounds of approval and agreement came from the group. "And the Digidestined have been in power for too long." Louder cries of agreement erupted. "Now it is our turn. Our turn for retribution. Our turn for revenge. Our turn to gain the power!" Loud cheers busted forth. "Now we have the power of Piedmon and Daemon combined! It is time for . . . The Mergence!" A loud gong could be heard. T.K. looked over to the right, and saw the bell, a cloaked figure stood beside it. T.K. and Gatomon could hear a large rumbling. It got louder and louder. A large black cloud began to appear near the ring. It got bigger and bigger until, it finally receded. In its place was Daemon.

"Daemon!" Gatomon whispered. Daemon laughed wickedly.

"Shall we start?" He asked. The leader nodded and went over to a lever sticking out of the ground near the gate. She pulled it. Out of the ground two stone tabs rose upward. Piedmon jumped on one, and Daemon ascended to another.

"Bring her out!" The leader ordered. Out from the door T.K. and the others came from came Kari. She was wearing a bright white cloak that contrasted the Dark Digidestined's Black ones. She was lead by a Dark Digidestined through the semi-circle. Then the Dark Digidestined left her side and joined the end of the semi-circle. Both of Piedmon and Daemon's partners stood in front of their partners on either side of the ring.

"Kari," Kuri said smiling. "It is time. Time for you to serve your purpose." T.K. glared at him through the restraint the Dark Digidestined was holding him in. How dare he treat Kari as if she were a pet or something!?!

"Kari, we need the Tail Ring." Kuri said. Kari slowly walked over to where Gatomon, Patamon, and T.K. were being held. Kari bent down beside Gatomon and reached for her tail.

"No, Kari, no!" Gatomon cried out. Kari grasped her tail, and removed the tail ring.

"Kari, listen to me." T.K. said. "You have to stop this. You're a better person than this, Kari!" Kari said not a word as she rose, and walked over to Kuri, handing him the tail-ring.

"Thank-you Kari." Kuri said. He sneered at T.K. and the others before holding the tail-ring high.

"We have it!" Kuri said. All the Dark Digidestined began to cheer.

"Why do they need it?" Gatomon whispered to T.K. He looked at her.

"To DNA Digivolve." He said simply. Her eyes widened.

"No . . . they can't. We have to stop them!" She whispered.

"I know." He said. The Dark Digidestined stopped cheering.

"Now Kari, it is time for you to help us." Kuri said. "Time for you to restore order to the Digital World." He gestured to a chair beside the ring-like structure.

"All you need to do is sit there. Then all of your troubles will be gone." He said.

"All my troubles . . .will be gone . . ." She repeated slowly.

"NO! Kari!" T.K. shouted. He knew, somehow he knew, that that chair would kill her. It was actually a funny-looking contraption. It was a small chair, but at the top there was a type of helmet. It could swing down onto the head of the seat's occupant. It looked like a hair-drying chair in a hair salon. There were several cords leading from the chair to the ring. Kari began to walk over to the chair. Kuri smiled cruelly.

"No Kari!" T.K. screamed. Then he saws something. From the very side of his vision, he saw Davis and the other Digidestined coming up the staircase. They busted through the top of the castle with a crash. Everyone's Digimon had Digivolved to Mega.

"Save T.K. and Kari!" Davis shouted.

"And the others." UlforceVeedramon reminded him.

"Right!" Davis exclaimed.

"Stop them!" the Dark Digidestined leader shouted. All of the Dark Digimon rushed at the Light ones. They met at the middle in battle. This gave T.K. an advantage. He had to stop Kari from sitting there. He thrashed his arms breaking the weak, rusty shackles. He elbowed the figure behind him. He then sent a right hook into the guy next to him, freeing Gatomon. Once they were free, Gatomon pounced on the next Dark Digidestined heading their way. T.K. made his way for the ring. One guy stepped in front of him.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon cried out taking that guy down. Then T.K. started to run for Kari. Another Figure stepped in front of him.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted. Even at his weakest, he delivered a strong attack. It hit the figure in front of T.K. and he went down hard. T.K. finally made it over to Kari and the chair. She had just sat down. He grasped her arms and looked her in the eyes. There he saw only Darkness. T.K. nearly lost all hope at that point. Then he remembered that glimmer of Kari back on the cliff. He thought back to everything that had happened. Walking home from Izzy's office; traveling to the Digital World; facing the Dark Digidestined on the cliff; leaning to kiss Kari; learning Sora cheated on Matt; lying to Kari; telling Matt about Sora; fighting with Kari; and losing her on the cliff. He realized the only way to bring Kari back was to tell her how he felt. Would she listen, or even hear him? He had to take that chance.

"Kari." T.K. said slowly. "Don't do it. Don't do it because you're better than that. Don't do it because the Digital World needs you. I need you. Kari, . . . I love you." She looked at him.

"But you said earlier . . ." She began. He cut her off.

"Never mind what I said earlier. Listen to what I'm saying now. I love you, and I need you to come back!" He cried at her. Suddenly, her eyes were lively again. He could see that his Kari had returned.

"T.K.? . . ." She said. He smiled in relief.

"I'm here Kari." He said.

"How touching." They heard someone sneer. The leader had crept behind the chair during Kari and T.K.'s exchange.

"Unfortunately, you're too late." She smiled and brought the helmet part of the chair down onto Kari's head. Immediately there were flashes of light, and Kari started to glow. Then waves started to travel up her body and into the helmet. The ring started to glow. The center of the ring started to glow as well. It became opaque and clouded. Kari's life force was being sucked out of her into the machine.

"NO!" T.K. screamed. He tried to reach for her, but the Leader hit him in the stomach. Hurt from his earlier beating, T.K. went down hard. Kari screamed out in silent pain.

Meanwhile, the Digidestined were trying their hardest to get to T.K. The Digimon battled on top of the castle, racing around monuments, towers, and statues. The Digimon of Light were trying, but were outnumbered. Then, all of them saw big flashes of light coming from ahead. The Dark Digimon took the Light's hesitation, and attacked fiercely. Suddenly, an angel Digimon appeared from the sky. It was Dark Angewomon.

"Dark Arrow!" She shouted, but was thrown off by an attack by Rosemon. The Dark arrow attack flew off handedly through the battlefield. It hit a tower. The tower fell from its high place. It landed on Adrian and SkullAngemon. Or it would have, if Ian and Spinemon hadn't rescued them in time. Spinemon let the two off.

"Why?" Adrian asked Ian, still on his Digimon's back. "Why did you do that? I'm a soldier for Darkness, you're a soldier for Light."

"Because." Ian replied, "We have the Crest of Support. We have to help anyone, even if they are on the opposite side. Besides, all life is sacred." He said. He and Spinemon jumped away to fight some more. Adrian looked at her partner.

"If I had known . . ." She said.

* * * * *

The flashes of light began to grow dimmer and dimmer. Then they stopped completely. Kari's body also dimmed, until it too shone no more. T.K. grabbed Kari and pulled the helmet off of her, but it was too late. Kari's body was still in the chair, but all of Kari's life force was gone. T.K., crying, took Kari's body in his arms. Patamon and Gatomon made their way over and held Kari too. They all heard laughter and looked up. Inside of the once empty ring, they could see the Digital World. The ring was a gate to the Digital World. The laughter came from the leader.

"Now it is time. Kuri!" She called. Kuri held up the tail-ring.

"DNA Activate!" He called. The tail-ring glowed.

"Go!" He shouted behind him.

**Piedmon . . . Daemon . . . DNA Digivolve to . . . Dark Jestermon!**

Dark Jestermon was a terrifying Digimon. He looked like a jester from a castle; he had a funny hat and shoes. But this Jester has completely dark. The usual jovial colors of a jester were replaced by dark, bleak colors. He had a big, creepy smile on his sheet white face, and his eyes were pitch black. He had two large swords in holsters on his back. What was really grotesque were the scars. They ran all over his face. Dark Jestermon looked up at the Digidestined and laughed. It was a high-pitched deathly laugh. It grinded at their ears and made them scramble about holding their hands covering their ears. He stood up and walked through the ring and disappeared. They could see him on the other side in the Digital World.

"Come on!" The woman Dark Digidestined said. She too stepped through the gate. Then, T.K. could see that the battle behind them had stopped. All the Dark Digidestined and Digimon were running toward the gate. Once they got there, they all went through the gate. Kuri was the last one. He bowed to T.K. and went through the gate.

"They're in the Digital World!" Ken said. The Digidestined were running toward them.

"Kari!" Yolei shouted. Everyone else looked at Kari.

"KARI!" They all shouted. Everyone ran over and were crying and confused.

"First Tai, and now Kari!" Mimi cried out.

"What?" T.K. said. "What happened to Tai?" But he dreaded the answer.

"Tai . . ." Izzy said. His voice broke. "Tai's dead. We were in the Dark Ocean, and Matt wished Tai would drop dead. It came true." T.K. gasped.

"No . . ." T.K. said. Everything overwhelmed T.K. He fainted. Joe went over and felt his pulse.

"Careful!" Gatomon warned. "T.K.'s been badly hurt. So has Patamon." The others saw Matt, Sora, Phoenixmon, and MetalGarurumon approaching. Phoenixmon was carrying Agumon and a body wrapped in a coat.

"Okay, so Tai and Kari are dead. Piedmon and Daemon have merged. The Dark Digidestined are loose in the Digital World. What are we going to do?" Cody said. Davis put his hand on Cody's shoulder.

"What we always do. Fight back." He said, and led the way through the gate.

* * *

**What will the Digidestined do without Kari or Tai?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (This means all of you. The ones who review regularly, and the ones I haven't heard from yet. Everyone has an opinion and I want to hear it.)**

**THANKS!**


	18. The Strength of Support

**I know it's been a week since my last update, but it's been a very busy time. I hope you are all enjoying this. Thanks for the reviews. They truly inspire me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either. I do not enjoy doing these.**

* * *

_"They're in the Digital World!" Ken said. The Digidestined were running toward T.K. and Kari._

"_Kari!" Yolei shouted. Everyone else looked at Kari's body._

"_KARI!" They all shouted. Everyone ran over and were crying and confused._

"_First Tai, and now Kari!" Mimi cried out._

"_What?" T.K. said. "What happened to Tai?" But he dreaded the answer._

"_Tai . . ." Izzy said. His voice broke. "Tai's dead. We were in the Dark Ocean, and Matt wished Tai would drop dead. It came true." T.K. gasped._

"_No . . ." T.K. said. Everything overwhelmed T.K. He fainted. Joe went over and felt his pulse._

"_Careful!" Gatomon warned. "T.K.'s been badly hurt. So has Patamon." The others saw Matt, Sora, Phoenixmon, and MetalGarurumon approaching. Phoenixmon was carrying Agumon and a body wrapped in a coat._

"_Okay, so Tai and Kari are dead. Piedmon and Daemon have merged. The Dark Digidestined are loose in the Digital World. What are we going to do?" Cody said. Davis put his hand on Cody's shoulder._

"_What we always do. Fight back." He said, and led the way through the gate._

* * *

" . . .And so we traveled through the gate, but we lost them. Then we came here. Gennai, what do we do?" Davis asked. They had traveled back to the Digi H.Q. to consult Gennai. T.K. had regained consciousness, but was still very weak.

"You need to stop them." Gennai said.

"How do we do that?" Matt asked. "You've told us nothing. You always hint at things. Now Tai and Kari are dead. If you had told us about Gatomon's tail-ring sooner, they would be alive!"

"I did tell you. I told you back when I gave Gatomon her tail ring. I told you that it was responsible for DNA Digivolving. That it would be bad for it to fall in the wrong hands. I couldn't tell you again, so I had to let you make mistakes. It is all prophecy." Matt got up and pushed Gennai down. He then grabbed Gennai by the robe and held him up on the wall. Gennai could see the fury in Matt's tear-streaked eyes.

"Enough. Enough of this. What needs to happen now? What do we do?" Matt said. Gennai looked at him.

"You need to bring Kari and Tai back to life. The child of Light is key to Darkness' destruction." Gennai said.

"Can't our Angel Digimon do something?" T.K. asked. Gennai shook his head.

"No, when it's a Dark wish, you need something more powerful.

"Can the Dark Ocean do that?" Matt asked. Gennai shook his head.

"No. The Dark Ocean can only grant Dark wishes. Bringing a soldier of Light back to life is not Dark at all." Gennai said.

"Wait. So what if we go to a place that can grant good wishes as well?" Yolei asked. Gennai smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"That world we went to fight Oikawa. That wishing World." Yolei said. "We can bring back Kari and Tai there."

"Can that place bring people back? It didn't bring back my dad." Cody said quietly.

"What you saw was an attack by MaloMyostismon to confuse you. Your dad did not come back. It is, in fact, possible to bring someone back in the Wishing World." Gennai said.

"Then we can bring back anybody!" Someone said. The whole room broke into chatter. Gennai silenced them.

"No . . .you can't. First you need their body, or something they can manifest in. Secondly, it takes a whole lot of energy to bring back someone from the dead. It takes about as much energy as it does to fuel a life. So . . ." Gennai began. Izzy finished for him.

"So someone needs to give up their life in order to save another." Izzy said. Gennai nodded.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Sora said. "We need to go." Everyone nodded. Then they turned to Gennai.

"The only way I know is to go through the Highton View Terrace gate. I can transport you close to there." Gennai said.

"Good." Davis said. "Let's go. We don't have that much time."

* * * * *

"It's wrong." Kuri said.

"What do you mean?" Came the response. It was Kuri and the leader of the Dark Digidestined talking. They had been in the Digital World for a while now. They had to run before being chased by the Digidestined, but they never followed.

"The prophecy says that the Digidestined of Light would give her power willingly. You forced it from her. You have forgone prophecy." Kuri said.

"So what? Screw all prophecy. The fact of the matter is we have a great power under our control. We can now rule the Digital World." The leader replied.

"But at what cost? The Prophecy is ignored. We were supposed to kill them all at once. Instead, they have the chance to defeat us." He said.

"They need Kari to defeat us. She's dead. We do not need prophecy." The leader told him.

"You are a fool. You can't just follow prophecy when you feel like it. You have to complete it!" he said. The leader turned around and advanced on Kuri, eyes blazing with fury.

"How dare you! You dare call me a fool! Me! I am the leader here! Now, we are going to go take over the Digital World, and kill all the Digidestined. If you want to argue, fine. Wait here until after we finish. But if you want to take part in this, then shut up, and stop questioning my authority!" She said and stormed off. Kuri stood there, seething.

"Kuri . . ."

"What!" he snapped. He turned around to see Adrian standing there. He immediately took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Adrian. Is there something you wanted?" he said.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? Killing the Digidestined and taking over the Digital World?" She asked.

"Yes, we are soldiers of Darkness, and we do what Darkness commands." Kuri said.

"And if Earth has a problem with this? Or even the Sovereigns?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Then we kill them too. We'll kill anyone in our way, because we're Dark Digidestined. Now tell me, what has brought these doubts on you?"

"Ian. He saved me. I was in danger, and he saved me." Adrian said. He nodded in understanding.

"Ah, that is a weakness that Light has. They have to save everyone. They don't have strength to get things done. He should be the one with doubts. It was his own weakness that will defeat him." Kuri said.

"Weakness?" Adrian repeated.

"Listen." Kuri said pulling her close to him. "We don't have need for anyone who won't get the job done. If you're having doubts . . ." He said.

"No!" She said. He looked at her in surprise. "I mean . . . I'm fine."

"Good" he said. Kuri walked off. Adrian looked at her partner, who had been waiting a distance off.

"So?" Biodramon asked. "What now?" Adrian opened her mouth to tell him . . .

* * * * *

The Digidestined all stopped in front of a building.

"We're back . . ." Sora said. Matt nodded. Sora was referring to Highton View Terrace, at which the original eight Digidestined all once lived.

"This is it. This is where I was those many years ago." Ian said. Ribmon beside him nodded.

"We'd better go." Izzy said. They all held up their Digivices.

"Gennai said this should work." Izzy said. "Digi-port open!" A sudden Gate ripped open out of nowhere. They could see the colors of the Wishing World through the gate. They all ran inside. Suddenly, they were in the wishing world. Their surroundings were colorful, random, and distorted. Izzy wanted to take a look around, but they didn't have time. Matt put Tai's body on the ground, and T.K. put Kari's body next to it. Everyone stared at the two bodies. Both Gatomon and Agumon began to weep again.

"So what now?" Davis asked.

"Someone has to sacrifice their life." Izzy said.

"Yeah, but who?" Mimi asked.

"I'll do it." Matt said.

"I'll help him." Gabumon said. Sora stepped forward.

"But Matt . . ." she began, but Matt cut her off.

"No Sora, I need to do this. I caused it, and I need to be the one who fixes it." Matt said. Sora then began to cry softly.

"I can't let you. Matt . . .I . . . I still . . ." Sora said. Matt walked up to her. He then kissed her. The rest of the Digidestined looked on as Sora and Matt kissed. They pulled away. Matt and Gabumon walked over to Tai and Kari's bodies. Nobody objected further.

"What do I do?" Matt asked. It was Izzy who responded.

"You just need to wish for it." Izzy said. Matt nodded, but he felt it needed more than that. He put his hand on Tai's head and closed his eyes.

_"I wish . . . that Tai would come back. I wish that he would live and help us to win, but most of all; I wish that he would make Sora happy. I wish he could succeed where I failed."_ Matt thought. Meanwhile, the Digidestined were watching. Ian looked at his partner.

"He can't do this, he's sacrificing himself. There has to be another way." Ian whispered to Ribmon.

"Don't you want Tai and Kari back?" Ribmon whispered back.

"Yes, but we can't just sacrifice another member of the team to let them come back. Matt and Gabumon are just as important as the rest of the team." Ian whispered.

"Yeah, if anything, that should be us." Ribmon said. Ian nodded. Gennai's words rang in his head.

_"It takes a whole lot of energy to bring back someone from the dead. It takes about as much energy as it does to fuel a life."_ Gennai had said. Ian kept thinking.

_"What we need is more power." _Ian thought._ "Wait . . . more power. Oh my . . ."_

"The prophecy!" Ian said aloud. Everyone looked at him. Ian turned to Ribmon.

"What do you mean the Prophecy?" Ribmon asked.

"It's us . . . I mean . . .it's us! We are the ones that have to do this!" Ian said. "'_A Digidestined of Support,_'" Ian quoted the text, "'_and their partner Digimon must give up their power in order to save the Digidestined.'"_

"But you already did that." Mimi said. "You gave us the power to Warp Digivolve." Ian nodded.

"I know, but I have a very strong feeling that this is what the prophecy meant." Ian said.

"But who are you to determine prophecy?" Matt asked. Ian knew Matt would be the most opposed to Ian doing this, but Ian was ready for it.

"Gennai told me that I would know when it was time." Ian replied.

"We can't just let you-." Sora began.

"Yes, you can. Years ago, I was at Highton View Terrace. I didn't save those two children in the battle, and I could have." Ian explained.

"But those children were Tai and Kari, and they lived." T.K. said. Ian smiled sadly.

"I know, but I also lived with that grief all throughout my life. I always, and still do, feel like I should've done something to save them. Now's my chance." Ian said. Sora stared at him mouth agape. Matt opened his mouth, hesitated, and then shut it. Yolei shook her head.

"You're not some savior, so stop pretending to be." She said. Ian looked down.

"We're not, but someone has to do this, it might as well be us." Ribmon said firmly. Ian looked down at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ian asked. Ribmon smiled.

"Of course not, but I'm always here for you, in your toughest decisions." Ribmon replied. Ian smiled proudly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you as a partner?" Ian asked. Ribmon looked down.

"Hey, if I were not a skeleton Digimon, I'd probably be blushing, but we don't have time for this, we save Tai and Kari." Ribmon said. Ian nodded, and they approached the bodies.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked. Ian hesitated.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay Ian." She said. Ian started to walk toward Kari and Tai. He hesitated again. Ian walked over to Ken.

"Thank-you for your brief friendship." Ian said to Ken. Ken merely nodded. Ian looked at Yolei.

"Take care of him." Ian said. Yolei smiled.

"I will." She said. Ian and Ribmon walked over to the bodies. He knelt so he was right behind them. He laughed silently.

"I don't know what to do." He said. He put his hand on Tai's head. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Beside him, Ian knew his partner was doing the same to Kari. Ian kept on wishing that his life force would transfer to Tai. Then he could feel it beginning to. He gasped.

"Wait!" They heard call out. Everyone turned around and saw Adrian and Biodramon approaching. Both Joe and Matt took Adrian by the arms.

"Go away traitor! Get out of here!" T.K. yelled. Ian opened his eyes and looked.

"No, let her stay, please." Ian said. They looked at him.

"But Ian, she betrayed us." Sora said. He looked at her, slowly losing energy. He was going to object, but when he didn't Mimi stepped forward.

"Let her speak." Mimi said. Sora and T.K. looked at Mimi, who was silently crying. Adrian walked over and knelt next to Ian.

"First, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. As I said earlier, I didn't know you, any of you. I was ready to kill you all. I thought, since you chose to help light, and I chose to help Darkness, it had to stay that way, to balance it out." Adrian turned back to Ian. "But then you saved me. It was then I realized that it is my choice. You chose to help me, a servant of Darkness, and shifted the balance to the Dark. Now I am here to help you, and shift it back. I know it doesn't make up for what I've done, but I'm ready to stop serving Darkness. I'm ready to help someone, not hurt them." Ian's vision dimmed as more energy drained into Tai.

"But how do you expect to help us . . ." Ian said, and slowly sank down onto Tai's body, dead. He had no energy to go on. She put her hand on his back.

"Like this . . ." She also began to transfer energy, but to Ian. Biodramon did this to Ribmon. The Rest of the Digidestined stared in awe. A person who they had considered a traitor was now giving her life for one of them. Yolei started to walk over there, but was stopped by Ken. The crest around Adrian's neck began to glow. It glowed a dark Purple. Ian's crest reacted to this glowing a light purple.

"What is happening?" Mimi asked.

"Their crests of Support are reacting to their showing of caring and support." Izzy said. Then his crest started to glow. Everyone's crest started to glow. For the one's without crests, their D-Terminals glowed, showing their Digi-eggs. The lights then shot out and hit the group on the ground. They all started to glow with the power from the crests. First Adrian and Biodramon dimmed, followed by Ian and Anatomon, and then Tai and Kari. Tai and Kari suddenly took in large gasps of air, as if they had not breathed in quite awhile.

"What happened?" Tai gasped out.

"Tai!" Sora and Agumon cried simultaneously. They hugged him. Meanwhile, T.K. and Yolei were hugging Kari.

"You were brought back by Ian and Adrian's crests of support." Yolei said.

"No, that's not completely true. All of our crests glowed. We all brought you back with our crests, like Knowledge, kindness, sincerity . . ."

"Love . . ." Sora whispered. Tai looked at her and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Tai," Matt said collapsing to his knees behind Tai. Tai looked at him, and then looked away.

"What's happened?" Tai asked.

"Short version: the Dark Digidestined used Gatomon's tail-ring to enable Piedmon and Daemon to DNA Digivolve. Then they traveled through a Gate to the Digital World. We had to save you and Kari, so we came to the Wishing world. Adrian is the one, however, who came at the last moment and saved all of you." Izzy said. Tai looked over at Ian. Ian was picking himself and Adrian up.

"You didn't have to do that." Ian said.

"I know. But we're all okay." She said.

"But you didn't know that!" He replied.

"True." She said. They laughed.

"So, can you forgive me?" She said. He nodded. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and turned away. Tai looked over at his sister. T.K. was holding her in his arms.

"Oh Kari, I'm never letting you go again!" He said. Kari hugged him back. Gatomon, Yolei and Patamon completed the hug around the two Digidestined.

"Alright!" Tai said, pulling himself up. "Let's do this." They used their Digivices and were transported to the Digital World.

"I have to go back . . ." Tai said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I have to go back. He said to come back!" Tai said.

"You can't go back! I won't let you leave me again." Sora wailed. Tai looked at her.

"It's okay Sora, it's not going to happen. I'm not going to leave you." Tai hugged her.

"We'll do this together." He exclaimed, and flashed her one of his smiles.

* * *

**Well, Tai and Kari are back! YAY!!! Hey, if you hate Tai or Kari, then what are you doing in this section in the first place?**

**Review please! That button below!**


	19. The Final Battle

**This is the next chapter. The end is near!!! Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

Dark Jestermon stood at the top of the cliff in front of the Digi H.Q. Beside him were his Dark Digidestined partners. Behind them were the rest of the Digidestined. The Dark Digidestined leader laughed.

"Destroy anything you want, but don't kill any of the Digidestined or their partners. That's our job." She said to Dark Jestermon.

"I'll destroy them if I want to." Dark Jestermon said. She looked at him.

"You'll do nothing until I tell you." She said.

"We'll see." He said, and jumped on down. The leader stood there and seethed.

"Relax, he'll do what he's ordered to." Kuri said. He and the leader started to walk down the side of the cliff.

"Yeah, maybe." She said. "It's good you finally came around." Kuri nodded.

"You know she's gone." He said, meaning Adrian. The leader nodded this time.

"I know. Adrian was always a weak player. I never expected her to make it through it all."

"But we'll need her support." He replied.

"Not when we have Dark Jestermon." She said.

"What if she presents a problem?" He asked. The Leader looked at him.

"Then we shall kill her too." She said. Kuri smiled. He looked back at their Digimon Partner, looming toward the H.Q.

"Who would've thought, Dark Jestermon." Kuri said. The leader laughed at him.

"Piedmon was a clown, and Daemon was, well, a Demon. When the two merged, this was the result. Who are we to say it's bad? Now come on, we have a job to do."

* * * * *

"Tai, Kari, it is good to see you both." Gennai said. The Digidestined had just traveled back to the Digital World. They were now at the Digi H.Q's command center.

"What's happening now Gennai?" Tai asked.

"They're following up on their promise to kill us all. The Digimon and the Digidestined stationed here will be in the hospital." Gennai said.

"No, you need to go. You need to flee this place and avoid the battle." Tai said.

"It's too late for us." Gennai shot back. "Besides, the others wouldn't want to leave either. We'll be fine, unless you fail . . ." Gennai left open.

"Then we won't fail. Go Gennai. We'll see you when we're done." Tai reassured. Gennai nodded, and quickly left. Tai turned to the rest. "Alright, they could be here at any moment, they may be here already. But I know that we can beat them. We've beaten Piedmon before, and we've beaten Daemon before. Now we have to face them again, and I know we can do this. We're Digidestined." Everyone nodded, and rushed outside. Everyone gasped. The sky was now a dark black. There were no stars, but they could still see everything clearly. It was as if they were in a dark shade. The Digidestined all covered their ears as they heard a high-pitched laugh.

"He's here." T.K. said. And sure enough, they saw Dark Jestermon coming down from the cliff.

"Everyone Digivolve!" Agumon shouted.

"Yeah, let's go!" Gabumon said.

**Agumon warp Digivolve to . . . WarGreymon!**

**Gabumon warp Digivolve to . . . MetalGarurumon!**

"Show 'em Gomamon!" Joe exclaimed.

"You too Palmon!" Mimi cried.

**Gomamon warp Digivolve to . . . Preciomon!**

**Palmon warp Digivolve . . . Rosemon!**

"Let's get those bastards!' Gatomon said.

"Right behind you!" Replied Patamon.

**Patamon warp Digivolve to . . . Seraphimon!**

**Gatomon warp Digivolve to . . . MagnaDramon!**

"V-mon, kick some butt!" Davis said.

"Get in there Wormmon!" Ken exclaimed.

**V-mon warp Digivolve to . . . UlforceVeedramon**

**Wormmon warp Digivolve to . . . Grankuwagamon!**

"Hawkmon, be careful!" Yolei warned.

"Armadillomon, you can do this!"

**Hawkmon warp Digivolve to . . .** **Valkyrimon!**

**Armadillomon warp Digivolve to . . .Vikemon!**

"Digi Armor energize!" Ian shouted.

"Help them Biodramon!" Adrian said.

**Ribmon armor Digivolve to . . . Spinemon! "The structure of Support."**

**Biodramon warp Digivolve to . . . SkullAngemon!**

"Get them Tentomon!" Izzy said.

"Go Biyomon!" Sora said.

**Tentomon warp Digivolve to . . . Hercules Kabuterimon!**

**Biyomon warp Digivolve to . . . **

"I can't Warp Digivolve Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Why not? You could do it before!" Sora said. Then she remembered something

Gennai said.

"Good luck. Sora can I have a word with you?" Everyone headed for the small flat screen T.V. in the middle of a field at the top of the cliff. Sora walked over to Gennai.

"Remember," he said. "Only your love can make Biyomon Warp Digivolve again. But your love for who: Tai or Matt?" Gennai said, and walked off.

"You can't Digivolve to Mega until I decide who I love more: Matt or Tai." Sora whispered. Biyomon realized her problem. The rest of the Digidestined headed on, not aware of Sora's problem. Tai looked back.

"Sora! You and Biyomon need to come on!" He exclaimed. He ran over to Sora and grabbed her arm, pulling her.

"What's wrong?" He shouted.

"She can't Digivolve!" Sora said. Tai looked at her in shock. In the distance, the Digidestined and the Dark Digidestined collided in battle. Not just the Digimon, but Dark Digidestined was attacking Digidestined. There was biting, hitting, scratching, kicking. At the battle, many hits and blasts were being exchanged between Digimon. Dark Jestermon was heading toward the Digi H.Q. Two lone Dark Digidestined watched away from the battle, near the cliff.

Meanwhile, Tai was talking to Sora.

"Why can't Biyomon Digivolve?" Tai asked.

"It's what Gennai was telling me before we went to the Dark Ocean. Only the power of my crest will make her Digivolve." Sora said.

"Love . . ." Tai whispered.

"Yes, love." Sora repeated.

"What about your love for your mom, or Biyomon?" Tai asked. Sora shook her head.

"I understand now. I've been so confused over who I love romantically, that the love for my mom, or Biyomon won't work. I need to decide who I love more, Matt or you. . ." Sora said. Tai looked at her.

"Listen Sora, I love you, nothing will change that. But we are still in battle. Choose who you want to, but make sure it's because you love them. No matter who you choose, I'll always care for you." He said. With that, he was gone, running to rejoin the battle.

"Sora hurry!" Biyomon shouted.

"I don't know!" Sora exclaimed. She started thinking long and hard. She loved them both. It hit her. She loved them both! Even after Matt "killed" Tai, she still loved him._ "Matt and I have been together a long time. He's kind, sensitive, thoughtful, and caring. He was deeply hurt when he found out about Tai and I. Matt has very few people he cares about or will let them close, and I am, or was, one of those people. Would he even take me back?_

'_And Tai. Tai is brave, macho, funny, and charming. He can be bull-headed at times, but isn't that part of why I love him? Tai truly cares about me, or he would've not told me that. He's letting me choose freely._

'_They both love me. Matt came back to fight with us for me. He even saved my life. Actually this is twice that he's saved me. Tai has saved my life many times over. He's been my friend for as long as I can remember. He's been there for me even when he's feeling bad. They both obviously care for me. Who do I choose? . . ._

'_I choose . . ."_

"Hurry Biyomon, Digivolve!"

**Biyomon warp Digivolve to . . . Phoenixmon!**

"You did it Sora!" Phoenixmon shouted. Sora grabbed onto her talons, and they were off. They flew over and Sora jumped off. She ran up to a Dark Digidestined who was hitting Mimi.

"Leave her alone!" Sora shouted and kicked him between the legs. He went down fast and hard, groaning in pain. Mimi smiled at Sora and they continued to fight.

* * * * *

"Why Tai Kamiya, we meet on the battlefield at last." A cloaked figure said. It was the leader of the Dark Digidestined. "What symmetry? That opposing leaders with opposite crests should face off?" She stated. Tai's eyes widened.

"You mean . . ." he started,

"Yes, you have the crest of Courage, and I have the crest of Fear." She said. Then she took her cloak off. Underneath was a woman Tai had never seen before. She was tall, slender, and had long brown hair, and red eyes. Tai gasped.

"Surprised? I wonder why?" She asked.

"I thought opposing crests had to look alike. Like T.K. and Kuri." Tai said. The woman laughed.

"That would make sense if T.K. and Kuri had opposing crests, but they don't." She said.

"What?" Tai asked. She smiled wider.

"If only you knew. You call yourselves Digidestined, but you don't know prophecy at all. Funny Gennai never told you. Well, here's food for thought, what else hasn't he told you?" Tai then decided he was tired of this person. He turned to walk away.

"Don't walk from me!" She shouted, and ran at him. He turned around to face her. They met straight on. He was surprised at how strong she was. She knocked him to the ground, and started hitting his face. He pushed her off, and she fell back on the ground. He then pounced on her, trying to hold her down, but she kneed him in the stomach.

"Oof!" he cried, and was pushed to the ground. Immediately, they were back on their feet. They came in and tackled each other. She tried to strike him upside his chin. But he dodged it, using the force of her arm to drive her backwards. Tai tackled her and held her down.

"It ends here!" He shouted. "No more Darkness!" She laughed in his face. Suddenly, the Digi H.Q. burst into flames. Tai looked over at the explosion. Tai could barely make out Dark Jestermon behind the building.

"No . . ." Tai said. He was too busy focusing to notice the woman under him grabbing a rock.

"WarGreymon, you have to stop Dark Jestermo-." BAM! She brought the rock up and smashed the right side of Tai's face with it. He rolled with the blow and crumpled beside her. She stood up. She kicked him in the ribs. Then she kicked him in the stomach. Tai cried out in pain. She got overtop him, and started to choke him. She brought his face close to hers. He had a large gash on his cheek where the rock hit him. Blood started to seep from the cut.

"No, this is the end." She said. Tai tried to escape her grasp, but couldn't. He could feel his consciousness leaving him.

* * * * *

Sora looked and saw her partner facing off with Komodomon. Phoenixmon kept swooping down and attacking Komodomon. Komodomon opened his mouth, but waited until Phoenixmon made another swoop.

"Phoenixmon, no!" Sora cried.

"Acid Spray!" Komodomon shouted. The spray from his mouth hit Phoenixmon. She cried out in pain, and went spiraling down.

"Lizard Breath!" Komodomon shouted. Flames shot out of Komodomon's mouth and hit Phoenixmon.

"NO!" Sora shouted. She ran past a laughing Dark Digidestined. Then she realized this was Komodomon's Dark Digidestined. Sora ran back and tackled the Dark Digidestined. She plowed into him, and he went down hard. She got on top of him, and started to hit him.

"This is for attacking WarGreymon and Anatomon. This is for burning down the Digi H.Q. This is for hurting Matt. And this, this is for me." She said, and hit him right between the eyes. The Dark Digidestined lay there unmoving. Horrified, she checked his pulse, and was relieved to find a steady one. She had just knocked him unconscious. She got up to run to Phoenixmon when the Digi H.Q. caught on fire. She looked at it in horror. She looked all around herself. The battle was raging. Sora saw Phoenixmon struggling to get up, all the while Komodomon was heading for her. But she also saw Tai being strangled by a Dark Digidestined.

_"What do I do? Do I save my partner or Tai?"_ She thought. She heard someone calling her.

"Sora!" She turned around, and saw Matt running towards her on MetalGarurumon. Matt held out his arm as they passed. She grabbed it, and he hoisted her onto MetalGarurumon's back.

"Hold on!" Matt told her. She reached around him, and held on. It felt like old times, like they were still together. MetalGarurumon ran toward Komodomon. They could see Ian, Adrian and their Digimon coming to help them too. Komodomon was right at Phoenixmon. He opened his mouth to attack.

"Frost Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon said.

"Hand of Destruction!" SkullAngemon said.

"Back Cracker!" Spinemon shouted. All three attacks hit Komodomon at once. Komodomon shuddered and then disappeared into data.

"We did it!" Sora shouted, and hugged Matt fiercely. He didn't return it.

"Let's go save Tai." He said numbly.

* * * * *

T.K. and Kari ran with their Digimon trying to catch up to Dark Jestermon, but he was fast. He kept dodging them and their attacks.

"Stop!" Kuri cried. Dark Jestermon stopped in his tracks. Kari looked around and saw Tai being strangled. She cried out. T.K. looked from her to Tai.

"Go!" T.K. said. "Seraphimon and I will take him out." Kari and MagnaDramon headed for Tai.

"Oh you will, will you?" Kuri said smiling. "Dark Jestermon, kill them!"

"No." Dark Jestermon said quietly.

"What?!?! You'll do as I command you, and as your Digidestined I order you attack!" Kuri yelled.

"Fine! You want an attack? I'LL GIVE YOU AN ATTACK!!!" Dark Jestermon shouted.

"Darkness Explosion!" Dark Jestermon shouted. Black flames shot out from Dark Jestermon in all directions. They hit everybody, knocking them to the ground.

"That's all he can do?" Davis exclaimed. "We'll beat this guy for sure!" Dark Jestermon turned and looked at Davis. Davis then went pale.

"Davis." Ken said to him. "I think he was going easy on us." Dark Jestermon started to grow, bigger and bigger.

* * * * *

Meanwhile, Tai was losing consciousness. He had lost his vision, and his lungs were screaming for air. Then he lost it, and there was no more. Then the pressure from his throat was gone and he could breathe. He gasped for breath. He doubled over gasping for breath. He looked up. Through his blurry vision, he saw Matt and Kari holding the Leader of the Digidestined. Tai stood up. Most of the Dark Digidestined had been knocked out or were fleeing. The Dark Digimon had been knocked out or killed. Tai walked over to the leader.

"It's over. You've lost." Tai said. "It's time to call him off." The leader smiled.

"I'm not doing anything!" She shouted defiantly.

"She's not going to cooperate!" Sora said.

"So what do we do?" Izzy asked.

"I'll call him off!" They heard a voice say. They all looked over at Kuri, who had spoken.

"Kuri?" The leader called out surprised.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because." he answered, advancing toward them. "You are the one who skipped prophecy. If we keep attacking, they'll eventually kill us. We are completely outnumbered." Kuri reached Matt, Kari, and the Leader.

"No!" Tai said, heading over. Kuri sneered. He then punched Matt and shoved him down, and elbowed Kari in the stomach. The leader then broke free. She and Kuri backed up away from the Digidestined up against the cliff.

"Kill them all!" The leader shouted, to Dark Jestermon. Dark Jestermon had grown to an enormous size.

"No." Dark Jestermon said.

"What?" The leader screamed.

"He's not going to listen to us anymore." Kuri realized.

"The hell he won't." The leader said, she pulled out her Digivice. She pointed it at Dark Jestermon. A beam of Darkness shot out at him. It wasn't a beam of light, because it was completely black, as if it were Darkness. The beam hit Dark Jestermon and wrapped around him. Dark Jestermon tried to free himself, but it only made the Darkness stronger. It wrapped around him tighter and tighter, like a coiled snake. All the Digidestined just stood there, watching.

"You will do as I say!" The leader ingrained.

"NO!" Dark Jestermon shouted defiantly. Suddenly, the Darkness shocked Dark Jestermon. He screamed in pain.

"Yes!" The leader shouted.

"Never!" The Digimon shot back.

"Leave him alone!" Kari shouted. Kari started to run toward them, but T.K. held her back. Kuri, however was able to make it close to the leader.

"You need to stop!" He whispered to her.

"No. I'm tired of being second best. I will be in power. I will be the best!" She shouted.

"What's happened to you? We are doing this for Darkness! We are soldiers of Darkness!" He hissed.

"Not anymore. I've evolved. I am now my own force. I serve Darkness no longer!" She said. The Darkness beam doubled in size around Dark Jestermon.

"You are a fool!" He said. She turned to face him.

"I'm the fool?" She shouted. She hit Kuri. He fell up against the cliffside and collapsed. Dark Jestermon took that opportunity to break free of the Darkness beam.

"Swords of Darkness!" Dark Jestermon cried. He grabbed one of his swords and pointed it at his Dark Digidestined partners. A beam shot out and lanced toward the cliff. The leader stood there, petrified. Kuri got up, and tackled her down, out of the way. The beam hit the cliff. Immediately, rocks started to fall from the cliff. Bigger and bigger boulders fell down at the Dark Digidestined. Sora, Kari, and Yolei all ran toward the two Dark Digidestined. Matt held Sora back, T.K. held Kari back, and Ken held Yolei back. They all screamed in protest, but it was too late. The rocks and boulders landed on the Dark Digidestined, covering them completely. The Digidestined all looked at Dark Jestermon in horror. He laughed in his high-pitched laugh. Then the sword started shooting beams again. The Digidestined scrambled around, dodging the blasts.

"Why is he still here?" Tai screamed.

"He's still alive under his own power!" Izzy screamed back. "He can remain without his Digidestined!"

"We have to take him out!" T.K. shouted. Kari looked at him.

"A joint attack!" She cried.

"All Digimon Attack!" Davis shouted.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted.

"Frost Wolf Bite!" Shouted MetalGarurumon.

"Back Cracker!" Spinemon said. The rest of the Mega Digimon attacked too. All the blasts headed for Dark Jestermon. He swung his sword and deflected all of them.

"We need more power! We have to DNA Digivolve!" Matt yelled, running over to Tai. Tai looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Tai, forget our differences. We need to do this!" Matt said. Tai nodded.

"I know, but it doesn't change anything between us." Tai said. Matt nodded, then held out his Digivice. Tai held out his too.

"WarGreymon!" Tai shouted.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt shouted.

**WarGreymon . . . MetalGarurumon . . . DNA Digivolve to . . . Omnimon!**

Omnimon was brilliant. A white knight, covered in armor. He had WarGreymon's head for one arm, and MetalGarurumon's head on another. Omnimon's cape swung in the breeze. Tai and Matt stood behind him, watching. Dark Jestermon turned to face him. Dark Jestermon swung his sword at Omnimon.

"Transcending Sword!" Omnimon yelled, and out of WarGreymon's head came a sword. It was raised to block Dark Jestermon. The two began to spar in the air above the field. Neither got the better, for it was pretty even. The swords clashed in the sky, sending sparks everywhere. Then Dark Jestermon pulled out his second sword, and slashed at Omnimon. Omnimon barely dodged it. Kari, down below, wrenched free of T.K.'s grip and ran over to Tai.

"You can do it Omnimon!" She shouted. Suddenly, her crest lit up. It glowed very brightly. The Light cut through the Darkness. It lit up the whole field brightly. Dark Jestermon screamed and shielded his eyes.

"Now Omnimon!" Tai said. Omnimon rose his sword. He swung it and hit Dark Jestermon. All the Digidestined and Digimon stood watching below. Dark Jestermon was thrown back. Omnimon swung his word again, and caught the hilt of one of Dark Jestermon's swords. Omnimon jerked his sword back, sending Dark Jestermon's flying. Dark Jestermon took one final desperate act. He drove his remaining sword forward, hoping to run Omnimon through, but Omnimon saw it coming. Omnimon dodged the sword by moving to the side. As it was moving past him, Omnimon grabbed the sword, and used its momentum to send it flying past him. He then grabbed Dark Jestermon and pulled the Dark Digimon toward him. Dark Jestermon looked into the arm that was MetalGarurumon's head.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted. MetalGarurumon's head shot a blast out. It hit Dark Jestermon at point blank range.

"NO!" Dark Jestermon shouted, and then he faded into data and disappeared. The sky began to lighten. Everyone cheered. Omnimon dropped to the ground. He powered down to Gabumon and Agumon. The battle was over. The Digidestined started to run to the Digi H.Q. to put the fire out, but they saw that Gennai and the others had already done so. Gennai and the others waved. Before joining the rest of the Digidestined, Ian and Adrian both took a look at the pile of boulders over by the cliff.

"Opposites." Ian said, remembering their discussion from what seemed like so long ago. "'Every aspect of our lives has an equal, and an opposite.'" He said, quoting her. "'They complete each other, or annihilate the other.'" Adrian nodded. She took his hand in hers.

"Come on, let's go rest. We won." She said.

* * *

**Well . . . tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	20. The end of the beginning

**Well, here is unfortunately, the last chapter of Light and Shadows a Digimon Fanfiction. I know it has been a few weeks. I'd like to say it was not my fault but it was. I actually had this chapter typed and ready to go and my computer broke. I have learned a few things about hardcopies since then, and I thank those of you who have been patient with me. Besides, writers go on hiatus all the time. Even still, you have my deepest apologies. Enjoy!**

**For the last time, I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

The Digidestined were in the hospital the next day. Some were recuperating from the battle. T.K. alone had a mild concussion, two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a black eye, numerous bruises and welts, and, of course, a hurting jaw. Joe nearly had a cow when he realized how bad T.K. was. Ken still had his broken arm. Patamon was so hurt; Joe wouldn't let anyone near him until he had gained his strength.

"So I guess Joe won't let me go for a couple of days." T.K. said to Kari. T.K. was lying in a hospital. Kari stood beside his bed. She smiled.

"I can wait." She said. He smiled back; his blue eyes twinkled at her. She was reminded of Kuri, and his red eyes. She shook her head, and then it was just T.K. T.K. himself hadn't even noticed her momentary confusion.

"You're not the only one who's waiting." T.K. said, and looked over at Gatomon, awaiting Patamon's recovery. Gatomon had not left Patamon's side at all. Kari laughed, her eyes also twinkling. Kari then took T.K.'s hand. She stood there, beside the bed, holding his hand.

"Does this mean-?" he began. She kissed him. The kiss was gentle, yet sure. After awhile, they separated.

"Yes." She said simply. They kissed again. T.K. broke the kiss.

"Kari, I need to tell you. I love you. I've loved you since we first met so many years ago. Back in the Dark Ocean, when I'd thought I'd lost you, I wanted to die too. I didn't want to face being alone without you. But now, we're here, and I'm never going to let anything happen to you." Kari started to cry, but out of happiness, not sadness.

"T.K., I've loved you just as long. It took me a while to realize those feelings, but once I did, I realized that you're the only one I want to be with. Together, we're unstoppable." He smiled, and wiped the tears from her face. They kissed once again. They didn't say anything else, for nothing more needed to be said. After so many years of longing, and so many days of heartache, they were together.

* * * * *

Ken was leaving the hospital. Joe had made him stay to be sure his arm was okay. When he had determined it was, Joe let Ken go. Yolei was outside the hospital waiting for them. He walked up to her, and took her right hand. They began to walk down the path. At first, it was awkward for him, using his left hand for everything, but he didn't care.

"Where are Wormmon and Hawkmon?" Ken asked her. She looked at him.

"They're in the game room at the Lodge. It took some convincing, but they're going to give us some privacy for the day." She said. He nodded, and smiled at her. She looked beautiful in the sunlight. Yolei noticed him staring, and she blushed. She looked around them.

"It really is beautiful out here without a battle going on in it." She said. He didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Yes it is." Was his reply. They stopped walking. He leaned in and kissed her. They broke apart. She tried to meet his eyes, but they were on the ground.

"Ken, is something wrong?" She asked. He looked back up at her.

"No, I was only thinking of Sam. When I went to the Dark Ocean the first time, I was very angry; angry with Sam for being the coolest or the smartest. I wanted to be better than him. What if . . ." Ken began to choke up. "What if I killed him like Matt killed Tai? What if it is my fault that my brother is dead?" Yolei then pulled him into an awkward hug; awkward, because she was trying to avoid hurting his arm.

"It's not your fault, Ken." Yolei assured him.

"I miss him so much." Ken told her. "I would do anything to have him back." They stayed that way for several minutes. Then Ken pulled apart from her.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen that." He said, embarrassed. She smiled as her heart warmed even more for him.

"Don't be. I'm glad you could open up to me like that." She said. He smiled back. He held out his left arm, as his right was in a sling.

"Shall we?" he asked. She brought her right arm to meet his.

"We shall." She replied. They continued their walk, undisturbed.

* * * * *

"But Mimi, you promised you would show me how to cook noodles before we left!" Davis cried. He and Mimi were in the kitchen of the Lodge preparing a meal for them all, a victory feast.

"Davis, I can't believe you. You want to make a career out of noodles, yet you don't know how to cook them." Mimi said, starting to chop up lettuce. Palmon walked back into the kitchen.

"Mimi!" Palmon said, eyeing the lettuce. Mimi put down her knife.

"Oh sorry Palmon, I did say I wouldn't do that in front of you." Mimi said. Her partner smiled.

"Mimi! I know how to cook noodles. I just want to learn different recipes before I choose my own." Davis said.

"Davis! I have a lot of work to do before tonight, and I don't have time, maybe tomorrow." She said. She had planned to cook everyone a victory feast before they all started leaving.

"This can't wait until tomorrow!" He said. V-mon, Davis' partner came in.

"Hi-ya Davis, what did she say?" V-mon said. He looked from Davis to Mimi. Davis looked at Mimi. Mimi looked at V-mon, then to Davis, and finally to her partner.

"Go on Mimi; show them your cooking skills." Palmon said. Mimi nodded.

"Okay, I'll show you." Mimi said finally giving in. "First, let's knead some dough." They got some dough and Mimi showed Davis how to start making noodles from scratch.

"Good, you're off to a good start." Mimi said. They stood there, kneading.

"So this is what you want to do for your life?" Mimi asked after awhile. Davis looked up.

"Yeah." Davis said. "I want to sell noodles to people. So what?"

"Well, do you have any goals in life? Anything you want to accomplish?" Mimi asked. Davis blushed. Palmon and V-mon were listening to the two.

"Well, one day I guess I want to marry and have a family." Davis said. Mimi laughed.

"Well, first I think you'll need a girlfriend." Mimi said. Davis blushed even harder.

"One day I will!" He insisted. Mimi put her hand up in a _calm down_ gesture.

"I only meant that you shouldn't jump the gun!" She said. Davis then put on a look of determination.

"Hey, listen-." He said gesturing, but when he gestured, he flung flour from the dough on Mimi. She looked at herself horrified. He looked at her too.

"Mimi I'm sor-. Hey!" He said as she flung flour at him. They then began to through flour at each other in battle.

* * * * *

Izzy and Tentomon walked through the control center of the Digi H.Q. The explosion had done a lot of damage, even worse than the first time. Glass, wires, and panels were strewn everywhere. All the repair work that had been done had been ruined. Tentomon looked at his partner in worry.

"Izzy, are you alright?" Tentomon asked. Izzy sighed.

"No, but I'll be okay soon enough. We can rebuild and repair. If we can work together, we can do it." Izzy said.

"Yes we can." Came a voice. Izzy and Tentomon turned and saw Cody, and Armadillomon walking up to them. Izzy nodded at them, and then gestured to the mess in front of them.

"We have a lot to do." Izzy said.

"If anyone can do it, you can." Cody said.

"I put so much into this, and for what? We couldn't track Digimon, couldn't establish communication. We all nearly died." Izzy said.

"Izzy," Cody said. "Without you, the others wouldn't have come to the Digital World at all. The Dark Digidestined would've attacked Kari in the Real World without any protection, and probably have killed her. We won because you let us win. We won because well . . . you . . . you don't give up. So don't give up now." Izzy looked at him in surprise. Cody smiled. Izzy nodded.

"I won't." Izzy said.

"_We_ won't." Tentomon corrected him. Izzy nodded again.

* * * * *

Ian walked into Adrian's room at the Lodge. He knocked on the open door. She turned around. She had been packing her bags. Not that she had a lot to pack, she had not carried much with her. She looked at him, anxiety in her eyes. Biodramon sat on the bed, looking at them silently. Ribmon, also silently, stayed outside the room.

"You're leaving." Ian said. It wasn't a question more as a statement of fact. Adrian nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"Why?" he asked. She turned back to her bed, her back facing him.

"I don't belong here. I'm a Dark Digidestined, and I need to leave." She said. She heard Ian walk up behind her.

"So this is it?" he asked.

"This is what?" Adrian replied. "Nothing happened. We met, had a little adventure, we part."

"What about your friends here? What about the Digi H.Q.? What about us?" He asked. She turned around.

"What do you mean us? As I said, nothing happened." She said. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"But it did happen. You can't run now." Ian said. Adrian turned to look at him.

"I don't know what else to do. I can't go out there. They all still see me as a traitor. All except Tai and Kari, who see me as a savior. I can't live up to either expectation. I can't stay here." She said. She looked him in the eyes.

"Yes you can." He said. "I don't expect you to be anything." She looked at him. Then she shook her head.

"No, I can't." She said, turning back to packing her bags. Ian nodded.

"Fine." He said, and left the room. Biodramon looked at his partner. Adrian, confused, followed Ian out of the room. She followed Ian back into his room, leaving Biodramon in her room. Ribmon, who was in the hall, went past Adrian into her own room, most likely to talk to Biodramon. Adrian went into Ian's room. He had his back to her.

"That's it?" She asked.

"Yep," He said, pulling out a suitcase. "I'm done trying to convince you."

"Oh." She said, her eyes meeting the floor. But he wasn't finished.

"Therefore I'm going with you." He finished.

"What?" She said. He turned around, pulling clothes out of the cabinets and putting them into his suitcase.

"I'm going with you. I'm sure Ribmon wouldn't mind going either." Ian said.

"But . . . you don't even know where I'm going." She said. He finished packing.

"Doesn't matter. I can go wherever you're going." Ian said, and shut his suitcase. He turned to look at her. He had a smug look on his face. She couldn't help but grin.

"Oh you can, can you?" She replied. He nodded. They then both burst into laughter. Just the looks they gave, and how they fit so well together made them laugh. The laughter died after awhile. Ian walked over to her, and held her hands in his.

"Let's go off, where there are no expectations." He said. "Just the four of us. We'll have an adventure." Ian smiled at her. She then kissed him. It was short, but mutual. They parted. Ian had a look on his face was a mix of bewilderment and amusement.

"Well, what do you say?" Ian finally got out. Adrian smiled again.

"Sure."

* * * * *

Sora smiled as she saw her partner and Agumon walk off into the beautiful meadow. She was leaning against the side of the Digi H.Q., basking in the sun. Tai leaned beside her, resting.

"Hello Sora." They heard. They opened her eyes, and saw Matt watching them. He walked up to them. Sora wasn't surprised, because she had wanted to see him. Both Tai and Sora straightened and stood. Tai glared at Matt. Sora looked at Tai and then Matt.

"Matt I-." Sora started. He shook his head.

"Sora wait. Before you begin, I'd like to say that I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but I'm sorry. I loved you. I loved you for a long time, and I tried to make you happy. But when I found out that . . ." Matt's voice broke. ". . . That I couldn't give you that happiness, I was angry. Not at you Sora, or you Tai, but at myself. In my anger, I lashed out, and hurt two people I care about. So I just wanted to say I was sorry, and I hope we can still stay friends." That last part was directed at Tai. Sora looked at Tai. Tai's face was a mixture of pain and coldness.

"I accept your apology." Tai said. "But not your friendship." Tai coldly walked away. Sora looked back at Matt. Matt's eyes were closed, tears running town his cheeks.

"Matt . . . about us . . ." Sora started. Matt opened his eyes and smiled sadly.

"Yes, about us." Matt said, interrupting her. "Listen I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think it's in our best interests if we didn't see each other for awhile. Not as . . ." Matt's voice broke again. "Not as a couple, but not as friends either." Matt said. Sora started to cry as well.

"Some people still need time to heal." Matt said, looking at Tai, who was still walking away. Sora nodded. He turned to her.

"Goodbye Sora." Matt said.

"Goodbye Matt." She replied. Matt then walked away in the opposite direction of Tai. Sora wiped her eyes, and ran to catch up with Tai.

"Tai . . . wait." Sora said. Tai turned around and snapped in fury.

"Wait? Sora, he killed me." Tai snapped. Sora blanched. Tai paused and took a deep breath.

"What do I owe him?" Tai asked. Sora walked up to him.

"Forgiveness." She said simply. He looked at her.

"But what if I'm not ready to give it?" He said. Tai looked down.

"Listen." He said. "I meant what I said earlier. I will always care for you, no matter what. But if you want to be with Matt . . ." He trailed off.

"Tai . . . I-." She started.

"Tai!" They heard called out. Gennai was walking toward them.

"Tai, you need to go, I've set up the gate to the real world in my office. From there you can go to Highton View Terrace and-." Gennai sputtered.

"Gennai wait. What do you mean?" Tai asked. Gennai looked into Tai's eyes.

"You are forgetting something." Gennai told him. Tai's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, you're right, I have to go back. I have to go back!" Tai started to walk off.

"Tai, no!" Tai heard, he turned around, and pulled a sobbing Sora into his arms.

"I just got you back, and I won't let you go!" She cried. He pulled her face up to meet his.

"I'll be back. I promise." He said. She nodded. He then ran into the Digi H.Q. Sora slowly wiped her eyes. Gennai walked over, and stood beside her.

"So who did you finally choose?" He asked. She leaned in, and whispered it to him.

"Ah," He said. "Are you going to tell-?" He started.

"No!" She said. He nodded. She then walked off.

* * * * *

Tai stepped out of the gate leading to the Wishing world. He looked around. Everything looked pretty much the same. It was random with bright colors and random floating objects. But off away from the gate was a desk. It was just a normal wooden desk with chairs on the opposing sides, but what was really intriguing was the person sitting at the desk. It was a man. He was wearing a completely white suit. It was white, with a white tie, pants, jacket, and shirt. He was wearing completely white. He was sitting at the desk, head down, and focused on a piece of paper before him. He was writing with a quill pen. The man himself was Caucasian, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. He suddenly placed the quill pen down, and looked up at Tai. He smiled.

"Why Tai Kamiya, thank-you for coming. Please sit." The man said. He had a deep, soothing voice. Tai suspiciously sat down. It was an old wooden chair. The kind that creak when you sit down, but are very comfortable. Tai almost relaxed.

"I'm glad you made it, I was beginning to think you weren't coming. I would've told you all of this before, back when you were here, when you were . . ." The man stopped before saying 'Dead'. Then he continued: "But I didn't want to have this weighing on your mind, affecting the battle. Good job, by the way. You defeated the Darkness. Omnimon, what an amazing Digimon." The man finished, shaking his head.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tai managed to get out. The man looked at him.

"That doesn't matter, now does it?" he replied. Tai looked at him. "Fine, you did well in defeating the Dark Digidestined. But your troubles are not over." The man told him. Tai sat up.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked. The man sighed, scooted back in his chair. He bent over, and opened a cabinet. Out of it, he pulled a tan folder. He nodded, and plopped the folder onto the desk in front of Tai. Tai cautiously took the folder and opened it.

"Do you recognize that crest?" The man asked. In the folder were two pictures. One was a close up of a crest. It was simple, a long line, with an arrow at the end of the line.

"It's an arrow!" Tai exclaimed. The man nodded.

"Or a spear." The man added. "What you are looking at is the crest of War or Aggression." Tai's eyes widened.

"Yes," the man said. "War is coming to the Digital World. This Digidestined is the start. You see the other picture?" Tai's eyes moved to the second picture. On it was a Digimon. But this Digimon was unlike anything Tai had seen. First, it was huge, and it looked horrible. It stood on two legs and was covered in steel armor all over, and on its arms, chest, and legs were huge blades. It had the head of a Jackal and inside its mouth were long jagged teeth. It might have had a tail, but Tai wasn't sure. The photograph wasn't that good. What made Tai shudder were two things. One, there was a long column of fire running down its back. And two, the eyes were a light blue. They had no pupils, just a solid, very Icy-white blue.

"What is this?" Tai asked. The man looked at him.

"This is the Digimon of War or Aggression. This is Tiberimon." The man said. Tai looked up.

"What is the Digidestined's name?" Tai asked. The man sighed.

"I don't know."

"When will they attack?" Tai asked.

"I don't know."

"Then why did you call me here? You can't tell me anything, can you?" Tai said, frustrated. The man looked down.

"I'll admit; there was one more reason I called you here today." The man said. Tai nodded.

"You need to give up Sora." The man said.

"What?" Tai asked. The man sighed again.

"It will soon be a hard time for you. You will make choices that will define you for the rest of your life. One of those is Sora. You will have to make a choice to save her, or the Digital World. It will be your choice."

"No." Tai said quietly.

"You are a good leader, and you will make the right choice." The man said. Tai shook his head.

"But, Sora's death can be avoided. Let her go. Let her go back to Matt. He can take care of her. They can be happy, and the Digital World will be safe." The man said. At that, Tai stood up.

"Why should I listen to you? Who do you think you are telling me what's right or wrong?" Tai snapped. The man jumped up. Immediately, an invisible force hit Tai and knocked him off his feet. Tai lay on the ground, trapped.

"Who do I think I am!?!" The man screamed. He seemed to grow to a towering height. "I have the power over what happens. I can decide who lives and who dies! I can decide what needs and needs not to happen! Don't patronize me until you know what I am!" The man screamed in fury. Tai lay on the floor, unable to move. The man sighed and shrank down back to his original size. He immediately calmed, and walked over to Tai, and helped him up.

"I'm sorry Tai." The man said. Tai gasped for air, as he was holding his breath.

"Are you God?" Tai asked. The man chuckled.

"No, I suppose not." The man said.

"A Sovereign?" Tai asked. The man chuckled again.

"No, I'm much more powerful than that. I decide what prophecies are made. I control destiny." The man said.

"But if you say you can do all those things, why don't you help us? Why can't you bring Sora back? Why am I just meeting you now?" Tai asked.

"Because, even though I can control things like that in your world, I'm not supposed to. I'm actually supposed to observe, and are allowed to make tiny changes here and there. Like bringing you and Kari back. Those crests of Support are powerful, but not that powerful. I can do miraculous things in your world, but I'm not supposed to. I'm not _the_ God. You could call me an alien, or an omnipotent all-powerful being. My home is here." He said, gesturing to the world around him. "The Wishing world. I hope you realize that I'm taking a big risk telling you these things now. The others wouldn't be happy with me." The man said.

"There are others?" Tai asked.

"Don't worry about that." The man said. "Just remember to be wary of the new war, and give Sora up to Matt. They'll be happy, and the Digital World will be safe."

"I can save her, and I can save the Digital world too." Tai protested. The man sighed.

"What if I gave you a different perspective?" the man said. Tai gasped as a fog started to surround him.

"Relax." He heard the man say. Tai saw himself. He was walking into an apartment. It was an older version of him. He looked into the apartment, and saw Sora there too.

"Hey Sor'." The older Tai said. He was wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase. But he still had that long bushy hair. Sora smiled. She was wearing an apron and stirring a big pot of noodles.

"Hey Tai." She responded. He set aside his coat and briefcase. He came up behind her and hugged her.

"What's hot?" He asked.

"Spaghetti. Now, I'm not as good a cook as Mimi, but I know it'll be okay for dinner, since this is our first sit down dinner all month." Sora said. The older Tai nodded.

"I know, I know. But there's my new legislation going out about Mega Digimon, and I have to check if it's okay, or if it violates Digimon rights. You wouldn't believe how they rake you over the coals over a miswording." He said. She sighed, and then smiled at her husband.

"You know Tai-." She was cut off by Tai's cell phone. He pulled it out, while the younger Tai watched from a distance, unnoticed.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. I'll be right there." The older Tai said. He grabbed his briefcase and coat and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry Sor', we're going to have to do this another time. Another emergency meeting was called." He said heading toward the door. Sora sadly looked at her husband.

"Can't one of your assistants go? It is your night off." She pleaded. He shook his head.

"Yeah, but I know the legislature better than them. I need to handle this. See you Sor'! Love you!" He said, and was gone. Sora sighed. She then took her pot of noodles and dumped them into the sink. There she began to cry. The scene began to cloud again, and the younger Tai saw the mysterious man again.

"What was that?" Tai asked. The man smiled sadly.

"You said you could save both her and the Digital World. I showed you the future where you did. You saved both of them. You were happy, and you married. But your duty to the Digital World took you away. You kept seeing less and less of her, until finally she left. On the other hand . . ." The man started. The fog surrounded Tai again.

"Daddy!" Tai heard. The fog cleared and Tai was in a big house, which was warm and bright. He looked at the sound of the voices and saw a red-haired boy and a blond girl run up and hug an older blond man.

"Matt . . .?" Tai said.

"Matt!" Tai heard. Both Matt and Tai's head turned to the sound of the voice. Sora was standing in the kitchen doorway. Matt ran over and scooped her up in his arms. She laughed, and they kissed.

"Ewww!" The kids said. Gabumon walked in through the doorway Matt came from.

"Gabumon!" The kids cried, and they tackled him, giving him hugs. He was laughing.

"Is that Matt I hear?" Biyomon said, walking out of the kitchen. "Good, you're just in time; we have spaghetti on the stove."

"Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?" Matt asked in a joking manner. Sora playfully hit him on the chest.

"No, I'm not that bad of a cook." Sora replied. They smiled at each other.

"Alright kids, wash up so we can eat." Matt said. The kids left. Suddenly Matt's cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Hey Mike. Yes, I'm fine. What do you want?" Matt asked. He listened. "Well, that's great, but I can't, I'm eating with my family now. Can I do it tomorrow? . . . Well, I'm sorry, but my family comes first . . . Tomorrow? . . . Good. I'll see you then." With that, Matt hung up the phone."

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"It was Mike. Those damned reporters want another interview." Matt said. "But I told him tomorrow, I'm busy now." They smiled and kissed. The fog gathered around the younger Tai and he found himself with the man again.

"In the future I propose, you can save them both, and she'll be happy. Isn't that what matters?" The man said. Tai had a stricken look on his face. Tai sat for a few moments contemplating. Tai then looked up.

"Yes, and I can make her happy. You're wrong, and I'll show you you're wrong." Tai said. He walked over to the gate area, and held up his Digivice. He was absorbed through the portal that leads from the Wishing World to the Digital World. The man sighed. He heard a door open and shut. Then he heard footsteps walking closer, and the chair that Tai sat in creaked once more. The man looked up. It was another man. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing an identical white suit.

"You told him, didn't you?" The other man said. The first man nodded. "You realize he won't listen. Your little 'show' didn't help you either. If anything, it strengthened his resolve against you." The blond said. The brunette nodded, and then frowned. The blond continued.

"You know he won't listen, and he'll kill Sora." The brunette nodded again.

"He'll be back." The brunette finally said. The blond looked down at him.

"It you interfere again, you may lose the ability to, I hope you realize that." The blonde said. The brunette nodded.

"But we can continue to observe. It's not over yet." He said. . .

* * *

**Wait . . . I said this was the last chapter . . .but what about the Digidestined of War and his Digimon. Who did Sora really choose?**

**That's right, there will be a sequel. So for those of you interested, click on the "Author Alert" tab. Join me on another journey through the Digital World. I promise you, if you enjoyed this, the sequel is worth it.**

**Thanks for all of you who have stuck with me. Special thanks goes to those who reviewed. I cherish every single one of my reviews, so thank-you.**

**So don't forget to Review one more time, and if you please, hit that author alert. You don't want to miss Light and Shadows: Resurrection.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
